Hi no Ishi
by OFion
Summary: The Will of Fire. Many legends of Konoha have held this belief. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Madara Uchiha. A new name will be added to that list. When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew! Godlike Naruto! Good Madara! Bloodline Naruto! First/Second/Third/Fourth Shinobi War Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

The Will of Fire.

It was the belief that love was the key to peace. The idea that one was obligated to protect the "King", the next generation, the people who couldn't defend themselves, the future.

From Asura Otsutsuki, the role of protecting the "King" has inspired many to fight for what's right and show love. Some of the greatest men in history carried the Will of Fire.

And it was now time for one more to take on the responsibility.

* * *

" **HASHIRAMA SENJU! I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!"**

In the basement of Konoha Central Hospital, a baby was being born. The woman was very beautiful with her long red hair tied up into 2 buns and beautiful blue eyes that shone like the sky. She wore a simple white kimono that even in her vulnerable state, still looked stunning on her.

In her hand was the broken hand of her husband.

He was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol. On his forehead was a black headband with the design of a leaf.

Hashirama tried to pull his hand out of his wife's chakra-enhanced grip but to no avail. "It's okay Mito-chan, you have to stay calm."

Mito Uzumaki turned to look at him with piercing eyes. "I am going to kill you."

"You can kill me later, but first we have to get a baby out of you," Hashirama pointed out. Mito growled before letting go of his hand. Instantly, the Shodai Hokage's hand glowed with green chakra and all of the broken bones righted themselves.

"Alright, let's do this," Hashirama said as his hands glowed once more with green chakra.

Hashirama took a deep breath. "Three."

Mito took a deep breath. "Two."

"One, PUSH!" He ordered. Mito pushed with all of her might, calling upon all of her Uzumaki life force to give her the strength to deliver this baby.

There was silence for a moment before a cry rang out. Hashirama stood up, a small bundle in his hands.

"It's a boy." He whispered in awe as he handed the boy to its mother. The baby had bright blue eyes and an odd mixture of blood red and spiky gold hair covering his head like a crown. On each cheek were 3 whisker marks, giving him the appearance of a fox.

Mito smiled when she saw her son, the life she had brought into the world.

"What should we name him?" Hashirama asked with a wide smile.

Mito looked into the baby's blue eyes with her own and instantly knew the answer. "Naruto Senju"

* * *

 **"Take this!"**

A blur rocketed into the newly built Hokage's Office. The small boy soared through the air in a perfect flying side kick before soaring straight into the face of the First Hokage.

The boy was about 4 years old, his spiky red and gold hair styled similarly to his uncle's. He wore a black t-shirt with the symbol of the Senju Clan inside of the Uzumaki Swirl on his back and a pair of black ANBU pants.

"Tou-san! Oji-san!" He yelled when he sprang up.

His uncle shook his head with a sigh. Tobirama was a fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He wore a simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt kimono with mesh armour underneath and held closed by a pale yellow sash. All of this was over a pair of blue pants and a bracelet with the Senju symbol on it.

"Bakas" He mumbled under his breath.

Naruto pouted. "Tou-san! You said you would teach me waterfall walking today!"

Hashirama sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto, I have too much paperwork. Why don't you ask your mother for level 5 fuinjutsu practice?"

It had became apparent that Naruto was a genius when he began speaking at 6 months, writing at 2 and mastered level 1 fuinjutsu in a day...when he was 3...

* * *

" _Hey Kaa-san, what's with the weird words?" Naruto asked. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table and she was currently writing something on a piece of paper._

 _Mito smiled at her son's interest in their clan's specialty. "This is fuinjutsu Naru-kun. It allows you to seal things into other things"_

" _Woah! Like the fox thing you have in your stomach!" Naruto said. Naruto was a sensor of the highest caliber, just like his uncle and had sensed earlier that year a huge amount of chakra in his mother's stomach._

 _Mito gave a small laugh. "Yes Naru-kun"_

" _Can you show me?" Naruto asked as he climbed the chair next to his mother._

" _Show me your handwriting. One misstroke and you could make it blow up!" Mito said, as just as animated as her husband and son._

" _Woah! I want to see things blow up!" Naruto said._

" _You don't see things like this blow up" Mito said before handing Naruto a brush._

" _Draw the kanji for seal" She instructed. Naruto did as he was told and drew a perfect kanji for "Seal" much to his mother's surprise._

" _Now draw the kanji for open and closes on both sides. Make it small though" She said, doubting her son could do this. But Naruto drew the two kanji easily and Mito's jaw threatened to drop._

 _Nevertheless she pointed at the cup on the table. "Now place that cup on the scroll"_

 _Naruto nodded and placed the cup directly over the kanji for seal. "Now what?"_

" _Now channel a little chakra into the scroll" Mito instructed. Naruto nodded before charging the seal with more chakra than the average chunin had. There was a large puff of smoke and when it dissipated, there was no cup._

" _Incredible…" Mito mumbled under her breath. Even she hadn't gotten level 1 fuinjutsu on her first try and she was known as the greatest fuinjutsu user of the Uzumaki clan._

" _Hey Kaa-san, can you teach me something else?" Naruto asked his mother while waving a hand in front of her face. She had kind of just zone out and he found this writing thing cool._

 _Mito shook her head before smiling widely. "Of course Naru-kun"_

* * *

Thus Mito and Ashina had taken it upon herself to teach the greatest prodigy that Uzumaki had ever seen.

Naruto shook his head. "Kaa-san said Ashina-jiji needs to send over scrolls by shark summon. Then she sent me to ask you to train me!"

"Ok!" Hashirama said with a smile. He jumped over his desk and was about to walk out of the room when Tobirama burst his bubble.

"Onii-sama, the paperwork..."

Hashirama hung his head and sighed, looking back at the 3 piles of paperwork sitting menacingly on his desk. "Right..."

Naruto watched the two of them with confusion. "Why don't you just use clones? Like Moku Bunshin (Wood Clones) or Oji's new Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)?"

Both men froze on the spot and looked at each other. Neither Senju brother said anything before Hashirama grabbed his son and lifted him in the air.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Hashirama yelled as he spun his son around with glee, tears of happiness falling from his eyes.

"Now can you teach me waterfall walking?" Naruto asked, getting dizzy from the spinning.

Hashirama put down his son and grinned. "Not only that, Tobi-kun and I are going to test your affinity!"

Naruto pumped a fist into the air in happiness. "Yes!"

"Let's go!" Hashirama yelled as he raced out the room only for his brother to burst his bubble once more.

"Onii-sama, the paperwork..."

"Right..." Hashirama said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He made the snake hand seal and 3 identical clones made of wood formed from the ground.

"Do the paperwork please" He asked the clones who gave him a thumbs up.

"Gotcha Oyabun!" They shouted in unison before getting to work. Tobirama rolled his eyes but said nothing at his brother's antics.

"Let's go!" Hashirama yelled as he ran out the door, Naruto right behind him.

Tobirama sighed and shook his head. "Let's go..."

He then took off after them, a tiny smile on his face.

* * *

"Katon: Karyudan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!)"

A now 6 year old Naruto flipped through hand seals before placing a hand to his mouth and blowing a large ball of fire. The ball of fire quickly morphed into a 30 foot long dragon before flying toward it's target, Tobirama Senju.

However the man wasn't the Suijin (God of Water) for nothing. He formed a single Tora hand seal. "Suiton: Suiryuudan! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)"

A 30 foot dragon made of water shimmered into existence around the man before flying at Naruto.

The two elemental dragons flew at each other before colliding mid air, enveloping the training field in steam.

The steam cloaked the field, restricting vision as well as the Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique).

There was silence when suddenly 2 kunai flew from the smoke. Naruto instantly slipped into a battojutsu stance. He drew the katana at his waist and cut both kunais in half effortlessly.

Naruto sheathed his blade and focused, searching for his uncle's thick chakra in the mist.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he leaped into the air, just in time to avoid 5 bullets of water fired at him, intent of impaling Naruto.

"Suiton: Suigadan! (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)!"

Naruto leaped out of the way only be kicked mid air by his uncle who had appeared in a shunshin. The boy flew backwards but twisted mid air so he landed in a crouch.

But the battle was over.

In a yellow flash, Tobirama appeared with the Raijin no Ken at Naruto's neck, its yellow blade sparking with danger.

"Dammit" Naruto mumbled. He knew exactly what happened. When he was kicked by his uncle, Tobirama had imparted a hiraishin marker on him.

Tobirama gave a small laugh. "You did good, much better than last time"

"Thanks Oji-san" Naruto said with a smile.

"Come on let's get going, you have your first day of the academy today" Tobirama said.

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered before grabbing Tobirama's hand. They both disappear in a yellow flash, leaving a destroyed battlefield in their wake.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of the Academy with a big smile on his face. The building was huge and painted red and white. On the front was a giant sign that had the kanji for "Fire" and seemed to glow in the morning sun.

"Let's do this!" He yelled as he ran into the building.

He quickly found his classroom and was surprised to see there were people already there.

One was a taller boy hidden by his large grey trench coat. Naruto could tell he had spiky black hair and was wearing a pair of black goggles. But when the young senju felt his chakra, he noticed that there were thousands of tiny signatures buzzing around inside of him.

Next to him was a...round boy with long, spiky auburn hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a yellow shirt with the kanji for "food". He had a big smile on his face and a hand into a bag of cheddar cheese chips.

Sitting next to him was a boy with long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. He wore a simple pair of black pants, a maroon colored shirt and a green vest.

The last boy had dark eyes and black hair tied back into a spiky ponytail that looked like a pineapple. He wore a pair of brown pants, a mesh shirt and was wearing a brown deerskin vest.

Naruto smiled at the boys before sliding into a seat next to the boy in deerskin who was entranced with the shogi board in front of him.

"Hi" Naruto introduced.

The chubby one raised a hand. "Chocho Akimichi"

The one covered in a trench coat nodded. "Kirifuda Aburame"

"Inoshishi Yamanaka, my friends call me Ino" The blonde hair one said with a wave. Naruto turned to the last boy but the boy said nothing.

"Hi, I'm Naruto-" Naruto began before he was cut off by the black haired boy.

"You're Naruto Senju, the Hokage's kid" The boy said as he rolled a gold general piece between his fingers.

Naruto was shocked. "How did you know?"

"Senju clan symbol in the Uzumaki swirl, only one person has that. Besides, you match his description" The boy explained.

Naruto gave a small laugh. "I know who you are too. Shika Nara"

Naruto picked up the king piece and spun it between his fingers. "I'll play a game"

Shika scoffed but placed his piece onto the board.

Naruto followed suit and smiled. "You go first"

Shika said nothing but moved a piece. Naruto did the same, dozens of possibilities running through his head.

This continued for close to half and hour and the audience was shocked. No one stood this long with Shika, not even his own father.

Sweat had begun to condense on Shika's face while Naruto's brow was furrowed in concentration.

The battle of the geniuses waged on until Naruto finally got Shika's king into check. Fear briefly pasted onto the black haired boy's face as he tried to think of a way out of check but was shocked when there was none.

"Checkmate" Naruto said as he captured Shika's king.

Chocho's eyes widened. "Impossible…"

"He beat…" Kirifuda began, shock evident in his voice.

"Shika…" Inoshishi said flabbergasted

It had seemed they had gathered a crowd. A bunch of other children their age had formed a circle around them and had watched the game with awe.

Naruto's eyes gazed over everyone but only 2 people stood out.

One was a pretty girl with shoulder-length white hair and had a pink flower hair band. She wore a green kimono, light-brown long sleeves shirt with a loquat on the back, red pants and sandals.

The other was a boy with short black hair and black eyes that shone like mirrors. He wore a pair of grey shorts and a high, collared black shirt with the Uchiha Fan on the back.

Naruto stuck out a hand to the Uchiha boy. "Naruto Senju"

"Kagami Uchiha" The boy said, his eyes morphing into the Sharingan. Both boys sized each other up, taking in each other's builds and what abilities they could tell.

Kagami could tell Naruto was ambidextrous since he had a kunai pouch on each leg. Kagami had 2 wakizashis going across his back which meant he was both ambidextrous and had some skill in Kenjutsu.

"You're Hashirama-sama's kid" Kagami said.

"You're Madara-sama's" Naruto responded. The children of the two rival clans looked at each other once more. Naruto knew Kagami wasn't like the rest of the Uchihas and Kagami knew Naruto wasn't like the rest of the Senju.

"Attention Class!"

Everyone turned around to see a man with long brown hair. He wore a green chunin vest over a simple black suit and had a clipboard in hand. His brown eyes washed over every student and approved of what he saw.

He smiled and clapped his hands together. "Alright class, it's time for your lives as Ninjas to begin!"

 **Sup Guys! So this is my newest story and perhaps my favorite story I have ever written! If you couldn't already tell Naruto will be in the same generation as Sarutobi Hiruzen and Kagami Uchiha thus will live through all 4 shinobi wars! Naruto will eventually be godlike but everyone was back then. Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen, etc. All were badasses of the highest caliber and Naruto will be one as well.**

 **Now comes the hard part, the pairings. There will be Hiruzen/Biwako and that is all that is confirmed. So if you have any ideas of females or genderbenders from the time period, let me know in a review.**

 **One more thing, this story and Raijin are my first priorities and I will try to update my Naruto/PJO fics when I can. Okay that's it! Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi no Ishi Chapter 2

"WAKE UP TOU-SAN!"

It was morning in the Senju Compound of Konoha but I never said it was a peaceful morning.

A 12 year old Naruto Senju jumped up and down on top of his father's unconscious body. Hashirama Senju had fallen asleep on the couch the night before after staying up late to do paperwork.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He coated his foot with chakra and stomped on his father's chest, unleashing the chakra at the last moment.

There was a loud bang as Naruto's chakra explosion caused the floor buckle underneath them.

It was then that Hashirama Senju finally awoke and yawned widely, unaware of any of the carnage his son had just caused. "What happened?"

"Today's the day I graduate!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. Hashirama's eyes widened before he jumped up causing Naruto to back flip off of his chest and land

As they both dashed out the door, Naruto and Hashirama snapped their fingers, activating the seals Naruto had made last year.

Naruto now wore a more streamline version of the armor of the warring states over a pair of black pants. Over this, he had on a black haori with the words "Hi no Ishi" on the back in red kanji.

Both the armor and the haori were not originally black but Naruto had drawn on so many protective and storing seals onto them that Mito had decided to just dye the clothing black to disguise them.

But the most noticeable difference was the black headband on his forehead which he wore with pride in both his village and his abilities.

After all, Naruto had become a level 10 seal master…at the age of 7.

This was something many thought to be impossible because the only level 10 seal masters besides Naruto were Ashina Uzumaki, head of the Uzumaki clan, and Mito Uzumaki, Naruto's own mother and the greatest seal master in Konoha history.

Of course there was a reason for Naruto's new abilities, or rather a new understanding.

* * *

 _2 months into the Academy, Hashirama deemed that it was time for Naruto to learn the Senju Clan Secret. The clan leader and the clan heir sat on top of a pair of tree stumps in the middle of Training Ground 7, the trees around them blocking out sound._

" _Hey Tou-san what's up?" Naruto asked as he brushed his red and gold hair out of his face._

" _Naruto-kun, it's time for you learn the history of our clan." Hashirama said with a sigh._

" _One millennia ago, mankind fought countless battles, leaving the earth soaked with blood. A tree grew from the blood of the deceased, gaining the attention of the Ōtsutsuki clan, as it bore a fruit of great power. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, a princess and leader of the clan, longed for peace. Having decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts, Kaguya defied the taboo against consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess._

 _However, her strong power clouded her judgement and she grew despotic, resorting to controlling mankind by force. This sudden change to a merciless dictator morphed her public image from a benevolent goddess to that of a demon. On the brink of insanity, Kaguya incarnated together with the Shinju to create the Juubi when she discovered, much to her anger, that her two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, inherited her powerful chakra and unique dōjutsu._ " _Hashirama explained._

" _Woah." Naruto whispered under his breath._

 _Hashirama nodded. "Hamura had the Byakugan and the Tenseigan, two dojutsus of unimaginable power. But it was Hagoromo that became known as the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of Six Paths)."_

" _Really?" Naruto asked, his jaw dropping. Everyone knew who the Rikudo Sennin was, he was the greatest shinobi ever and the creator of Ninjutsu!_

" _With his Rinnegan, Hagoromo became the most powerful man in the history of the world. He could split the ground, create tsunamis with a wave of his hand, shoot huge dragons of fire easily, launch thousands of bolts of lightning and make blades of wind sharp enough to cut through anything." Hashirama explained, making 'woosh' noises and other sound effects to explain._

 _Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Awesome!"_

" _Together, he and his brother sealed their mother into the moon and destroyed the threat of the Juubi by splitting it into the Bijuu. He had two sons, Indra Otsutsuki and Asura Otsutsuki." Hashirama explained meanwhile happy he didn't have to explain how babies were made._

" _Indra was the prodigy, a genius of the highest caliber and heir to his father's eyes. He unlocked his version of his grandmother's dojutsu known as the Sharingan and mastered it by the time he was 6. He unlocked the Mangekyo by the time he was 13 and mastered the Susanoo when he was 15. Recognising his own talents, Indra became proud and independent, determined to walk his own path unaided. He believed that force and strength were the ultimate key to peace." Hashirama recalled. Naruto's face contorted in disgust. Why would someone think that?_

" _Asura was the opposite, untalented and believing that love was the path to peace. He_

 _inherited his father's body and life force. He became a genius from hard work and eventually grew strong with the help of his friends and allies." Hashirama recalled. Naruto grinned at the thought._

 _Hashirama grinned. "When the Rikudo Sennin was about to die, he deemed Asura his heir due to them sharing the same ideals. Indra, enraged, challenged his brother to a battle that would rock the world."_

" _However in the final battle, Indra stood alone while Asura was backed by his friends and allies who would die for him and he for them." Hashirama said. Naruto grinned. This Asura dude was his kind of guy._

" _Indra's descendants are known as the Uchiha and his lust for power is known as the Curse of Hatred" Hashirama said._

 _Naruto's eyes widened. "Woah."_

" _Some Uchiha's have broken the Curse of Hatred. Madara and your friend Kagami being a few that have" Hashirama said. Naruto nodded, Madara was crazy and his father's rival but he always looked out for the welfare of Konoha and his family._

 _Kagami was a pain in the ass but he was his friend and one of the people he would give his life for._

 _It was then Naruto realized a hole in the story. "What about Asura's descendents?"_

" _Asura's descendents preached the Will of Fire, the belief that love is the key to peace. They created two clans, the Senju and the Uzumaki" Hashirama explained before poking Naruto right in the chest, right over the symbol of the Senju clan within the Uzumaki spiral._

 _Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. "Wait...that means…"_

" _Yes, Naruto. You are the first person to have the blood of the Senju and the Uzumaki, thus you are the true heir to the Hi no Ishi" Hashirama said with a proud smile. When Mito had told him she was pregnant, he had almost shit himself when he realized. He had ran into the Senju clan archives and searched for the document given to him by his father._

 _Imagine his expression when he realized that his son would be the first person since Asura Otsutsuki that held both the body and the life force of the Rikudo Sennin._

 _Hashirama gave a small laugh at the memory before remembering he hadn't finish the history lesson. "The Uzumaki inherited Asura's life force and creative mind while the Senju inherited Asura's will and body. Thus, the Uzumaki's were born with huge pools of chakra and became the masters of Fuinjutsu"_

" _What about the Senju?" Naruto asked his father._

" _The Senju were born with a special "bloodline". They inherited Asura's body and will thus we have the ability to master an ability if we put our heart and soul into it" Hashirama explained._

" _I wished to master Elemental Ninjutsu and my bloodline, Tobirama-kun wanted to master Suiton and Jikukan jutsu and Toka-chan wanted to master Genjutsu. This is why the Senju clan is known as the clan with a thousand hands, as we may master whatever we wish" Hashirama said._

" _Woah" Naruto said with awe as he was smart enough to understand the implications of such a gift._

" _So what do you want to master Naruto-kun?" Hashirama asked. This was the true purpose of this lesson, so Naruto could discover his focus._

 _Naruto put a hand to his chin and puzzled hard. "Can I master more than one thing?"_

 _Hashirama nodded hesitantly. "Yes but it will be very hard to do. You will have to work day and night to master them"_

" _Ok Tou-san! I want to master Elemental Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu!" Naruto yelled._

 _Hashirama raised a confused eyebrow. "Fuinjutsu? You're an Uzumaki, of course you're gonna master Fuinjutsu?"_

 _Naruto shook his head. "No! I want to master it in a way no one has ever done before. I'll master it to the point that I can perform seals with no hands or imaginary seals or something!"_

 _Hashirama sighed and hung his head. "Ok, let's get to work"_

 _He jumped up and whirled around, pointing at the blooming Sakura trees. "You have an affinity to Fire, Lightning and Water so in order to master Wind and Earth…"_

 _For the rest of the day, Training Ground 7 was full of laughter and hard work as father and son bonded over something they both loved._

* * *

Naruto and Hashirama appeared in a flash right in front of the Academy. The Academy looked the same except for the recent addition of the Hokage's Office to the building. The Fire's Shadow must protect the budding leaves...

Meanwhile the current fire shadow doubled over and began heaving. "I hate it when you and Tobi-kun do that"

Naruto laughed as he walked into the school with his father behind him. The classroom itself had not changed, only the people in it.

Biwako's white hair was now down to her mid back and she now wore a short white kimono with long sleeves but cut off about half way down her thigh, revealing a pair of black skin tight shorts. Going across her back was a tanto with a pitch black sheath.

Kagami had grown out his hair so it looked a lot like his father's so that along with a set of red armor similar to Naruto's, he looked very much like his father. His twin wakizashis had been joined by a gunbai similar to his father's and he wore his forehead protector around his waist like a belt.

* * *

 _Naruto and Kagami stood on the opposite sides of a training field. All of their armor, weapons and anything that could give them an advantage had been shed._

 _This was a battle of skill and skill alone._

 _They each sat in very different stances._

 _Naruto's back leg was bent and was bearing most of his weight while only the ball of his foot of his left leg rested on the ground. His left hand was in front of him at waist level and parallel with the floor. His right was perpendicular to that one, close to his chest like he was about to pray._

 _This was the Katsujinken, the Saving Fist. A style created by Naruto that combined the defensive Senju Style, the offensive Goken, the precision striking of Juuken and the practice of using every limb from Muay Thai. Ironically, the Saving Fist was one of the most dangerous styles in all of Konoha._

 _Kagami's feet were shoulder length apart but it was his hands that were dangerous. Each were held in open knife hands, with one parallel to the floor at waist level while the other was at eye level._

 _This was the Mutoryu, the no-sword style. By incorporating his kenjutsu style and his Uchiha interceptor fist, Kagami was able to create a style_

 _Both boys disappeared in a burst of speed before meeting each other's fist in the center of the field, releasing a small shock wave._

 _Naruto dropped to the floor and swung his leg to sweep Kagami's but the Uchiha just jumped out of the way. Naruto kept swinging his leg and placed his hands on the floor, pulling himself into a whirlwind._

 _Kagami twisted in the middle of his jump so he did a somersault, avoiding Naruto's kicks._

 _Kagami sprung forward while Naruto was still recovering from the spin and tried to kick the Senju in the head only for Naruto to barely block the kick with his forearms._

 _Naruto grabbed the leg and quickly struck two pressure points on it, causing the limb to instantly go numb._

 _Kagami cursed before twisting on his remaining leg to perform a spinning hook kick, attempting to strike Naruto in the face with his heel._

 _Naruto however ducked under and stepped with his right foot, his right hand held in a nukite._

" _Katsujinken: Kazoe Nukite! (Saving Fist: Counted Overhand Stroke!)" He yelled as he struck Kagami with 4 fingers, then 3, then 2, then 1...within a matter of seconds. The Uchiha flew back from the strength of the technique and struck a tree with enough force to make a dent._

 _Luckily, the strike must have restored movement to Kagami's arm as he placed both hands in front of his, fingers curved inwards like claws._

" _Tatsu Maki! (Dragon Twister!)" He yelled before propelling himself forward, twisting his body like a twister. In an instant, he was a mere 2 feet from Naruto. Kagami planted a foot on the floor and thrust his claw hand out._

 _For a split second, the aura of a dragon surrounded the Uchiha while an aura of tiger surrounded Naruto._

 _Kagami thrust his spinning claw at Naruto when suddenly the Senju disappeared so suddenly, Kagami thought he had used the Hiraishin._

 _In actually Naruto had dropped to a crouch, dodging Kagami's attack and allowing his to use his next technique. Naruto quickly placed one hand to the floor before lifting his body into a one handed hand stand._

" _Senkyuutai! (Drill Bow Thigh!)" Naruto yelled before delivering a sharp high kick with his right leg straight into Kagami's chin._

 _For a second Kagami was weightless as he flew into the air but that changed as he suddenly crashed to the ground._

 _Kagami was about to get up when he realized he couldn't. "Dammit"_

" _Looks like the Uchiha can't beat the Senju. Ah, how history repeats itself" Naruto taunted with a grin as he thrust out his hand._

" _Just you wait Fishcake, I'll kick your ass next time" Kagami responded before taking Naruto's hand, a grin of his own on his face._

* * *

Naruto and Kagami were both the best of friends and most bitter of rivals. Their friendly rivalry was often compared to Hashirama's and Madara's and most onlookers thought the two could one day surpass their parents.

A majority of their rivalry stemmed from the fact that they were two of the three best students in the class.

The third wore a pair of black shinobi sandals, shin and forearm guards and a black jumpsuit with the Konoha symbol on the back. He had light skin, spiky brown hair and dark eyes.

This boy was the prodigy of the Sarutobi Clan and son of Sasuke Sarutobi. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen was loud and unwilling to take anything seriously but Naruto could tell that he was analyzing everything anyone did.

Hashirama walked to the front of the room and immediately everyone sat down and their eyes were turned to the Shinobi no Kami.

"Thank you boys and girls or I should be saying, thank you fellow Shinobi and Kunoichi. Entrusted in you is the future of Konoha. It is up to each and everyone of you to protect the civilians, the village and each other" Hashirama said. All the genin's hearts became a little more heavy but they knew were strong enough to protect what they cared about.

"Now, it is time for you to officially become Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato." Hashirama said before pulling out a clip board that showed the teams of all 9 students.

"Team 1 will consist of Gekko Hyuga, Kagami Uchiha and Kirifuda Aburame. It will be lead by Kama Hatake" Hashirama announced. Naruto nodded in understanding. The team would be a seek and destroy team as Gekko and Kirifuda would find the target and immobilise them with juuken or the aburame bugs before Kagami destroyed the target with his Katon jutsu or Kenjutsu.

Hashirama continued. "Team 3 will consist of Shika Nara, Inoshishi Yamanaka and Chocho Akimichi. It will be lead by Kosuke Sarutobi"

Naruto nodded once more. This "Ino-Shika-Cho" formation would be great for trapping and capturing prisoners and enemies.

"Finally, Team 7 will consist of Naruto Senju, Biwako Hayashi and Hiruzen Sarutobi. It will be led by Tobirama Senju" Hashirama said. Now Naruto was surprised. Oji-san never told him that he was going to become a teacher, let alone his teacher!

In a puff of smoke appeared a man with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a pair of black anbu pants and a chunin vest with no shirt underneath.

"Team 3, meet at Training Ground 11 in 10 minutes" Kosuke ordered before disappearing in another puff of smoke. Shika, Inoshishi and Chocho all looked at each other before jumping out of their seats and running out the door.

All 6 genin waited for another 30 minutes when Naruto decided to throw a kunai. Once it impacted with the floor, there was a flash of light and Tobirama Senju appeared in all of his glory.

"Took you long enough" Tobirama mumbled.

"Team 7 meet at Training Ground 7 in 10 minutes" Tobirama ordered before turning to the remaining genin.

"Kama said to meet him on the roof, he was just too lazy to come down" Tobirama explained with a roll of his eyes.

There was silence before Hiruzen, Biwako, Kagami, Gekko and Kirifuda dashed out the door, hurrying toward their respective meeting points.

"Sayonara Tou-san!" Naruto yelled to his father before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Hashirama sighed. "He's becoming like you when you learned that trick"

When Tobirama first created the Hiraishin, he had placed seals on every part of the village so he didn't have to walk anywhere much to Mito and Hashirama's ire.

"He acts more like you" Tobirama pointed out with a small laugh before disappearing in his own flash.

"Show offs…" Hashirama said with a sigh before walking out, eager to get some sleep before he had to go to the office.

* * *

Naruto got to the field first and gave a sigh of nostalgia at the location his uncle had picked before he decided to lean against his favorite Sakura tree to wait. He didn't have to wait long as Tobirama appeared in his own flash.

"You're still using the slower formula" Naruto pointed out with a smirk. He had refined the Hiraishin to a slightly faster formula which he had begun to use but his uncle had been stubborn and wanted to use the formula he made.

Tobirama didn't respond as he saw Biwako and Hiruzen jogging onto the ground.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Hiruzen asked with a shocked look. They had left before them but Naruto and Tobirama got here first.

A kunai appeared in Naruto's hand. "Hiraishin"

"Lucky" Biwako mumbled under her breath.

"Sit down and tell me your likes, dislikes and dreams" Tobirama said as he took a seat. He didn't want to do this but Hashirama insisted that all teams do this so that everyone could get to know each other better.

Biwako raised her hand. "My name is Biwako Hayashi. I like teriyaki, reading and helping people. I dislike bakas, arrogant people and sushi. My dream is to become a great medical nin"

Tobirama nodded, she was well rounded and he could tell by her chakra that she had great control.

"You're next Saru" Tobirama ordered.

Hiruzen sighed before jumping up and doing the "nice guy" pose. "Sup! The name's Hiruzen Sarutobi! I like hijiki, Katon and Doton jutsu, hanging out with Enma and cute girls! I dislike narazuke, arrogant people and people who hate monkeys! My dream is to become Hokage!"

Naruto gave a small laugh. "My name is Naruto Senju. I like ramen, kenjutsu although I have yet to find a good sword, training and my family. I dislike arrogant people, naive people and vegetables. My dream is to become Hokage"

"Yeah, like you're going to beat me" Hiruzen said with a roll of his eyes.

"You want to go you stupid monkey?" Naruto said, a fire igniting his eyes.

Hiruzen punched his fist. "I'll kick your ass right here and now, Fishcake!"

Tobirama clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Enough, it is time for the test to see if you become genin"

"Test? Aren't we genin already!" Hiruzen yelled, expressing the confusion held by the entire group.

"Not yet, the academy test was to test your knowledge and basic skills. This test is to see if you have the ability to actually fight in the real world"

Naruto nodded at the logic. "What do we to do, Tobirama-sensei?"

Tobirama showed them two small silver bells. "You are to try to steal these 2 bells from my waist. If you get a bell, you pass. If you do not, you go back to the Academy"

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "But there are only 2 bells!"

"Which means one of you is going back to the Academy" Tobirama said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh and don't forget to come at me with the intent to kill" Was Tobirama's final note before all 3 genin in training disappeared, 2 in a burst of speed and 1 in a flash.

 _Now we wait,_ Tobirama thought to himself as he took out a kunai and began to sharpen it.

* * *

Naruto was perched in one of the trees as he began to think about his options.

 _I only have a speed advantage in the Hiraishin but he will hands down beat me in Taijutsu. I may have a chance in Ninjutsu but I have no way to combat the Raijin no Ken._

He closed his eyes and felt for everyone's signatures. Biwako was two trees away from him while Hiruzen was on the other side and seemed to be molding chakra, That meant he was about to attack...Tobirama Senju...alone...as a genin…

"Baka Saru (Idiot Monkey)" Naruto mumbled when he saw Hiruzen jump out. He gave a sigh and was about to jump out when he realized something.

"It's a teamwork test" Naruto mumbled before disappearing in a burst of speed to find Biwako.

* * *

"You're foolish to try and face me alone" Tobirama commented as he sharpened his kunai.

"I'll show that idiot fishcake that I'm the one who'll be Hokage" Hiruzen said with a growl before forming 4 hand seals.

He bit his thumb causing it to bleed before grinning. "Besides who said I was alone?"

Hiruzen slammed his palm onto the floor and there was a large puff of smoke. "Meet Enma, my partner"

Enma's body and tail is covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants and he had long unkempt white hair that reached into his back. He wore a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wore a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash.

"What do you want Saru? I was in the middle of trying to ask Bonten out on a date!" Enma complained.

Hiruzen pointed at the man in front of them. "I need your help to fight Tobirama Senju"

"Alright! Henge: Kongonyoi! (Transformation: Adamantine Staff!)" Enma yelled. There was a small puff of smoke before the summon creature turned into a black bo-staff with gold tips.

"Impressive, a powerful personal summon at your age" Tobirama commented before launching himself at Hiruzen with a water whip in hand.

Hiruzen quickly spun the bo in front of him, creating a shield with the spinning black weapon.

Tobirama scowled before creating a single hand seal. "Suiton: Suiryudan! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!)"

A giant dragon made of water shimmered into existence and flew at Hiruzen with great speed. Hiruzen planted Enma into the ground before flashing through his own seals.

"Katon: Karyu Endan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!)" Hiruzen yelled before spewing a huge flame dragon at Tobirama. The dragons met and canceled each other out, enveloping the field in steam.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)"

A huge gust of wind ripped through the field, blowing away the steam. Standing there in their full glory was Naruto Senju and Biwako Hayashi, 2 kunais in each of Naruto's hands and Biwako's tanto in her's.

"Now Biwako!" Naruto ordered.

Chakra burst from Biwako's body before she slammed her palm on the ground. "ROOM!"

Around them, a spherical barrier appeared around them that encompassed the entire training field. Before Tobirama could figure out what it did, Biwako made an overhead slice with her tanto. A large beam of energy flew from her knife and struck Tobirama, sending him flying to the other side of the field.

Hiruzen turned toward Naruto and Biwako with a look that screamed 'are you crazy?'. "What are you doing? This is every man for himself!"

Naruto shook his head. "It's a teamwork test! We need to work together to beat him!"

Hiruzen paused and stared into Naruto's eyes, looking for deceit before sighing. "Fine!"

They turned around to see Tobirama flying toward them once more, the Raijin no Ken in hand.

"Biwako!" Naruto ordered once more.

"Takuto!" Biwako yelled before thrusting a hand out. Tobirama instantly stopped moving, hovering mid air in Biwako's invisible grasp.

Naruto slammed his hand on the floor. "Kongo Fusa! (Adamantine Sealing Chains!)"

A bunch of golden chains flew from the floor, flying toward Tobirama and restraining him in their grasps. Tobirama struggled against the Uzumaki fuinjutsu but it was useless against their might.

Like a perfect team, Naruto and Hiruzen jumped back each flipping through their own hand seals. Naruto finished first and blew out a tsunami of fire that covered the field from end to end. "Katon: Goka Mekkayaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)"

Hiruzen finished and slammed a hand to the floor. "Doton: Doryudan! (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!)"

A dragon appeared from the ground and fired 5 mud balls from it's mouth before flying toward Tobirama. The mud balls and the dragon flew through the wave of fire, igniting themselves before impacting with Tobirama.

The Senju flew through the air and slammed into a tree, dissolving into water.

"What! We've been fighting a Mizu Bunshin this entire time!" Hiruzen yelled with shock. Naruto on the other hand was thinking, _A Mizu Bunshin is 1/10th the strength of the original...I still have a lot of work until I'm as strong as him and Tou-san…_

Tobirama appeared in a flash and began clapping his hands. "Congratulations, you managed to defeat my clone"

"Do we pass?" Naruto asked his white haired relative.

Tobirama sighed. "You didn't get the bells but you did defeat my clone and work together…"

He then gave them a genuine smile. "So yes, you pass"

"Yes!" Team 7 cheered as they high-fived and for that second there was no rivalry or insecurity. They were a team, each having each other's back in a battle.

Hiruzen turned to his female teammate. "Biwako, what was that ability?"

"I was born the ability to create an area around me where I can control the objects within it. I call it 'Room'" Biwako explains as she activated "Room". A blue forcefield surrounded her hand before she turned it off.

Tobirama also realized something when he saw Biwako's hidden ability. "Naruto, how did you know Madara's signature move?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well..."

* * *

 _Naruto stepped outside of the Senju Compound and sighed. His parents had deemed it necessary to invite everyone person they had ever met to Naruto's twelfth birthday._

 _He had felt suffocated with the attention so he had decided to leave and go to his favorite spot on the compound, the tree that stood over the lake._

 _He appeared in a flash only to be surprised when there was someone else there. He was a light-skinned man with spiky, black hair that went down to his waist. He wore a crimson armor similar to Naruto's father's but the large gunbai going across his back distinguished them._

 _The man turned around revealing his blood red eyes. "So you're Hashirama-baka's kid"_

 _Naruto stared right back, not even flinching. "My name is Naruto"_

 _The man turned away, looking once more at the moon's reflection over the lake. "I know who you are. My kid said you're the only one who can give him a challenge"_

 _Naruto smirked. "He's the only one that stands a chance against me"_

 _The man gave a chuckle. "I like you, you've got backbone. You're more like your father and his brother had a love child instead"_

 _Naruto gave a smirk but said nothing. He knew exactly who this man was. He was the only man in the village that could make fun of his father and uncle and get away with it._

" _I heard it's your birthday" The man said, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. Naruto nodded._

 _The man sighed. "I'm only going to do this once"_

 _He made a single horse sign. "Katon: Goka Mekkayaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)"_

 _He took in a deep breath before blowing out a wave of crimson flames that briefly caused the lake to glow like blood._

" _Your turn" The man said._

 _Naruto nodded and made his own horse seal. "Katon: Goka Mekkayaku! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)"_

 _He took a deep breath and blew out his own flames but they were only about half as large as the man's._

 _The man looked surprised for a second. "Not bad...for a beginner"_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes causing the man to give one more laugh before standing up._

" _Oh and don't forget to kick my kid's ass a few times, he needs to get his head out of the clouds" He said before standing up and disappearing in a vortex, leaving only Naruto and the moon to think about what just happened._

* * *

"So Madara Uchiha, the Bishamon (God of War) decided to give you, the son of his greatest rival the secret to his signature technique" Biwako asked.

Hiruzen shook his head and gave a small laugh. "He's a crazy bastard"

Tobirama laughed. "Come, let's get lunch, my treat"

"RAMEN!/BARBEQUE!" Naruto and Hiruzen screamed at the same time. They turned to glare at each other, lightning sparking between their eyes.

Naruto's eyes glowed with fire. "There's only one way to settle this…"

Hiruzen nodded with complete concentration. "Right…"

"Jan Ken Pon!"

 **SUP MY LITTLE BUDS! Hehe sorry about that but I'm so hyped about his chapter! So much shit went down and must be discussed.**

 **I gave the Senju a skill based bloodline as I feel it makes sense. All of the Senjus that we know have some special ability. Hashirama's bloodline and elemental ninjutsu, Tobirama's Space Time Jutsu and Suiton, Toka's genjutsu and Tsunade's super strength and healing. I hope it makes sense for you guys**

 **Katsujinken is based off of techniques from History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi and my own personal ideas. I do not own Kenichi.**

 **Muto-ryu is based off of Zoro's style and Sabo's style from One Piece which I also don't own.**

 **Naruto, Kagami and Hiruzen all seem very advanced because they are. Naruto and Kagami have been trained by their families who include some of the greatest shinobi of all time! Not to mention Hiruzen becomes the Sandaime one day!**

 **I gave Biwako the Op-Op no Mi's powers because she needs to serve a purpose...She will NOT be a Sakura! (BTW I gave her white hair because I was reading Deadman Wonderland and Shiro's hair is amazing)**

 **Oh and because you guys have been asking, this will NOT be a story where Naruto will be sealed in a scroll! Naruto will live through all 4 Shinobi Wars and become a legend (Maybe even a Kage…)! So if that's not what you want, then I'm sorry but that's how this story is going to go!**

 **Now comes the interesting part, Pairing. This story will either have a singular pairing or a small harem of 3 people or less.**

 **Your current choices are...**

 **Fem-Sandaime Kazekage**

 **Daughter of Hanzo**

 **Young Akasha Bloodriver**

 **Fem-Danzo**

 **OC**

 **Let me know who else you want added to the choices in the reviews! Ok that's all for now folks, Adios! -Knife**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thunk._

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk._

Naruto threw kunai at a post, warping to it before warping back and throwing another kunai.

His teammates were bored as well. Hiruzen spun a Bo lazily in his hands while Biwako half-heartedly practiced slicing invisible enemies with her tanto. This continued for a while until Tobirama appeared in a flash with his usual stern expression.

"Oji-san, where were you?" Naruto asked his fellow Senju.

Tobirama threw Hiruzen a small scroll with the letter C on it. "I got us a mission"

Hiruzen cracked the seal and read the scroll quickly. "Delivering a scroll to the leader of a village? Cool!"

He handed Naruto and Biwako the scroll who read it as well. They were to deliver a scroll to Musashi Miyamoto, the leader of Tetsu no Kuni.

"Sweet! Tetsu no Kuni makes the best swords!" Naruto cheered, a bright grin on his face.

"This is very important" Biwako pointed out with a serious expression. Tetsu no Kuni was a well known land with a military power equal to almost all of the other shinobi villages. Between their chakra enhanced armor, lightweight but powerful weapons and ability to attack a shinobi before he could even finish his hand seals, they were a force to be reckon with.

Tobirama nodded. "Yes which is why we must leave immediately"

All three members of Team 7, noticing the seriousness in their leader's voice, nodded in unison. "Hai!"

* * *

Team 7 had traveled for a good 5 or 6 days when they finally reached Tetsu no Kuni and to say there were impressed was an understatement.

The Three Wolves were incredibly large and imposing. Naruto instantly knew that no army would be able to lay siege to them without losing tremendous casualties. After all the temperature was so cold that any invading frost would either die from Hypothermia or be immobilized to the point that a small force could defeat them. Not to mention the lack of food and high, icy, sloped walls of the mountain that made them easy to defend but almost impossible to scale.

They entered the headquarters of the Samurai with caution only to be met by 2 samurai guards. Each wore heavy, segmented plate-armour that covers the shoulders, chest, upper back, lower sides, and thighs. They also wore gauntlets, shin guards, helmets and face masks that Naruto guessed was designed to act like respirators to combat poison regularly used by shinobi.

They were intimidating and Naruto was ready to jumped back and flip through some hand seals at a moment's notice. After all, a twitch from these men and he could have a slice through his stomach...

Tobirama stepped forward. "Stand down, we are here under orders of the Hokage to deliver a message to you general."

The samurai looked at each other for a moment and said something before turning to Team 7 once more. "Miyamoto-dono will see you."

 _Hidden radios...,_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the long hallways. They were grand, with arched ceilings, wooden walls and tall pillars that reached to the ceiling. On the walls were beautiful paintings, marvelous mounted katanas and delicate calligraphy that all seemed match perfectly.

But the final doorway at the end of the hall was basic, a simple sliding paper door on a plain oak mount. Tobirama hesitantly opened the door to reveal the leader of Tetsu no Kuni in all his glory.

The man sat in seiza in front of a small table with a calligraphy pen in hand. He was tall with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and brown eyes that twinkled with whimsy. He wore a dark blue kimono with the image of a dancing crane.

He sat dignified but with a slight spring, like there was a hidden child within him.

The man looked at them and smiled. "Welcome."

Tobirama and team bowed to the man before them. "Thank you for letting us into your country Miyamoto-sama."

"No need for formalities, Tobirama-san." Musashi said while gesturing to the seats on the other side of the table. Carefully the 4 members of the team lowered themselves onto the cushions before relaxing slightly due to finally sitting down for the first time in almost a week.

"Who are you, young ones?" Musashi asked the genin.

Biwako bowed her head in respect. "Hello Miyamoto-sama, my name is Biwako Hayashi."

Hiruzen raised a peace sign. "Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Naruto bowed slightly. "Hello, my name is Naruto Senju."

Musashi gave a small chuckle. "Ah, Hashirama's son."

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock. "You know my father?"

"Yes, even us samurai know of the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)." Musashi said with a smile.

Tobirama reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll. "Our mission was to give you this scroll Musashi-san."

"Ah your brother wishes for increased shipments of chakra metal to Konohagakure no Sato." Musashi said after reading the scroll quickly. He picked up his calligraphy pen and signed his name elegantly before stamping it with his seal.

He then handed the scroll to Biwako who opened her hands in surprise. "Done."

"Arigato Musashi-sama." She said. Usually trading between lands took a while as the leaders often had to go over the message to make sure there was no secret loopholes.

"I would stay here for another week if I were you, there's a storm coming and anyone exposed will freeze." Musashi advised.

"Thank you." Tobirama said as he stood up. The group was about to walk out when Naruto remembered something.

"Musashi-sama, do you know of a swordsmith that can make me a quality blade?" He asked the greatest samurai in the world.

Musashi paused and placed a hand to his chin in thought before sighing when he realized the answer. "My best friend and maker of my own swords is the greatest swordsmith to ever grace Tetsu no Kuni. He is retired but perhaps..."

"What is his name?" Naruto asked.

"Goro Masamune." Musashi said.

Tobirama's eyes widened in surprise. "Masamune!"

Biwako was just as surprised. "The Masamune? The Toshin (God of the Sword)?"

"Yes. You will find him right outside of the Suiro." Musashi said with a smile although he seemed slightly pained.

"Thank you Musashi-sama, we will leave you now." Naruto said before standing up with his team.

Musashi nodded and gestured to the table before him. "Be sure to stop by sometime and have some tea."

"Of course." Naruto said with a smile before following his team out the door.

* * *

Naruto trudged through the snow, activating the heat seals on his armor as well as coating his skin in chakra so he wouldn't freeze. He had been walking through the snow for 20 minutes and couldn't seemed to find the home of Goro Masamune through the sea of white snow.

Suddenly he facepalmed. _Oh wait, I'm a sensor!_

The Senju closed his eyes and searched for the signatures around him. Behind him he felt a few hundred signatures from the Suiro but a dozen meters to his right, he sensed a single source of chakra.

He focused chakra to his feet and jumped up, landing on top of the snow before dashing toward the source, eager to get out of the cold.

Once he reached the small cabin, he knocked against the thick wood door. The cabin was small and humble but Naruto could tell that the wood was thick and most likely reinforced with steel or something of the like. Behind the cabin however a small forge that looked to be on from the smoke and heat radiating off of it.

There was no response until Naruto heard a sigh. The door opened a crack to reveal a middle aged man with long white hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a simple grey robe and in his hand was a katana that he used as a cane.

"Boy, do you know how cold it is out there?" The man said with a scowl.

Naruto nodded. "Yes sir"

The man said nothing before opening the door more and walking inside. "Come in, Senju-kun"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked as he walked in.

The man gave a small laugh. "Clan symbol on armor"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he took a seat at the small table while the man walked to a small cabinet beside the mantle and pulled out a black bottle.

"Sake or tea?" He asked, gesturing to the bottle then to the tea kettle.

"Whatever you are having" Naruto said politely.

The man smiled and pulled out the bottle and two saucers. "Sake it is"

"So why have you come out in this weather to find little ol' me?" The man asked while taking a sip from his saucer.

Naruto placed his hands on the floor and bowed his head. "I, Naruto Senju humbly request that you make me a fine sword"

The man stopped mid drink and placed his saucer down. "No"

Naruto flinched but nodded when he saw the pained expression on Masamune's face.. "Hai"

The man looked at the boy before him before sighing. "Why do you wish for one of my swords?"

"I wish to one day be strong enough to protect the ones important to me. I want to be able to hold a sword in my hand and stare down the challenges that I will one day face with strength." Naruto said honestly.

"So Masamune-sama, please craft my sword" Naruto pleaded, his head bowed so low it almost touched the floor. Masamune looked straight into Naruto's blue eyes before sighing.

"It will be done"

Naruto's eyes lit up and he was about to thank the man when Masamune raised a hand to stop him. "You don't need to thank your friends. Also, don't call me Masamune-sama, it makes me feel old"

"Whatever you say Goro-san" Naruto said with a shake of his head. It felt weird being so informal with a legend like Goro Masamune.

Masamune poured himself some more sake. "Now tell me about yourself. How is it like to be the son of the Shodaime Hokage?"

Naruto's face darkened for a moment before it returned to its usual joyful radiance. "It's great but my parents are always working, my dad as the Hokage and my mom with her job as the representative from Uzushiogakure. So I'm usually alone, training and sparring with my rival and uncle"

Goro frowned for a moment before sighing. It was a shame Naruto didn't have his parents around that much but Goro could tell he was a good kid and would grow up strong regardless.

Masamune lifted his sake. "Let us drink to a new friendship!"

Naruto grinned as he lifted his own. "Cheers!"

They both downed their drinks and began to laugh. Goro was right, it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day in his bed, his clothes hanging off his body and a splitting headache. He didn't remember much from last night except for Goro walking him back to his inn late in the morning and trying to do the knife game with one of the special kunai Goro made for him.

They were specially made for him, with a heavy kunai blade with 2 prongs. They had a slightly thicker hand in which he planned to write his revised Hiraishin seal. Although if his new seal worked, he may not need the Hiraishin for much longer…

There was a loud knock at the door. "Naruto! Get up!"

Naruto grabbed his head in pain. "Goddamn loud noises…"

"You want loud? I can get LOUD!" Biwako screamed at the top of her lungs before kicking open the door.

Naruto's head felt like someone was hammering a nail into it. "Goddammit Biwako…"

Biwako blushed darker than Naruto's hair. "Um Naruto…"

Naruto groaned before looking down, noticing for the first time his lack of pants and his...morning issue.

"Goddammit" Naruto mumbled, too tired to blush or hide it.

Biwako however was blushing enough for the both of them as she looked him up and down. "I'll leave now"

"Yes you should" Naruto said honestly. Biwako fumbled with the doorknob for a second before quickly exiting the room, going off to take a cold shower.

Naruto sighed before grabbing his armor and new kunais. "Let's get this over with…"

* * *

Naruto groaned as he walked into the training room. Tetsu no Kuni had massive training rooms as the brutal weather and incline of the mountains caused training outside to be almost impossible.

"Someone turn off the light" Naruto mumbled as he stood next to Biwako. The white haired girl blushed red and refused to look at him while Hiruzen gave him the "what happened?" look. Naruto shrugged, he didn't know why she was over reacting.

Tobirama grinned sadistically. "That was just what I was planning"

Team 7 knew that whenever Tobirama grinned, they were going to get hurt. "Shit"

Tobirama made a single Tora hand seal and the last thing Naruto would see was his uncle's sadistic smile. "Kokuangyo no jutsu! (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique!)"

Instantly Naruto's eyesight was robbed of him and he was left in the darkness. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain to his stomach and he flew backwards, hitting the wall.

"Dammit" He cursed before standing up. Instantly he was struck in the face, kicked in the stomach and punched in the jewels.

"Not...cool...Oji-san…" Naruto said as he fell to his knees only to be kicked in the head again, resulting in him striking his friend the wall once more.

 _How do I do this?_

He heard his teammates being struck and hitting against walls as well so he knew he wasn't alone. He heard…

 _That's it! I can enhance my other senses with chakra and use my sensing ability to find where Oji-san is!,_ Naruto thought as he did just that. Suddenly, it was as if someone turned on the light.

He sensed a boy his age to his left with a chakra pool about half as big as his own which he knew must be Hiruzen. The only genin with pools even close to Naruto's was Kagami and Hiruzen but he outclassed both of them due to his Uzumaki blood.

To his right was a girl with a smaller pool than Sarutobi but Naruto could feel the control she had over her chakra by the way it coursed through her body.

In front of Naruto was a man with a chakra pool the size of a kage. It was almost oppressive but it wasn't even close to Naruto's dad who had incredibly dense chakra just like Naruto.

Naruto felt the man tense and shoot forward to strike Naruto in stomach only for Naruto to parry the strike and bring his elbow up to block the one after it. Naruto parried both strikes and spun around, striking Tobirama in the chest with in open palm strike infused with chakra.

At the last moment, he defused the chakra causing Tobirama to fly backwards with the superhuman hit.

"How did you do that?" He heard Biwako ask as she slid into her fighting stance, ready to defend herself.

"Listen to his footsteps" Naruto hinted as he blurred forward to strike his uncle. He twisted and placed his right leg on the floor, twisting his body so he did a full side somersault and tried to land with his left leg on Tobirama's head only for the kage-level shinobi to no longer be there. Naruto scowled before landing, placing his left hand on the floor, and began swinging his legs in a lightning chakra enhanced whirlwind. His legs sparked with deadly electricity and spun with unbelievable speed due to the lightning chakra stimulating his synapses.

"Looks like you finally understand the basis of nintaijutsu" Tobirama said with a little pride. Nintaijutsu was a style of shinobi combat that not many knew how to use besides the Raikages of Kumogakure. So to see any 13 year old much less his nephew using Nintaijutsu at the age of 13, he was rather impressed.

Naruto said nothing and instead landed in a muay thai stance. "Kazekiri! (Wind Cutter!)"

His legs glowed with chakra as they were coated with wind chakra and Naruto disappeared. If it wasn't for Tobirama's battle hardened instincts, he would be missing a head. Instead Naruto's kick continued until it struck the floor, leaving a 5 foot long slice in the floor.

"How many more skills can that damn Senju have?" Hiruzen mumbled as he felt the shifts in the air and vibrations in the ground from Naruto's onslaught of Tobirama.

"His father is the Shinobi no Kami, the only person besides Madara Uchiha to have mastered every known form of Shinobi Combat. I wouldn't be surprised if one day, Naruto surpassed them" Biwako mused. If Hiruzen could see, he would have saw Biwako blushing at the thought of a grown up Naruto.

Hiruzen was about to ask something when Naruto interrupted him. "Come on you Baka Saru, get in on the action!"

Fire literally ignited on the Sarutobi's body as he leapt into the brawl, eager to defeat his sensei and kick Naruto's ass in the process.

Biwako watched this and just shook her head. "Boys…"

She then placed her hands in the ram sign and focused her chakra. "Kai"

It would take her "genius" teammates another half an hour to realize that they were in a genjutsu. "Genius" in combat, not in common sense…

* * *

The next day, Naruto was in one of the Samurai training grounds striking a post. It was early in the morning and the rest of his team was still asleep. Tobirama had went out drinking the night before, Hiruzen had stayed up late the night before so he could "make a technique cooler than that stupid Nintaijutsu" and Biwako had decided to read late into the night.

In Naruto's hand was a gift from Musashi, a simple bokken made of the wood of a thousand year old tree. He had told the man that Masamune was going to make him a sword so the general of Tetsu no Kuni had decided to give Naruto his personal bokken so Naruto could create a style that would fit him.

Naruto didn't want to accept the gift but Musashi had insisted on the grounds that once Naruto became a master swordsmen, he would come back to Tetsu no Kuni to face Musashi in a spar.

Naruto swung the bokken diagonally, striking the post with enough force to dent the dummy before twisting the blade. He sliced, striking the dummy in the ribcage with enough force to crack the wood.

"If you had used a real sword, you would have bisected him"

Naruto turned around to see a familiar face. Goro Masamune stood behind him with a smile and an odd bag on his back.

"Goro-san! You look as old as ever!" Naruto said with a big goofy grin as he gestured at Goro's long white hair with his bokken.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I've never seen a face that has looked more like an elephant's ass" Masamune said with a smile of his own.

"What's up old man?" Naruto asked the man before him.

"I finished your order" Masamune said. He slung off the bag from his back and unzipped it, revealing 3 large objects wrapped in cloth.

"Three?" Naruto asked as he expected only one blade. He hadn't planned to use three weapons but he would incorporate them into the style. A real warrior was not restricted to a single way of battle.

"They are my three greatest works. I began to work yesterday and I poured my heart into the metal, thus 3 blades came out" Masamune said. He reached down and pulled out a sword and unwrapped it.

"Shusui (Clear Autumn Water)" He said. Shusui's blade was black with a distinct red hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges. Its red hamon gave it the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It had no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. It's Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath was black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds.

Naruto looked at the blade in awe before collecting himself and sheathing the blade, sliding the blade into his obi (belt).

Masamune pulled out his next creation and unwrapped it to show Naruto.

"Wado Ichimonji" He said. Wado Ichimonji's sheath and hilt was as white as freshly fallen snow but also as dangerous as a blizzard. Naruto drew the katana, revealing a blade so pristine and clear, it was almost see through like a shard of glass.

Shusui and Wado Ichimonji looked like opposites, one was as black and mysterious as the darkest night sky while the other was as bright and vibrant as the sun.

Masamune finally took out the last blade revealing it much larger than both Wado Ichimonji and Shusui as well as taller than both Masamune and Naruto by a few inches.

"And my greatest work, Yoru (Night)" Masamune introduced. As soon as Naruto cast his eyes upon it, he knew Masamune was right. It was a masterpiece.

Yoru is an ornately decorated single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade. It was about 6 feet long and heavy for a sword but Naruto could lift it. On the hilt of this blade is a crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt are much longer than average. The blade itself was pitch-black with a very strong sheen, making it look like a mirror that reflected your deepest fears...or your death…

"I don't know what to say…" Naruto mumbled. What can you say after being given three of the greatest blades in existence?

"Thank you would be a good start" Goro said with a big grin.

Naruto bowed to the man. "Thank you Goro-san, I owe you much"

Goro placed a hand on the Senju's shoulder. "You owe me only your friendship Naruto-kun"

"I will leave you here to train, you have much to practice" Goro said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Ja ne (See ya)" He said over his shoulder with a wave of his hand.

"Ja ne" Naruto said. He lifted Yoru with both hands and smiled as he charged it with chakra. Time seemed to stop for a moment as he swung the blade as much strength as he could muster, intent on destroying his target.

"Kokuto Issen! (Black Blade Single Flash!)"

A black blade of compressed air flew from the midnight blade before flying and cutting straight through the dummy and the wall behind it.

Naruto looked at Yoru with surprise before grinning. "Naruto Senju-Uzumaki, master of Kenjutsu. It has a ring to it"

 **Yo! Hey guys what's up! So yeah there's a lot of things that has happened.**

 **So first, Naruto finally got his weapons! I decided to give him Shusui, Wado Ichimonji and Yoru from One Piece because each of them are awesome. He will NOT be using Santoryu but Nitoryu and Mihawk's style.**

 **Second, I was thinking about what some of you guys were saying about Naruto's progress. Naruto is the son of Hashirama Senju, the Shinobi no Kami and Mito Uzumaki, the Greatest Seal Master in Uzumaki Clan history. Not to mention his uncle is the ninja who will become Nidaime Hokage. Thus I'm sure Naruto is very strong for his age and will likely be a prodigy of the likes of Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha. Not to mention his rivals are Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kagami Uchiha so he will be advanced as he needs to compete with the other legends of his generation.**

 **Lastly, the pairing. I am stuck between two options that I both like.**

 **One is a Fem-Sandaime Kazekage who I've named Ai (Love). Just imagine a more flirty, less socially awkward Fem-Gaara with black hair.**

 **The other is a younger Akasha Bloodriver from Rosario Vampire.**

 **So let me know in a review if you want either Ai (Fem-Sandaime Kazekage), Akasha Bloodriver or both because I'm willing to do a three person pairing.**

 **Okay that's it, let me know what you guys think in a review. Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi no Ishi Chapter 4

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan! (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!)" Hashirama Senju yelled as he formed the last snake seal. Around him sprouted hundreds of trees eager to pierce their victims with their sharpened branches.

Their current victim was a 14 year old boy wearing black Senju armor. He was tall, about as tall as his father and slim although his body held the physical strength the Senju clan was known for. He had spiky red and gold hair that had begun to grow out a bit while his blue eyes glowed with ferocity, genius, insanity and determination.

He wore black ANBU issue pants and black shinobi sandals. At his waist were 2 beautiful katanas, one black as the night sky while the other was whiter than a Hyuga's eyes. They were both dangerous on their own but together, they were a threat of a higher magnitude.

But it was the sword in his hand that was the most interesting. It was large, as tall as the boy was and had a long black blade that curved a bit at the end. The guard was long and decorated with jewels, making the blade look like large black cross.

"I hate you Tou-san!" The boy yelled as he began to slice through the branches but they were coming too fast. The boy scowled before sheathing Yoru and placing a hand on each of his katana and charged each blade with chakra.

"Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon!" He yelled before drawing the blades simultaneously with unbelievable speed. 2 blades of air flew through the air from the rapid Iai draw, slicing through a good 15 trees with ease. However more just took their place as Hashirama kept pushing chakra into the technique, an entertained smirk on the Hokage's face.

Naruto sheathed his sword and placed his hands before him in a triangle formation. A black kanji formed in front of him before glowing bright orange as if it had just be armed.

In less than a second, the floating kanji expanded at least 50 times until it was almost unreadable when it launched forward, attaching itself to the ground in front of the trees. Suddenly the kanji glowed white before exploding with enough force to level the trees

"Senso Fuinjutsu: Bakuhatsu! (War Fuinjutsu: Explosion!)" Naruto yelled. The kanji on the floor glowed red before exploding with a force equivalent to 50 explosive tags.

Naruto charged his body with lightning before disappearing, escaping the blast zone in a Nintaijutsu enhanced burst of speed.

There was silence as Naruto floated over the ruins of the training ground. He had recently created a seal that reversed the flow of gravity by taking in the force and vectors of gravitational pull and pushed in out in a form that was either equal to or greater than the push of gravity. Thus floating and flying was now a reality for the young Senju.

It was reasons like this that the Uzumaki Clan was one of the three most feared clans in the world.

Everything was peaceful for a moment when suddenly a single tree sprouted from the ground. Then another. Then another. Suddenly another forest began to shoot from the ground in the place of the first one, causing Naruto to have to fly upwards until he was a good 20 feet above the forest.

"Why won't these things die..." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he flipped through some of his favorite hand signs, a seal hidden in his body glowing bright white at the same time.

"Kuton: Goka Mekkyaku! (Hell Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)" He yelled before blowing out a tidal wave of white flames that washed over the entire training ground. It blanketed everything, baptizing the earth with the flames of hell that burned so bright, there was a sense of beauty and sacredness that was beyond anything that had even been seen. Anything in its path was destroyed, leaving the training ground bare and burnt in a condition that no trees would grow...for a long time.

After a moment, Hashirama appeared from the ground as he had hid using the Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole) and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. Even underground, those flames were hot.

"That's the fourth training ground this month. Kinda amazing" Hashirama pointed out with a hint of awe in his voice. That was the kind of destruction only Madara and Izuna could do with Katon jutsu and now Naruto could replicate it at 13? That's a bit incredible even for someone of the likes of Hashirama.

Naruto shook his head as he stared at the blackened training ground. "Fuinjutsu is thing that's amazing. Not me or the Kuton"

* * *

 _6 months ago, Naruto was sitting at his desk in his room. His room wasn't big and was made almost entirely out of wood. The entire compound was in fact made of wood as his father had made all 100 rooms using the versatile power of Mokuton._

 _Naruto's desk was cluttered with crumpled up pieces of paper and spilled ink while Naruto's chin rested upon his folded hands._

 _Why was Naruto in such a slump? In his latest spar with Kagami Uchiha, his rival had shown him the power of Mangekyo Sharingan or at least the power he had unlocked._

 _Yes, at 13 years old Kagami Uchiha had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan when he was forced to watch the death of his family over and over when caught in his uncle's Tsukiyomi._

 _Ergo when Naruto and Kagami fought, Kagami showed him the power of Amaterasu. As such, Naruto's ass was thoroughly kicked by the Uchiha. Thus he sat at his desk trying to come up with a way to retake his title as the stronger of the two of them_

 _The Fuka Hoin (Fire Sealing Method) worked but it wasn't very practical. The only thing he had that was faster than Amaterasu was the Hiraishin and...and his special project. There was nothing Naruto had that could block the black flames and water couldn't put them out. He couldn't wait for the flames to snuff themselves out as the flames could burn for 7 days and 7 nights without requiring sustenance._

 _The only thing the young Senju could think of was to fight fire with fire but he didn't have fire strong enough to compete with Amaterasu._

" _Hey Naruto-kun, whatcha up to?"_

 _Naruto turned around to see his mother in the doorway. His mother looked as young as ever due to her Uzumaki genes and her blue eyes kept moving around, almost hyperactively until she looked at what was on his desk._

" _Whatcha working on?" She asked, her Uzumaki verbal tic prominent. For some reason, it seemed to have skipped Naruto but it was better than screaming Dattebayo or something stupid like that at the end of every sentence._

 _Naruto lifted the paper he was working on to show her. "I'm trying to find a way to combat Amaterasu, the Mangekyo technique"_

" _Your father had this same problem til he realized that Mokuton wood reinforced with nature chakra was unburnable" Mito said. Naruto nodded in understanding but sadly, he had neither Mokuton or Senjutsu._

" _Whatcha have so far?" She said as she looked over his ideas with a critical eye. This wasn't Mito the mother anymore. No this was Mito Uzumaki, the only female Level 10 seal master and woman who sealed the Kyuubi into herself to save her village and husband._

" _I can only dodge it with the Hiraishin but it's hard if I don't have any close seals, I can't block it like Tou-san and sealing it isn't practical in the middle of a fast paced battle, even for me" Naruto explained with a sigh._

" _So whatcha thinking?" Mito asked as she corrected some of his mistakes. Naruto may be her equal in sealing but even he made careless errors every now and then._

 _Naruto took out another piece of paper before drawing something very careful. "What if I could somehow compress my Katon chakra so it could become hot enough to combat Amaterasu?"_

 _Mito scratched her chin for a moment. "But if you compress your flames they will become smaller meaning you will need to add more chakra"_

" _What if I add an amplifying seal on it?" Naruto asked as he added a few seals to the design including an amplifying seal and a compression seal._

" _That could work…" Mito mumbled. She pulled out her own brush and added a few kanji to the design._

 _After about an hour of work and a lot of effort from mother and son, the seal was done. It looked very much like the kanji for "Fire" but was in fact made of hundreds of smaller seals drawn carefully by the two seal masters. It was designed to pushed chakra expelled for a Katon technique through its dozens of compression seals like water going through narrower and narrower tubes until it was pressurized before it was increased by another few dozen amplifying seals. Once you added a few fireproof seals, safeguards so it didn't explode and finally a reentry point so the chakra went back into his system, you've suddenly got a Level 10 combat seal._

 _Naruto placed it on his shoulder and pushed chakra into the piece of paper. The paper glowed red and Naruto winced in pain as the design tattoo itself onto his skin as well as began affecting his chakra system._

 _Naruto lifted his palm and focused. A small ball of fire burst to life in his palm but this time it was different. This time, the ball of flame was as white as the sun. If he didn't know better, Naruto would have thought they were the flames of the sun._

" _Incredible…" Mito mumbled under her breath. With fuinjutsu alone, they were able augment normal ninjutsu to the point it would compete with one of the ultimate techniques of one of the strongest Kekkai Genkai in the world._

" _What are you going to call it?" Mito asked her son as he stared at the flame almost hypnotically._

 _Naruto grinned, his eyes glowing in the white flame's light, "If Amaterasu is the flames of heaven, then this will be Kuton, the flames of hell"_

* * *

"Yo Oji-san!" Naruto yelled as he appeared using his uncle's favorite jutsu, the Hiraishin.

Team 7 hadn't changed much in appearance over the past year but in personality and skill, they were almost a different team.

Biwako had begun to see the world differently, seeing less black and white and more varying shades of grey. A majority of this spawned after she got her first kill when the team went on a mission to Nami no Kuni to destroy a few bandit camps 2 months ago.

Hiruzen had grown up as well, maturing past his hyperactive stage and becoming more collected after Emna took him to see the Grand Monkey Sage. Naruto didn't know what about but it had made Hiruzen less of an annoying little monkey so it was good for him.

Although the two powerhouses of the team would never admit it, Naruto and Hiruzen had become friends and rivals. In fact Naruto, Kagami and Hiruzen had begun to be called different names by the villagers after the village watched a huge spar between the three prodigies of the era.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Son of Sarutobi Sasuke and the Kojin no Konoha (Fire God of Konoha).

Kagami Uchiha, son of Madara Uchiha, nephew of Izuna Uchiha and Mei-O (Dark King).

Naruto Senju-Uzumaki, son of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, nephew of Tobirama Senju and the Izanagi (Shinto God of Heaven/Creation).

But the biggest change in Team 7 was that Biwako and Hiruzen had begun to date. After a little push from Naruto of course…

* * *

 _Naruto was sitting on top of his father's head. The village had carved his father's head in the mountain behind Konohagakure no Sato and Naruto had discovered it had one of the best views in the village._

 _He had begun to spend vast amounts of time up here, reading, making seals, practicing kenjutsu katas and just thinking about the world and his future._

 _No one knew where he went as he always left by Hiraishin and was unable to be tracked. Eventually the only way to alert him to come home was for Mito to activate one of the seals she and her son shared that glowed when one user pushed chakra into it._

 _Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the signatures of every person in Konoha. Over the last 6 months his uncle had been training him in his Sensor ability to the point he didn't even need to place a finger on the floor to sense people within the range of 5 miles._

 _The hundreds of civilians below had barely noticable chakra pools, much of which was used to run the body. He felt the signatures of his family, his father's bijuu sized pool, his uncle's high-kage sized pool, his mother's jonin level pool with added bijuu, etc. He felt his fellow genin's pool,_

 _Kirifuda's buzzed with buzzed with life due to the lifeforms living in his body while Shika's was almost lethargic. Chocho and Inoshishi's were happy as they were most likely eating chips and arranging flowers respectively. Gekko's was nervous, like something big was happening in his life._

 _Kagami's pool was fluctuating, he was most likely trying to work on Tsukuyomi or Susanoo in the Uchiha Training Ground. Biwako's chakra was interesting, it was happy as she usually was but also unsure, as if she was debating with herself over something._

 _Naruto frowned, there was someone not the village below. Naruto placed a finger to the ground to focus his ability, searching for one of his closest friends even though he would admit it._

 _His eyes opened in shock. "How did you find me?"_

" _By checking just about everywhere else and crossing them off the list" Hiruzen said. He was in his off duty clothes similar to Naruto and he had his arms behind his head._

" _Then perhaps the better question is why are you here?" Naruto asked, a little suspicious._

 _Hiruzen gave a big sigh and looked up at the night sky. "I need to talk to you about something"_

 _Naruto paused before moving over a bit, leaving a good spot next to him. "Take a seat"_

" _Nice view" Hiruzen commented as he sat down._

 _Naruto grinned. "Why do you think I stay up here?"_

" _So what's up?" Naruto asked his friend. Hiruzen sighed and leaned back, staring at Konoha with a conflicted look his face._

" _It's about Biwako"_

 _Naruto tensed, ready to take action. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"_

 _Hiruzen nodded. "Yeah, she's fine...that's sort of the problem…"_

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You want to hurt her?"_

" _No…" Hiruzen said before sighing once more._

" _I think I'm in love with her…" He admitted._

 _Naruto's blue eyes lit up. "That's awesome! You have to ask her out!"_

" _But-" Hiruzen began but Naruto cut him off._

" _Saru, we're Shinobi. There might not be a tomorrow for us so you shouldn't have regrets. Don't push it off and say 'What if?'! No, if you love her, tell her!" Naruto said. Hiruzen growled before grabbing his head as if he was in pain._

" _I can't! She's in love with you!" He yelled._

 _Everything stopped for a second before Naruto gave the most intelligent response he could think of. "What?"_

 _Hiruzen sighed for the 4th time. "Haven't you noticed how she always looks at you? How she blushes whenever you catch her?"_

 _Naruto paused before he started giggling. Then laughing. Then laughing so hard tears began to fall from his eyes and his sides began to hurt._

" _Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" Hiruzen yelled, frustrated with his friend's antics._

" _The reason Biwako blushes when she looks at me was because of what happened at Tetsu no Kuni" Naruto said when he stopped._

 _He then went on to tell Hiruzen what happened. How he had passed out at Goro Masamune's house and how he woke up the next day with the biggest hangover ever. How Biwako began to slam on his door because Tobirama wanted them for practice. How Naruto told her to go away because of his headache and finally how she broke down his door, revealing him in his underwear with a little someone awake._

" _So the reason she blushes when she looks at you is because she saw your kunai?" Hiruzen said, his jaw dropped at the sheer unbelievability of the situation._

 _Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yep pretty much"_

 _Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. "That is the funniest and stupidest thing I've ever heard"_

" _So yeah you should ask her out. I'm not stopping you" Naruto encouraged._

 _Hiruzen paused before nodding. "I think I will"_

 _Naruto grinned mischievously. "Maybe to get me out her mind, you should show her your kunai"_

 _Hiruzen swung at him with a kunai in hand but Naruto had already disappeared in a Hiraishin._

" _Get back here you damn Senju!"_

* * *

"So Oji-san what's the plan for today?" Naruto asked his uncle.

Tobirama clapped his hands. "You will all be getting summoning contracts"

Biwako and Naruto high five in happiness. "Yes!"

Hiruzen was a little less excited. "Uh Tobirama-sensei, I already have a summoning contract"

Tobirama nodded. "I know, which is why you and I will be working on Suiton jutsu"

"So what do we do? We don't have contracts" Naruto asked.

"All you have to do is bite your thumb, form these hand seals and then slam your hand on the floor. Since you don't have contracts, the technique will teleport you to whatever animal you have an affinity to" Tobirama explained before forming 5 hand seals very slowly so that Naruto and Biwako could memorize them.

"What's your summoning animal, Tobirama-sensei?" Biwako asked.

Tobirama rolled up his sleeve to show a tattoo he had of a coiled dragon. "I hold the sea monster summoning contract and I was gifted a summoning tattoo instead."

"Cool" Naruto whispered under his breath. Naruto bit his thumb causing it to bleed before doing the hand seals he saw.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique!)" Naruto yelled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Where the hell am I…" Naruto mumbled as he looked around in a daze. Once the smoke cleared, it was obvious he wasn't in Konoha anymore. He was surrounded by lush greenery, the sound of waterfalls and odd spires jutting out from what appeared to be a mountain.

"Who are you?"

Naruto whipped around to see 2 odd figures. One was a small toad with maroon skin and red markings. He had a scar over one of his eyes and was wearing a dark blue happi coat with the kanji for "shrimp" on the back. The other was a green toad with white hair styled in a mohawk. He wore a simple cloak and had a staff carried over his shoulder like a club. But the thing most noticeable about this toad was the fact he was walking on two legs!

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with confusion.

The toad with the scar scowled. "That's my question, squirt!"

If Naruto wasn't enraged, he would been surprised the toad could talk. "Squirt? You're a foot tall!"

The toad reached behind him and pulled out a tanto. "Why I oughta-"

The other toad put a hand up to block his friend. "How did you get here?"

"I tried the summoning jutsu and I ended up here" Naruto explained while gesturing around him.

The two toads looked shocked before looking at each other. Although they said nothing, Naruto could tell a conversation was going on.

"The sage is gonna want to met him" The toad with the knife said.

The toad with a mohawk nodded and began walking. "Follow us"

Naruto hesitated before following behind the small toads. "Can I ask one thing?"

"You just did" The green toad said without turning around.

Naruto frowned. "Can I ask another?"

"You just did" The toad said although this time with a smile on his face.

Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to just ask his question. "Where am I?"

The green toad turned to him. "Welcome to Myobokuzan, the Mountain of Bewilderment and home of the Toads"

* * *

After walking through the jungle for a while, the group of 3 finally reached the home of Gamamaru, the Great Toad Sage.

Only for him to be asleep…

"Wake up you old geezer!" Fukasaku yelled. Gamamaru was huge, many times bigger than Gamabunta and Fukasaku. and had wrinkled brown skin. His eyes were shut and he was wearing a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. He also wore a necklace with the toad's village symbol for "oil" on it.

"He's old" Naruto said to Gamabunta who nodded.

"Really old..." The toad said as they watch Fukasaku try to wake the old toad by poking him with his stick.

Finally, the toad awoke. " **What?"**

"Ojiji-sama (Great Honorable Geezer), a boy summoned himself here" Fukasaku said.

The old toad looked at Naruto although it was hard to tell since his eyes were squinted. " **Oh, what's his name?"**

Naruto stepped forward and bowed. "Hello Ogama Sennin (Great Toad Sage), my name is Naruto Senju"

Gamamaru's eyes briefly widened. " **Senju...interesting"**

The Toad Sage stopped and scratched his chin. " **He may sign the contract"**

"Really?/Really?/You serious?" Naruto, Fukasaku and Gamabunta said at the same time, eyes widened in surprise.

"What's such a big deal about it?" Naruto asked the smaller toads. The other clans had summoners so what was the fuss about?

"We've never had a summoner before so you'll be the first Toad Summoner ever" Fukasaku explained.

" **Perhaps when he's older, we'll teach him Senjutsu"** Gamamaru explained while stroking his chin. Fukasaku raised an eyebrow in surprise which Naruto caught.

"What's that?" Naruto asked the toad.

"Senjutsu is the process in which you combine your chakra with nature energy, making a new kind of chakra that is much stronger" Fukasaku explained. Naruto's eyes widened at the offer before facing the Great Toad Sage once more.

"Thank you for the offer Ogama Sennin" He said with a bow.

Gamamaru chuckled. " **Please, call me Ojiji, everyone else does"**

" **Fukasaku and Gamabunta will be your personal summons so unless you wish to summon someone else, these two will be the ones that appear"** The sage explained to Naruto who bowed once more.

"Thank you Ojiji-sama" He said. The Great Toad Sage yawned widely before closing his eyes.

" **Goodnight"**

Instantly the old toad was asleep, snoring so loudly that the ground shook slightly.

Fukasaku sighed. "That old toad can never stay awake"

Naruto turned to his partners. "I guess we're stuck together"

"Whatever" Gamabunta grunted.

"I summon you guys if I need any help" Naruto said.

"Goodbye Naruto" Fukasaku said.

"See ya squirt" Gamabunta said with a wave of his webbed hand.

"Ja ne" Naruto said to his two new friends before disappearing in a flash.

"Weird kid" Fukasaku said as they watched their newest summoner disappear.

"Yeah but he's okay" Gamabunta pointed out as the two toads walked away to go eat dinner at Fukasaku's house. Shima was cooking and every toad knew, Shima was the best cook on the mountain.

 **WHAT'S UP DUDES AND DUDETTES! So yeah, I'm back with a new chapter of Hi no Ishi or in english, the Will of Fire. So a lot of background work went on in this chapter and 2 of Naruto's abilities have been revealed. Kuton or Hell Release is not a real Kekkai Genkai but just a compression of normal Katon to a temperature equal to Amaterasu's flames. Naruto's summoning contract was revealed as well and I have decided to stick to canon and give Naruto the Toad Summoning Contract. Some of you guys will be mad at me but whatever, I feel like it adds something to my story and I've never read a story where Gamabunta and Fukasaku are Naruto's personal summons. Ok that's it for now...OH I FORGOT ABOUT THE PAIRING!**

 **Ok, I've decided that I will go with a triple pairing between Naruto/Ai/Akasha. HOWEVER! I do not plan to introduce Akasha til later in the series so until chapter 18 or so, you won't be seeing the pink haired vampire.**

 **Sorry guys but that's what I decided. That's it for now. Shadow out, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you call me Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as he peeked his head around the doorway. He was wearing a black gi and his arms and legs were wrapped in white bandages made to protect the bones and skin while at his waist was Musashi's bokken.

Mito looked up and nodded. "Yes Naruto-kun, would you keep an eye on Tsunade-chan for the rest of the day?"

She stood up, revealing in front of her was a small baby with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tsunade Senju had been born six months ago and she was the pride and joy of the Senju clan especially Naruto who had always wanted a little sister. Mito had been delighted to have a daughter but the cost Tsunade came with was rather steep...

* * *

 _Naruto and Hashirama stood in the room as Mito took deep breaths and pushed. Once more, they were in the underground room which Naruto had made sure to strengthen with reinforcement seals and chakra restricting seals. It was easier for the redhead this time as she knew what to expect although that didn't help the agonizing pain at all._

" _Dammit" Hashirama mumbled as he watched his wife in pain. He wanted to comfort her but knew better than to offer her his hand like last time. He still had trouble snapping his fingers after that day. Things were going according to plan when suddenly there was a burst of chakra._

" _Tou-san was that you?" Naruto asked although he already knew the answer._

 _Hashirama was beginning to sweat. "No…"_

 _There was another burst of chakra, this one more powerful and more hate ridden._

" _Shit!" The two Senjus screamed as the rushed to their mother/wife. Hashirama lifted Mito's shirt revealing the seal that Kyuubi. The once beautiful seal full of a dozen fail safes and reinforcements had been destroyed._

" _This damn tailed beast warped the seal the minute she pushed!" Hashirama yelled._

" _The Uzumaki-Ryu: Sennen Eien Fuin (Uzumaki-Style: Thousand Year Eternal Seal) broke?" Mito asked, surprise evident in her voice. The Sennen Eien Fuin was the strongest seal known to the Uzumaki clan and was said to be based off the seal that held the Juubi just not as strong._

 _Naruto stared at the seal for a moment before snapping his tongue in anger. "Dammit, I can't fix this seal"_

 _Hashirama grabbed his head in panic. "The Kyuubi will get out if we don't do something!"_

 _Naruto said nothing and instead quickly took off his armor. He took off his shirt, revealing his abs and the seals that littered his chest and arms. He took a deep breath before beginning to flip through seals with utmost concentration._

 _"Argh!" Mito yelled as a contraction ripped through her. There was another wave of chakra, this one more dense than the others. Slowly a red cloak of chakra began to surround Mito and her once bright blue eyes glowed a slitted crimson._

 _"Naruto, whatever you've got planned, hurry up" Hashirama urged. Naruto frantically finished the last few hand seals before clapping his hands together, releasing a burst of chakra larger than any of the Kyuubi's. When he repeated his hands, he revealed that they were both glowing bright green. Naruto took a deep breath before he placed one hand on the ruined seal and the other on his own stomach._

" _Amenominakanushi!"_

 _Once the name of the supreme god in shinto mythology was uttered, there was a burst of chakra much larger than before or any of the Kyuubi's._

 _Walls cracked as Naruto unleashed his power and used its oppressive force to push the Kyuubi into the new seal. The new seal looked like four Shisho Fuin (Four Symbol Seals) arranged in a square with the kanji for "Sky" in the center._

" _ARGH!" Mito screamed before releasing a sigh in relief as the Kyuubi's chakra receded from her completely._

 _"Naruto...what have you done?" Hashirama asked in awe. His son had just sealed a Bijuu inside of himself without any hesitation at all._

 _Naruto placed a hand of his stomach and took a few deep breaths. "I did it for my baby sister..."_

 _"Now let's finish this" Hashirama said as he placed a hand full of medical chakra on his wife's stomach._

 _"Push!" He ordered and Mito pushed with all of her might. Despite the fact that a Bijuu was just ripped from her, she pushed like her life depended on it._

 _There was silence when a sound ripped through the air. "Wahhhh!"_

 _Mito gave a tired laugh. "So while you guys were saving the village, I was the one who was saving the future of the Senju clan"_

 _Hashirama quickly wrapped the baby in a towel and wiped her face, revealing the same sparkling blue eyes as her mother and brother._

 _"Why doesn't any of my children have my eyes?" Hashirama groaned but he was smiling all the same. He handed her to Mito. "What should we name her?"_

 _Mito looked deep into her daughter's eyes and smiled just as she did with Naruto._

 _"Meet Tsunade Senju" She said with a smile. Naruto looked at his mother who nodded and handed the small baby to Naruto._

 _Naruto grinned widely when he saw Tsunade's blue eyes look into his. He laughed when Tsunade reached up and grabbed his cheeks with her chunky little fingers. "Hi Tsun-tsun, I'm your big brother"_

* * *

"I'm sorry Kaa-san but I have training with the team today" Naruto apologized but Mito shook her head and smiled.

"Take her with you, just be careful" Mito explained. She had to make a trip to Uzushiogakure and Tsunade wasn't prepared to go with her just yet.

"Of course Kaa-san" Naruto said before picking up his sister and placing her on his lap.

"Has Tsun-tsun been a good girl for Kaa-san?" Naruto asked the baby who only reached toward his whiskers like she always did.

"Na-na!" She said, using her advanced baby vocabulary.

"Good job Tsun-tsun" Naruto said with a smile that made Tsunade giggle.

 _Eh, she's still more intelligent than Hiruzen,_ Naruto mused to himself before chuckling.

"Come on, you can come with me to go see Oji-san" Naruto said. He picked up Tsunade and held her against him, wrapped up in his gi before he disappeared in a sealless, smokeless shunshin.

* * *

"Hello!" Naruto yelled as he appeared in the training ground with his Ku Shunshin (Void Shunshin). It was similar to a normal shunshin but instead of just pumping chakra to your legs, you create pulses of chakra that allow you to move faster and leave no trace like smoke or leaves.

His team was waiting for him as Hiruzen was causally spinning a bo while Biwako was sharpening her new tanto. It had been a six month anniversary present from Hiruzen and was made of the highest quality chakra metal from Tetsu no Kuni. Where Hiruzen got that money, Naruto would never know.

"What's with the little one?" Tobirama asked but before Naruto could answer, Biwako swooped in and grabbed Tsunade from Naruto's hands.

"I could just eat you up!" She said as she held Tsunade at face height. Tsunade giggled as she grabbed Biwako's silky white hair and played with it.

Biwako's eyes widened at the sheer cuteness. "Kawaii! I want one!"

"Biwako-chan, we're fifteen!" Naruto pointed out but Biwako pouted and turned to Hiruzen with a pout.

"You will give me one eventually!" She said causing Hiruzen to flinch and nod hesitantly.

"Y-yes ma'am…" He said feebly, terrified of his girlfriend's rage.

Naruto smirked. "Whipped"

Biwako sent him a death glare with enough Killing Intent to drop an elephant."I'll tell your fangirls that you want a baby"

Naruto immediately fell to his knees and began to bow before her, kissing the ground around her feet. "I'm sorry Biwako-sama, please spare this young Senju"

Tobirama rolled his eyes and coughed into his hands to get Naruto's attention. Naruto looked up and sighed. "Kaa-san asked me if I could watch her and said I could bring her here"

Tobirama sighed at his sister in law's antics. "I guess it's fine if someone keeps an eye on her"

"Biwako-chan and I were just going to do some katas, we'll keep an eye on her" Hiruzen offered.

Tobirama nodded."Ok, then we'll go to this side and make a connection"

"Ok" Naruto agreed before the two Senjus walked to the other end of the training field close to the Mokuton trees made by Naruto's father.

"You're the only one besides your parents that can control a tailed beast and they are both difficult to reach. Are you sure you want to do this now?" Tobirama asked hesitantly. If Naruto accidently released the Kyuubi in the middle of Konoha with Hashirama and Mito difficult to reach, it would be bad.

"Yes, I cannot live with the fear of losing control" Naruto said with courage. Tobirama gave a stern nod before stepping back to give Naruto more room. The young Senju took off his gi top, leaving him only in a pair of black ANBU pants before sitting down.

He sat cross legged and placed his hands together in a prayer position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before entering his Amenominakanushi seal.

* * *

His mindscape was vast, filled with trees like the ones outside of Konoha and waterfalls just like the ones in Myobokuzan. But it was the sky that was the most interesting. It was an odd purple as the blue of the sky and the black of night mixed into a perfect twilight. The moon, sun and a thousand stars sat in the sky, basking the mindscape in their radiance.

" **So my warden approaches me"**

Naruto turned around to see his tenent. The Kyuubi was a humongous creature at least as tall as the Hokage Monument. It had bright orange fur, crimson red eyes and of course, nine titanic tails. As soon as Naruto saw the bijuu, he immediately bowed.

The titanic fox raised an eyebrow. " **Why do you bow before me human?"**

"My name is Naruto Senju and I am sorry…" Naruto said.

Now the Kyuubi was confused. " **Sorry for what?"**

"I have sealed you once more and I am sorry. However I could not allow you to roam free and potentially cause harm to my precious people" Naruto explained causing the Kyuubi to give a chuckle before snarling.

" **You're an interesting human but a human nonetheless"** He said, almost spitting out the word 'Human' like a curse.

" **So why are you here? To demand of my chakra? To seal me up tighter?"** The Kyuubi asked.

Naruto scratched his chin in confusion as he looked the Bijuu up and down. "But where's your seal?"

The Kyuubi gestured up toward the twilight surrounding them. " **Anything under this sky is under your control as you invoked the Divine Kami of the Sky's name in your seal"**

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Interesting..."

He shook his head to rid his thoughts of the seal and looked straight into the Bijuu's bright red eyes.

"The reason why I'm here is because I want to be friends" Naruto said with determination.

The Kyuubi laughed. " **Ha! Friends with a human? Impossible!"**

"Why?" Naruto asked.

" **You are an annoying species, filled with power but useless in the grand scheme of the world. You fight each other over land and power and destroy the world around you. Your lives are as short as an ant's thus you do not understand that your greed is destroying the world"** The Fox explained but Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps but are you not the one which destroys mountains, creates tsunamis with a wave of your tails? Are we not all to blame?" Naruto asked the bijuu who froze before scoffing.

" **You are too stupid to understand"** He said.

"Says the one with literally no brain" Naruto said. The Bijuu snarled. Bijuu literally had no brain as they were made of chakra.

The Kyuubi shook his head in surprise. " **You have spunk boy, I'll give you that"**

"To hear that from one of the oldest beings on the planet is a big compliment" Naruto said with a grin.

The two sat in silence for a moment before the Kyuubi realized something. " **Why is your chakra so...calming?"**

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know"

" **It's almost familiar…"** The Kyuubi commented before freezing as a crazy thought came to his head.

Naruto didn't notice this and kept talking. "So are you gonna try and break out?"

The Kyuubi shook his head. **"It's better to be in here free than to be sealed by another human if I got out. I've heard of worst seals then this"**

"I'll come back tomorrow with a pack of playing cards or something" Naruto said with a grin.

The Kyuubi rolled it's eyes and lowered its chin to its paws which looked weird for the huge fox. " **Bring what you wish human"**

Naruto was about to leave the seal eyes he realized something. "Oh, what's your name?"

" **My name is Kyuubi"** The Kyuubi said immediately.

Naruto shook his head. "No that's your title, what's your name?"

" **You are not worthy of my name just yet Naruto"** The Kyuubi said before closing it's eyes. Naruto was about to comment when he realized The Kyuubi called him Naruto for the first time.

Naruto smiled broadly and began to leave the seal. "Until next time...Kenshin?"

" **Nope"** The Kyuubi said as Naruto left the seal but if you looked close enough, you would have seen a small smile on the Bijuu's snout.

* * *

Blue eyes opened suddenly and the young Senju smiled. He stood up and stretched, the grin still on his face as he thought about what happened.

"How was it?"

Naruto turned around to see his uncle leaning against a tree and writing something in a scroll. By the brush strokes, Naruto could tell he was making seals and by the number of strokes, he could it tell it was B-Ranked or higher. Tobirama was a Level Nine Fuinjutsu Master and most of the seals he created were directly made for battle. Not to mention one of the focuses of his Senju Bloodline being Jikukan Ninjutsu. Most were incredibly dangerous and made to finish a battle quickly so there were minimal casualties on the side of Konoha.

"He was...interesting…" Naruto admitted with a chuckle.

Tobirama looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Did he try to manipulate you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I have to go train"

Both Senjus stood up with Tobirama tucking his scroll in his pouch and they began to walk toward the rest of their team. "Have you figured out that new Kenjutsu technique yet?"

Naruto shook his head and turned to his uncle with a smile. "Nope, wanna help me?"

Tobirama sighed and clapped a hand onto his nephew's back. "I have nothing better do"

* * *

"Fast! Fast!" Tsunade urged while pumping her hands into the air.. She was on Naruto's shoulders as the older Senju jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ok you asked for it!" Naruto said with a grin before striking the rooftop with enough force to crack it. He took off like a rocket, a black blur with red hair to all onlookers while Tsunade just squealed at the speed.

Unfortunately for Tsunade, the ride ended as they quickly reached the Senju Compound at that speed. Naruto walked inside, his little sister still on his shoulders. He looked around to see only his parents sitting in the living room.

"Hey" Naruto said to his parents who turned to look at him. Naruto lifted Tsunade off of his shoulders and placed her on the floor carefully.

Tsunade immediately ran up to their parents and hugged them with a surprising amount of strength for a six month old. "Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

"Tsunade-chan! How was your day with your niisan!" Mito asked with a big smile on her face. While his father was getting older and the stress from his job could be seen on his face, Mito looked not a day older than twenty-three and her shining porcelain skin was without a single wrinkle or blemish.

"Na-na was good!" Tsunade said causing Naruto to smile at his sister. It was nice to have a family like this. A loving set of parents, a stern but caring uncle and a sister he give his life to protect.

"Tsunade-chan, why don't you go over to Toka-baasan?" Mito asked her daughter causing Tsunade to run off to look for her 'aunt'.

"What happened? You wouldn't have sent Tsunade-chan away if it wasn't something important" Naruto asked as he sat down across from his parents.

Hashirama sighed and put on what Naruto, Tobirama and Madara called the 'Hokage Face'. "I have called a Gokage Kaidan (Five Kage Summit)"

"Cool!" Naruto cheered. The Kages were the strongest of each village, each with enough power to destroy entire villages by themselves.

Mito nodded. "And your father would like you to be one of his three bodyguards along with Madara and your uncle"

Naruto nodded. "Yes! I'll do it"

"We leave in a week to go to Tetsu no Kuni and meet the other four kages with Miyamoto-sama as moderator" Hashirama said.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Musashi-ojisan! I've been meaning to stop by Goro-san's house in Tetsu no Kuni for some supplies!"

Hashirama sighed at his son's antics. "Well okay then"

Naruto jumped and ran out of the "I have to go get ready! Ja ne!"

"He does realize it's in a week...right?"

* * *

Naruto was sitting inside the seal with the Kyuubi who had shrunk itself to the size of an Inuzuka dog so it could move the pieces. Before the two beings was a simple shogi board.

" **I heard we're going on a trip tomorrow"** The Kyuubi said as it moved a piece with a singular claw.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought as he nodded. "Yeah to meet the other Kages in Tetsu no Kuni"

" **I honestly don't care. A human's a human"** The Kyuubi said.

"Hey I take offense to that" Naruto said as he moved a piece.

" **Eh take offense to what you will. At least you're a tolerable human"** The Kyuubi said.

Naruto was about to respond but decided against it. That was as close to a compliment from the chakra monster as he was going to get. He moved a piece and look straight into his unofficial friend's eyes.

" **What's the point of meeting anyway? Between your father, uncle, that damned Madara Uchiha and yourself especially with my power, you can destroy just about all the other villages"** The Kyuubi said.

Naruto shook his head. "But that's not the way to peace! War only brings war! Violence brings only more violence! Destruction only more destruction and death only more death! The only way to bring peace is to overcome our differences and understand that fighting won't fix anything"

The Kyuubi said nothing and just stared at the boy before him with shock. That was almost a direct quote from someone who he thought of as a father. In fact, if you took away the whiskers and gave him purple eyes with concentric rings, you had someone who looked familiar.

" **You're an interesting human you know that?"** The Kyuubi said with a sigh.

He moved a piece and got a feral grin on his snout. " **Check"**

Naruto shook his head in amazement. "I fixed the seal so that we can communicate and you can see what I see"

" **Thank you. As nice as this sky is, it gets boring after a while"** The Kyuubi admitted.

"You can see me make a fool of myself tomorrow" Naruto pointed out, knowing it would get a response.

He was not disappointed. " **You seem to do that regardless of the day"**

The two sat in silence until Naruto remembered something. "I almost figured out that seal but I'm going to need your help"

The Kyuubi snorted. " **More like I have to help you or you will literally kill yourself and me in the process"**

Naruto grinned broadly. "And you say you don't like me"

" **Checkmate"**

Naruto jumped up, almost flipping the table in the process. "I'm a genius and I can't beat a damn fox!"

" **You're not thousands of years old"** The Kyuubi pointed out.

Naruto nodded. "Touche"

Naruto stood up and stretched his arms and legs while the fox did the same, his nine tails moving lazily.

"Talk to you later...Hideaki?" Naruto asked as he walked out the seal although he already knew the answer.

" **Nope"**

 _ **What's up guys? Two updates in a week? Blasphemy! I decided to keep somewhat to canon and wanted Naruto to be Kurama's tenant. Whether that means Kushina gets it later I haven't decided. But I wanted to keep Kurama...as Kurama-y as possible.**_

 _ **I don't like it when stories make Naruto and Kurama BFFFFFF's instantly. Kurama doesn't like people and the only reason why he's okay with Naruto is that Naruto is different from most humans he knows, he hasn't been forced to deal with Kushina's horrible seal yet and most of all, Kurama is freaking bored!**_

 _ **Two more things. One, Kuton (Hell Release) is not a real Kekkai Genkai but a special form of Katon created by Fuinjutsu. People like to make Fuinjutsu like "With this seal, Naruto can create his own dimension" or something of the sort. The way I imagined Fuinjutsu, it's a type of techniques where the user can seal, modify and unseal different things. One other note on the topic, Kuton is not the Bloodline I was talking about in the summary. If you want to guess what bloodline/s Naruto will receive, let me know in a review. I love to hear from you guys.**_

 _ **The second thing is that yes, Naruto will gain the Toad Style of Senjutsu BUT he will receive something extra that will bring his Senjutsu to an awesome level.**_

 _ **Ok this was a long A/N, I'll see you guys in the next update. I'm out!**_

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Dammit I forgot how cold this place was"

Four men were walking through the blizzard, their bodies visibly aglow in a cloak of chakra as they coated themselves to keep warm in the subzero temperatures.

One was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore burgundy armor made of several plates and had a simple grey cloak around him. He didn't have any weapons besides a kunai pouch on him, not that he needed it.

One of the men was fair-skinned and had shaggy white hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He wore similar blue armor to the other man but his included a white fur collar and several extra kunai pouches. At his waist was an odd silver rod, like a handle for something.

The third man had waist length black hair and crimson plate armor similar to the other men. He was fair skinned as well and looked quite dangerous with the Gunbai and Kama going across his back. But that thing that caused him to look the most different was his bright red eyes with three red commas.

The last man had tan skin like the first man, spiky red and gold hair and bright blue eyes. He wore pitch black armor similar to the other men but slightly more streamline to fit his more slim figure. He wore black ANBU pants and black shinobi sandals. He had three swords, one was a sword as tall as him with a large crossguard so that it looked like a large cross. The other two were normal katana, one with a sheathe as black as night, the other as white as snow.

The four men continued to walk, their kage and bijuu level chakra pools not even budging as their armors of chakra blazed.

"I feel it" Naruto mumbled under his breath but loud enough for his companions to hear it.

"There it is" Tobirama commented. All four men flared their chakra, clearing the blizzard for a second allowing them to see what was before them. It was three mountains coated in snow but Naruto felt a thousand chakra signatures.

"I've missed you" He said as he and the three men walked toward the samurai stronghold.

* * *

"Niten Ichi-Ryu: Yamakiri! (Mountain Cutter)" Musashi yelled as he drew his wakizashi underhand. The blade slid from the sheathe and out of Musashi's hand directly at Naruto's heart with a speed faster than any arrow or kunai.

 _I can't dodge and we agreed to not use chakra so I can't avoid with a Hiraishin. Here goes that new technique,_ Naruto thought to himself before he stepped forward with his right foot and placed his hands to his black hakama.

Naruto quickly drew both Shusui and Wado Ichimonji from their sheathes with as much force as possible. "Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon!"

Both of his blades intercepted the flying wakizashi and deflected it off course however Musashi moved forward in a burst of speed during Naruto's brief distraction. He instantly placed his katana against Naruto's chest and Naruto knew it was over.

"Dammit" Naruto mumbled as Musashi sheathed both of his blades.

Musashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled like a father would to his son. "You're doing very well. By the time you're my age, you'll be the greatest swordsman in the world"

Naruto gave a small chuckle at the thought. "That's because you'll have stopped fighting"

"I have no doubt Naruto-kun, that you will one day surpass me" Musashi said with a proud smile. Naruto was about to say something when an young boy ran inside.

"Miyamoto-dono, Senju-sama, the other kage have arrived." The boy said while bowing very low and making sure not to look Naruto or Musashi in the eyes.

Musashi nodded. "Thank you Kenichi-kun, we will be ready soon"

Kenichi stood up and ran out the door, eager to get away from the two terrifying warriors before he accidentally offended either of them. Naruto and Musashi looked at each before bowing and walking off to get their clothes.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room in full armor, walking right behind his father while Madara was to Hashirama's left and Tobirama was to his right.

Hashirama took a deep breath and folded his hands on the table before them.

"Good now that you are here we may begin" Hashirama said before gesturing to Kenichi who was standing at the doorway. Kenichi nodded hesitantly before opening the door and thus, unleashing the floodgates.

The first to walk in was a dark-skinned man, with prominent creases under his eyes and a mop of shaggy black hair, which partially obscured his forehead protector but Naruto knew it had the image of a cloud. His attire consisted of a cream-coloured coat with a high collar, a white forehead protector, zōri and a purple scarf around his neck.

The person behind him was a dark-skinned man with a broad, flat nose and dark eyes which had markings underneath them. He had shoulder-length, black hair which he wore in a peculiar style, along with a stylised beard which tapered off into a goatee. He also had sideburns which curved inwards, just underneath his eyes. He wore a long sleeved dark-coloured shirt which was opened to reveal a mesh-armour shirt underneath along with a scarf that hung around his neck, dark-coloured pants and a simple headband.

The third man was young, around Naruto's age and had dark skin and long blond hair. He wore only a pair of black pants with a red rope as a belt and a white vest that showed a chest much more muscular than Naruto's. But the thing that was the most interesting about him was his unusual eyes, which had green irides, dark sclerae and no pupils and a tattoo for the kanji for "Lightning" he had on his shoulder.

But the thing that distinguished the first man from the other two men was the yellow hat on his head with the kanji for "Lightning" on it.

Naruto looked at the doorway and extended his sensing range, pausing when he felt three kage level signatures.

The first to walk in was an old man with copious amounts of long, grey hair along with a long moustache and beard that merged into one all of which almost covered the entirety of his face. He had a scar that ran across his left eye, which was apparently blind. His teeth were sharp and triangular like that of a shark. He wore a simple beige kimono over a pair of black pants and on his head was a white hat with the kanji for "Water".

Behind him was a tall and slender man with long blonde hair combed back. He also had a triangular goatee, a thin moustache, no eyebrows, and very prominent lines at the sides of his mouth. He wore a pin-striped kimono held together by a black obi tied around his waist. Connected to his obi was a few bottles, almost as if they held water.

The man to the other side of the Mizukage was a tall man with darkened sclera, and long, black hair which was long enough to reach his back. He wore the standard Kirigakure attire complete with pinstriped arm and leg-guards over which he wore a sleeveless haori with ragged ends.

 _So we have the Raikage and the Mizukage. Now we're just missing the Tsuchikage and the Kazekage,_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the Kages sit at the circular table, a special touch his father added to show that all the kages were equal. To Hashirama's right was the Raikage, to his left was the vacant seat of the Kazekage. To the left of the Kazekage was the Mizukage and to the right of the Raikage was the Tsuchikage.

Naruto stood to the left of his father while Tobirama stood to his father's left and Madara stood behind him, all of them on guard just in case.

The next kage was short and had a bristling moustache and long beard, both of which had dark highlights running through them alternately. He wore a simple beige kimono with a grey obi.

The man behind him had his entire body was covered by intricately wrapped bandages, with only his violet-coloured eyes and nose being visible, giving him an overall mummy-like appearance. He wore a black headband and a black pair of pants. He wore no shoes as his feet were wrapped as well. The only weapon on him were two swords on his back wrapped in bandages.

The last man was only a little bit older than Naruto, around seventeen and had brown hair along with dark brown and thick eyebrows. He wore black pants and a long sleeve black shirt with armor plating. But the thing that stood out the most to Naruto was his large nose that covered about half of the Iwa nin's face. But Naruto knew that like himself, he shouldn't underestimate him just because he was young. If his kage thought that he deserved a spot with the Kages and their bodyguards, then he was a threat to Naruto.

Finally the last Kage entered the room.

The last kage had spiky brown hair, black eyes and he wore a dark suit which ended in a mask which he generally used to cover his mouth. Covering his head was a green hat with the kanji for "Wind".

His older bodyguard was fair skinned and had an intricate green dragon tattoo on his bald head. He wore a dark-coloured kimono held close by a light-coloured sash over which he wore a plain, long-sleeved haori.

His second bodyguard was a fair skinned teenage girl around Naruto's age. She was short and had beautiful black hair that went down to her mid back. Her black eyes pierced into your soul. She was wearing a long black haori, a pair of tight black shorts with fishnet around her thighs and a pair of black shinobi sandals. But two things Naruto noticed made him very interested. The first was the large black gourd on her back. The other thing was the fact that her DD breasts were only wrapped in bandages and nothing else.

 _She's gorgeous…,_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared straight at the girl, barely blinking. As if by fate, she turned around to look straight at him with an apathetic . Onyx met Cerulean and the girl immediately turned away from him.

 _What happened?,_ Naruto asked himself. Was he too ugly for her or something?

Before he could tear himself anymore, his father began talking. "So would anyone like to begin?"

There was silence as no one made any move to begin.

Hashirama sighed. "I guess I'll start. My name is Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato"

Madara sighed. "Madara Uchiha, Konohagakure no Sato"

"Tobirama Senju, Konohagakure no Sato" Tobirama said, stern faced.

"Naruto Senju, Konohagakure no Sato" Naruto said with a half wave.

Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. Who is this boy? He was only fourteen or something but he had a chakra level higher than almost everyone in the room!

There was something else about the boy put them on guard. The Hokage seemed almost childish, the Uchiha confidence and the other Senju seriousness. But the boy was unreadable. He showed no emotion but wasn't making it was obvious he was hiding them.

No those were the eyes of a man who was analyzing everything and had you in checkmate before you even realized you were playing.

The Raikage sighed. "M Yotsuki, Shodai Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato"

"Q Yotsuki, Kumogakure no Sato" Said his older bodyguard, a stern expression on his face.

The boy Naruto's age nodded. "Z Yotsuki, Kumogakure no Sato"

Naruto took in the men. The Raikage was undoubtedly powerful and his partner was as well as he had kage level reserves himself. But the teenager intrigued me. He had kage level chakra and a strong lightning affinity. Not to mention the seal on his shoulder.

Yes, the tattoo was a intricately made seal. The seal master within Naruto instantly recognized the technique of disguising a powerful seal as a design or a simple kanji. Naruto couldn't tell what the seal did and that's what made him nervous.

Naruto was the first to know that a simple tattoo could result in a S-Rank fire technique to the face.

"Byakuren Hozuki, Shodai Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato" The old man with the lazy eye said with a monotone look.

The blonde man made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Gengetsu Hozuki, Kirigakure no Sato"

The man with the long black hair bowed his head respectively. "Kazuhiro Yuki, Kirigakure no Sato"

Not good. Two Hozuki's and a Yuki is a big threat, especially together. Madara had told him stories of Hozuki's making water dragons and a member of the Yuki clan instantly freezing it to create a thirty foot ice dragon that destroyed dozens. Not to mention the fact that Hozuki's could dodge any attack by turning their bodies to water and Yuki's could make ice as strong as steel.

"Ishikawa Kamizuru, Shodai Tsuchikage of Iwagakure no Sato" The old man with the weird beard and mustache said.

"Mu, Iwagakure no Sato" The mummy said in just above a whisper.

"Onoki, Iwagakure no Sato" The other teenager said proudly.

Naruto activated his sensing ability, all the while keeping a straight face so that no one noticed. Onoki had a very wild, almost immature chakra but as stubborn as stone and was at least jonin level. Mu's chakra was mysterious but the one thing Naruto could tell was that he could wield all five chakra natures and some other weird nature.

The Tsuchikage's chakra was powerful by itself but also filled with what seemed like thousands of tiny chakras that buzzed in harmony.

"Reto, Shodai Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato" The Kazekage said as he stared at each kage and bodyguard with calculating eyes.

The bald man grunted. "Shamon Monzaemon Chikamatsu, Sunagakure no Sato"

"Ai, Sunagakure no Sato" The girl said, her voice quiet and stern but melodious.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Love?_

That was a big problem. Everyone knew who Monzaemon Chikamatsu was. The man who invented the deadly Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique) and was a master of his technique to the point he could take down entire castles. Not to mention the fact that he was the only puppeteer to be able to use more than ten puppets.

Naruto looked at the middle of the table where all five kage hats met at a point. Never had so many dangerous individuals meet and not immediately begin to battle.

"I would like to begin this meeting by saying...I AM NOT WORTHY!" Hashirama yelled before bowing so deeply he almost slammed his head onto the table.

His three bodyguards simultaneously groaned. "Tou-san.../Hashi-baka.../Niisan…"

"Bowing to other kage isn't a sign of lasting leader, yo" The Raikage said before crossing his arms.

Byakuren nodded. "I must agree with A-san, lift your head Hashirama-san"

Hashirama lifted his head and held back tears. "I'm just so honored to be before my fellow kages who have managed to stop the fighting within their own villages and stop as much bloodshed as possible"

"So why have you called us here Hashirama-san, I doubt it was just for casual conversation" Reto pointed out.

"I would like to devise a temporary agreement between the five great shinobi nations to preserve peace" Hashirama said with confidence.

Naruto watched each of the Kages closely.

M frowned at the thought but nodded in agreement.

Byakuren stroked his beard in thought.

Reto gave a nod.

Ishikawa gave a chuckle and crossed his arms. "Hmmm…Why would we do this? Iwagakure could easily destroy any other village if necessary"

Reto frowned and slammed a hand on the table. "Would you like to test that theory? Because my Suna nin will paint the battlefield red with you rockheads!"

Hashirama sighed. "Please! We are trying to avoid war and meaningless death!"

There was silence when Hashirama decided to play his trump card. "As offerings of peace, I offer the Bijuu"

Something inside of Naruto broke as soon as his father said the name.

" **HOW DARE THAT TREE HUGGER!"** The Kyuubi yelled as it flared it's chakra, causing Naruto's eyes to momentarily flash red and for his pupils to become slits.

"Bijuu?" A asked.

"The Bijuu are nine giant lifeforms made of chakra that each have special abilities. Each are strong enough to destroy mountains and have enough chakra to supply an army" Hashirama said hesitantly, being careful to avoid eye contact with his son who he knew felt strongly about the topic.

"And you are just going to offer them to us? To possibly use as weapons?" Byakuren asked.

" **Weapons.../** _Weapons…"_ Naruto and the Kyuubi growled internally.

"No to promote equality. If each village had at least one bijuu, we will all be equal" Hashirama argued.

Reto folded his hands before him. "Suna already owns a Bijuu and instead we wish for a peace of Hi no Ishi land and three0% of what each village will pay for a bijuu"

Chakra burst from the other three kage's bodies.

"Absolutely not!" A yelled as his body began to crackle with lightning.

"How dare you!" Ishikawa yelled, buzzing begin to become audible.

"Do you want war? Because Kiri will give you war!" Byakuren yelled, his hand turning to water.

Naruto slammed his hand on the table cracking it, his own kage level chakra spiking. "This is exactly what my father was trying to avoid!"

There was silence so Naruto continued. "Each of you have lived during times of wars. Each of you have seen death, maybe even some of your family"

Each of the Kages and some of the bodyguards nodded sadly.

"Now you are in a position to fix things, even if only temporary but still! You have a chance to save children from the horrors of war but you threaten each other with a drop of a hat. You are all so powerful you don't realize that Genin, Chunin and Jonon are not as strong as you! They won't survive battles as easily!" Naruto yelled.

"So why waste the opportunity to save lives! Remember you have to look out for your village and the children of the future" Naruto said sadly.

No one said anything. A and Reto nodded their heads slowly, Byakuren smiled slightly while Ishikawa stroke his beard in thought.

"Very well, I will sign this agreement and accept this bijuu as you call it" Ishikawa said.

"As will I" Byakuren agreed.

"Yo, I will sign" A said while crossing his arms.

"I as well" Reto said.

Hashirama looked at his son with a hint of awe before turning back to the table and nodded. "Thank you"

* * *

After discussing for about another hour on trading routes and the like, the Kages all filed out of the room. Each of the Kages shook hands before they left but not before all of them insisted on shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto met Z, who was the son of M and the two teenagers gave each other a stern nod before they shook each other's hand. Unfortunately for Naruto, almost all of his fingers were crushed when they did.

Naruto also met Onoki and the two ninjas almost got into a fight when Onoki asked Mu if they could get teriyaki as it was the greatest food ever. Of course, Naruto disagreed and the two got into a minor disagreement. After Onoki insulted Naruto's whiskers and Naruto made fun of Onoki's nose, Mu and Tobirama were forced to separate the two before they came to blows.

Finally Naruto met Ai and that girl was just...wow. Most of the girls in Konoha weren't Naruto's type (read as Mito did not approve) but Ai was beautiful in every way. She was gorgeous, mysterious and most of all, powerful enough to take care of herself. She refused to make eye contact with Naruto most of the time so that Naruto couldn't see the light blush on her face.

The only other time azure blue met onyx was at the very end when Ai blew Naruto a small kiss before she ran out the building to meet her kage.

Everything was going well until Ishikawa commented to Hashirama that he would "like one of the more powerful Bijuu" as he walked out the door.

Finally, only Hashirama and his bodyguards were left in the room and Hashirama was practically sweating. Despite all of the things that had happened in between, Naruto was not happy and was subconsciously radiating KI.

Hashirama knew he had upset his son and that Naruto had inherited the signature Uzumaki rage. After all, the last time Naruto was enraged, Hashirama had to replant a majority of the trees around Konoha as they had all been set ablaze in white flames.

"Naruto…" Hashirama said but Naruto made no sign he heard him as he sharpened Shusui with a stone.

"Naruto" Hashirama said a little louder, a little more power in his voice. Once more Naruto did not respond, focusing on the condition of his blade.

Finally Hashirama was fed up and release his KI. "Naruto Senju-Uzumaki!"

"I will be in my room…" Naruto said as he stood up, sheathed his blade and began to walk out the door.

"No we will discuss this!" Hashirama yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table, striking right where Naruto had struck before. With a single strike, he shattered the table into two pieces despite the table being three inches thick and made of Mokuton wood.

Naruto whipped around, his eyes glowing crimson in the dark room and raditating just as much KI as his father. "Discuss what? That you have just given beings away! Like they were property!"

Tobirama stepped forward with his hands up in defense. "They have incredible pow-"

Chakra filled the room as Naruto spiked his chakra, cracking the walls with it's oppressive power. "SO DO WE!"

"Each of you have at least as much power as a bijuu and a conscious just like them! What if someone sealed you inside someone! So that your chakra could be taken and used as a weapon!" Naruto argued, his eyes still aglow. His eyes radiated more power than the sharingan and it was only the three shinobi's training that stopped them from flinching.

"This is different…" Madara argued with a frown.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How? Because they are animals? No they have a consciousness just like us! They care and hate just like us!"

Naruto continued. "These Kages agreed for now but they will not forever and you have given them power unlike any they have ever seen...The number of deaths in the future will be unimaginable!"

Hashirama stood up. "It is a risk we must take for peace…"

Naruto scoffed at the thought. "Konoha outlawed slavery as soon as it was founded but you are enslaving beings just because they have power and they aren't human?"

He turned around and his eyes reverted to their normal color although they were not their normal warm blue.

These were the ice blue eyes of a man who was tired and disappointed with life.

"Kawarama and Itama would be ashamed" Was the last thing he said before he disappeared in a flash.

Hashirama dropped to his knees and grabbed his chest. Madara and Tobirama each prepared to disappear in a Kamui and Hiraishin respectively but Hashirama stopped them.

"No leave him, he was right…they would be ashamed…" He said in a half whisper.

While in Naruto's room, The Kyuubi was thinking something different. " _ **Perhaps he is the one father spoke of...perhaps…"**_

* * *

The four Konoha nin had just left the Kaidan (Summit) and were relishing in the warmer weather of Takigakure. The warm but moist air was a big and welcome change from the neverending blizzard of Tetsu no Kuni.

The tension between the four ninja was thick enough to be cut through by Yoru as Naruto had refused to talk to the rest of his party. Hashirama was in a stage of melancholy while Tobirama and Madara were trying to keep to themselves to prevent another argument.

The only sound that was audible was the dull clunking of their sandals striking the ground.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Ste-

"MOVE!" Naruto yelled as he drew Yoru from his back and sliced through five incoming shuriken. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Madara pull out his gunbai and block kunai coming for him and Hashirama.

Suddenly an odd sickle was thrown at Naruto, connected to its user by a steel chain. Naruto blocked the two bladed sickle with Yoru before following where the chain led to with a critical eye. He extended his range and felt four chakras, each at least jonin level.

"A leopard and three panthers!" Naruto yelled. It was Konoha code, a cub was a genin level chakra, a cheetah is a chunin level chakra, a leopard a jonin, a panther a kage and a lion a bijuu level chakra.

"I'll take the head panther, he's after me I'm sure" Hashirama said. All four ninja nodded and each jumped after one of the ninja, Naruto personally going after the one with the chain sickle.

He may have been mad at his father but NO ONE goes after his family!

 **WHAT'S GOOD MY LOVELY READERS! This chapter was sooooo annoying to write ohmygoodnesssss. There was some good to come with this chapter as we met Z, Onoki and of course, Ai.**

 **Ok besides that, I would just like to point out that no, Naruto will not get the rinnegan. That would just screw up canon too much and the Rinnegan is way too OP and overdone.**

 **Next chapter there is going to be four badass fights so until next time, I'm out. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

With a stern and ready expression, Naruto drew a familiar kanji in the air with his finger and watched as it glowed bright orange.

"Senso Fuinjutsu: Bakuhatsu! (War Fuinjutsu: Explosion!)" Naruto yelled.

In less than a second, the floating kanji expanded at least 50 times until it was almost unreadable when it launched forward, attaching itself to the ground in front of the trees. Suddenly the kanji glowed white before exploding with enough force to level the trees around it. In an attempt to avoid dying, a black cloaked figure was forced to jump out of the trees and land on the ground with a heavy thud, spiderweb fractures on the ground around his feet.

As the man landed, his hood fell back revealing long silver hair and light purple eyes. He was wearing what looked like fishnet armor under his cloak and in his hand was an odd weapon. He was taller than Naruto but more slim, almost skinny. The weapon in hand was a long two bladed scythe with bright red blades the color of blood.

"Ah the delicious pain!" The man said with a lick of his lips.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Just for the record, I only find female masochists hot. You're just creepy right now"

"Blasphemy! You will embrace Jashin-sama's teachings!" The man yelled before throwing his scythe at Naruto with a speed greater than a kunai. The teen ducked but was forced to use a Ku Shunshin to disappear. He would have used the Hiraishin but he hadn't set up any seals nearby. Naruto pushed off the air and disappeared once more, landing on a branch in the trees above the man.

 _He said Jashin-sama which means that he worships this man? Jashin...I remember! Jashin is a false god that members of Yugakure worship and preaches mass murder. Interesting…,_ Naruto recalled to himself before forming a Kage Bunshin and drawing Yoru.

The Clone nodded to its boss before disappearing in a Ku Shunshin of its own although Naruto couldn't tell due to the clone being cloaked by the Mujin Meisei (Dustless Bewildering Cover). The real Naruto grabbed Yoru before taking a deep breath, imagining the seals in his head. He blew outwards, unleashing a wave of white flames as hot as the sun that bathed the area in a true inferno.

"Kuton: Goka Mekkyaku! (Hell Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)" He yelled before coating his body in chakra and jumping into the flames.

Naruto had to admit they were hot, even with the flame resistant seals he had tattooed onto himself and that the fact he was telling them not to burn him but nevertheless he soon found who he was looking for.

Sprawled out in the middle of the flames was the man. His shirt had burned to pieces and he was laying unmoving. Naruto knowing he had to be sure, stabbed downwards through the man's chest. Just as he was about to pull out, the man grabbed Yoru by the blade.

"SURPRISE!" The man yelled, a crazed grin on his face that looked even more insane with the blood leaking from his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "How are you not dead?"

The man jumped up and laughed hysterically, allowing Naruto to retract Yoru from the man's grip in that instant with a hard tug. "I am Jashin-sama's success! I am immortal and will live forever to offer sacrifices to Jashin-sama!"

Naruto scowled and jumped out of the flames, snuffing them out in the process. The man stood up and cracked his neck, his charred skin crackling as he grabbed his weapon of choice.

"I always like to know the name of the person I'm going to kill" The man asked with a grin that would put the Chesire Cat to shame as he spun his twin bladed scythe in his fingers.

Naruto rested Yoru on his shoulder and stood up straight, his black armor shining the light. "Naruto Senju"

"Kyosha!" Kyosha screamed like a battle cry before charging at Naruto, scythe out and ready to dismember. Naruto mirrored his action, ready to carve up the immortal with Yoru's midnight blade.

* * *

Madara hefted his gunbai on one shoulder while he lazily spun his kama through his fingers with his left hand.

"Come out already, I sense you're in the trees" He said lazily. There was no response so he sighed and threw his gunbai like a flail. The war fan flew through the air, coated with wind chakra and struck the trees. It sliced through each of them with ease like the fan was in fact a giant blade and not a piece of thousand year old wood.

A figure jumped from the trees to avoid the fan and landed gracefully. He had long white hair down to his mid back and sinful gold eyes. He wore a white cloak over a black hakama and in his hand was a gold bow but there was no quiver on his body.

But it was his smile that both terrified and enraged Madara. It was so wide and full of sadistic joy, it looked inhuman.

The man's eyes lit up when he saw Madara and his grip on the bow tightened. "Hi there Madara"

Madara's grip on his weapons tightened, his knuckles becoming white. He would never forget that face…

The Uchiha Clan head lifted his head although this time, his eyes glowed blood red and were covered in black markings that spun slowly. These were not the simple sharingan, or the Mangekyo.

No these were the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan, the heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction.

"Senji Hagoromo, I'll enjoy killing you…" Madara said in a voice barely above a whisper.

A pin drop could be heard, the silence was so deafening. Slowly a single leaf floated to the floor between the two ninja. It floated gently, unaware of its surroundings and the danger it was in. Or perhaps it simply did not care…

Madara's sharingan spun as he watched the leaf fall. _Three...Two…_

It slowly drifted to the ground, letting the wind carry it slowly away while gravity pulled it toward the earth. But in the end, one pull was stronger than the other and the leaf struck the floor. Instantly both Shinobi jumped back, weapons at the ready.

A gold arrow formed on top of Senji's bow as it was instantly brought to full draw, golden chakra streaming off of the arrow as it was released with extraordinary force. "Kinton Kyujutsu- Ichiryu: Kan! (Gold Release Bow Technique- First Style: Pierce!)"

Madara's right eye spun so fast that it was a blur of red and black, creating the illusion of a kaleidoscope. "AMATERASU!"

* * *

Tobirama searched outwards before nodding and clasping his hands into a Tora seal. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"

A water dragon shimmered into existence before flying at the trees with great speed. It struck its target with enough force to level 20 trees that were unfortunately in the dragon's path. However there was no body.

"Hmmm" Tobirama said before rotating his arms in a circular motion. Around him formed a ring of water that slowly grew in size and speed until it was almost 10 feet in diameter,

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!)" He called as the water ring exploded upwards into a 30 meter pillar of water. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the pillar began to crash before striking the ground and rushing outward in a tidal wave of water that level the surrounded forest.

"Interesting, so this is power of the strongest Suiton user in the history of the shinobi world…"

Tobirama turned around to see a man in a bright white cloak standing on top of the lake he had just created. He wore a bright red shirt and a pair of black pants under his white cloak. He had platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes that sparkled with wisdom and confidence despite the opponent before him.

Tobirama drew the Raijin no Ken and prepared to stab it in the lake to electrocute the man. "Who are you and how did you dodge those attacks?"

The man gave a loud laugh. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hisao Kohaku and I am the smartest man in the Elemental Nations"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes as well as the one of the strongest ninja in the world as I can understand the basis of any technique and kekkai genkai" The man proclaimed arrogantly as he placed a hand to his chest.

Tobirama nodded, his lips pressed together in thought. "Hmm. One question before I kill you. How smart are you?"

"My IQ is 182" The man said with an arrogant smirk as if expecting Tobirama to bow before him.

"You're not even the smartest person in this forest" Tobirama said with a sigh before disappearing in a flash only to reappear above Hisao, the Raijin no Ken prepared to sever his head.

* * *

"You can come after me but when you endanger my friends and my family, you will die" Hashirama said under his breath as he felt around for a kage level chakra.

His eyes narrowed slightly when he found what he was looking for and his hands blurred through the two hand seals necessary for the technique. "Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)"

He then blew out a large ball of compressed air that once it struck the trees where the chakra signature was, it immediately expanded. Immediately it reduced much of the surroundings in an incredible display of destruction.

"Impressive, you are worthy of your title"

Hashirama whipped around, a wooden sword coated in wind chakra in his hand reading to decapitate his enemy only to resistance in the form of an arm coated Doton chakra.

"Who are you? Why are you after me?" Hashirama asked the man. He was a tall tan man with long dark brown hair. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera which matched his green shirt, black pants and red cloak. The creepiest thing about his though was his sewed up mouth, giving him a creepy smile.

"My name is Kakuzu and the reason why I after you is that I don't like peace much. There's no money in peace, no missing nin that are wanted, nothing worth killing" Kakuzu said before chuckling at the thought.

Hashirama pressed harder on his blade. "You're insane"

"I'm also immortal which means I can afford to be insane" Kakazu commented as he stopped pumping chakra to his arm, allowing Hashirama to slice through it. However instead of gushing blood, the wound gushed thousands of tiny strings that all lunged at Hashirama who jumped back and slammed his hands into a snake seal.

"Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu!"

As soon as the Shinobi no Kami landed, 2 domes of wood burst from the ground meeting in the middle, revealing carved onto the top was the image of a smirking dragon.

The strong as steel strings struck the shield only to bounce off without even leaving a scratch.

Kakuzu frowned and was about to launch his next attack when he heard something coming from the dome.

"Don't be afraid of the flames, be afraid of the shadow of the raging fire" Hashirama yelled as the dome split down the middle, allowing the greatest shinobi of the era to jump out with a chakra enhanced leap, his hands already in their signature snake seal.

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu! (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique!)"

As if to catch his fall, a wood dragon with a trunk nose burst from below him and allowed Hashirama to land on it's head, all the while the Shodai Hokage flashed through even more hand seals.

With a clap of his hands and a resentful expression, Hashirama shouted the name of his technique. "Senpo: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan- Kiru! (Sage Art: Mokuton Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees- Slice!)"

In an instant, thousands upon thousands of trees grew from the ground, eager to skewer Kakuzu with their deadly branches and trunks. Hashirama wasn't done yet as he unrolled his scroll and threw the released contents into the air. As the trees grew, they grabbed onto one of the thousands of sword, spears, naginatas, maces and bows that were once sealed in the scroll.

Hashirama crossed his arms as he watched Kakazu dance between the thousands of weapons and sharp branches attempting to separate him from this world. "I've met men who have claimed to be immortal, who have claimed to be gods but in the end, we all die"

* * *

Yoru and Kyosha's two bladed scythe met in the middle of the field, releasing a shockwave. The two grunted as they both pushed against the weapons in a battle for dominance. Suddenly Kyosha was forced to jump back when he noticed Yoru take a green glow that was likely a Futon coating. Lucky for him, he did retract his weapon otherwise it would have been bisected by the masterpiece of Goro Masamune.

But not before Kyosha twisted his blade at the last moment and sliced Naruto's forearm with it. It was a small scratch but it was enough.

"Ha ha! I win!" Kyosha yelled as he jumped away from Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he prepared for another attack.

"I am Jashin-sama's success!" Kyosha said with a cackle before slicing his palm and making a perimeter of blood around him. Finally he lifted his scythe to his mouth and licked the blood from the tip.

That's when things began to change.

Instantly Kyosha's skin became pitch black and white markings began to cover his body, like a skeleton. "Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu (Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood!)"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before both of his eyes opening wide when he looked down to see a stab wound in his gut. His cerulean blue eyes looked up to see a spear in the gut of Kyosha as well...exactly where Naruto's wound was.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto mumbled as he placed a hand to his wound. For some reason the Kyuubi and Naruto's healing factor couldn't close it instantly like the others and that's what scared him.

"My pain is your pain and your pain is Jashin-sama's sacrifice!" Kyosha yelled before pulling another spear out of his cloak and stabbing himself in the shoulder.

Naruto clutched his shoulder in pain and grit his teeth. "Shit"

* * *

" _Tou-san! I can't beat you! You're unbeatable!" A seven year old Naruto complained as he sat down with a cross of his arms. Hashirama chuckled and sat down next to his son with a smile on his face._

" _There's a weakness to every technique Naruto-kun thus there's a weakness to every man and women" Hashirama said._

 _Naruto thought about it for a moment before jumping up, his red and gold hair glowing in the afternoon sun. "Ok! I'll beat you this time Tou-san!"_

 _Hashirama laughed as he got up. "I hope so Naruto-kun!"_

* * *

 _Wait! He hasn't moved from that circle even though I'm all the way over here and wounded which means he's probably restrained to that seal!,_ Naruto thought to himself before standing up, using Yoru as a cane for a moment.

Naruto lifted his right arm revealing a tattoo of the word "Water" on his forearm. He formed his left hand into the seal of confrontation and took a deep breath, his water tattoo glowing a bright blue.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)" Naruto yelled as water molecules around him quickly rushed to form a huge water dragon that shot at Kyosha with an incredible speed.

Naruto didn't have his uncle's natural Suiton affinity so instead, he designed a seal with the help of his uncle that pulled water molecules toward him thus allowing him greater control and more water to use.

Kyosha's jaw dropped in surprise as he was forced to swing his scythe to decapitate the we "What are you suicidal? If you kill me, you die!"

Only to be hit in the face by Naruto's foot.

In that brief moment, Naruto had disappeared in a Ku Shunshin despite his injuries and did a flying side kick of mighty proportions. Straight to Kyosha's face.

Naruto grinned as his immortal enemy was sent flying backwards out of his circle. Naruto raised Yoru over his head, a light green aura surrounding the blade.

"Kokuto Issen! (Black Blade Single Flash!)" He yelled as a blade of green wind flew from his blade at an incredible speed. Kyosha's eyes widened in surprise before he twisted his body to dodge in mid air at the last moment.

Unlucky for him, he was met by the clone Naruto made and hid before, a ball of swirling white flames in its hands.

"Kuton: Kaen Senpū! (Hell Release: Flame Whirlwind!)" The clone yelled as it threw the flame sphere straight into Kyosha's chest.

As soon as it struck the silver haired man, it shot him into the air in a pillar of white flames. Naruto and his clone both disappeared in Ku Shunshin before the reappeared to each side of Kyosha's charred body, both of their Yoru's aglow with a white aura.

"Reigari no Tachi! (Spirit Cutting Longsword!)" They yelled as they sliced through the immortal although this time, there was no cut marks yet Kyosha screamed in pain all the same. In fact, he screamed like a banshee the entire time as he fell to the ground and struck it with a thud, his black skin receding back its original complexion.

"What did you do to me?" Kyosha yelled in pain as Naruto walked up to him, his wounds healing from his regeneration factor and the Kyuubi's chakra.

"I separated your spiritual energy from your physical energy, thus blocking you from using chakra" Naruto said with a sigh as he rested Yoru on his shoulder. It was one of his most dangerous and powerful techniques just because of the fact that it could turn any shinobi into a civilian.

Kyosha sighed and placed his hand over his eyes to block the sun. "Just kill me, there's no life for a shinobi who can't use chakra"

Naruto nodded and lifted Yoru, placing it over Kyosha's chest. "You were a good opponent, thank you"

"As were you" Kyosha said with a smile and a nod of his head. Naruto nodded and dropped his blade.

This time no hand grabbed it…

* * *

Madara's Amaterasu caught the arrow mid flight, melting the gold arrow instantly into a puddle of molten metal. Madara growled before throwing his kama at Senji who bent backwards at an incredible angle to dodge it only to be forced to jump back when he saw Madara's gunbai fly toward his feet.

"You're not still mad about that are you?" Senji taunted as he was forced to jump back when the kama came back toward him once more.

"I'm going to kill you" Madara said between the spaces of his gritted teeth. To anyone watching, they would have been surprised to see the rage coming from the usually stoic Uchiha however this fight was personal.

Madara shot forward with incredible speed and shot a right punch toward Senji's face only for it to be blocked with a gold encased punch of Senji's own. Madara punched with his left only to be forced to dodge a front kick with Senji's leg. The head of the Uchiha clan took his opportunity to drop to the floor and sweep the Hagoromo clan member's remaining leg.

With the skill of a trained shinobi, Madara used the centrifugal force of his sweep to bring his foot around into a whirlwind, standing him up and allowing him to bring his foot down on Senji's chest with a chakra infused axe kick that left cracks on the ground around them.

Senji didn't even flinch from the pain and instead just gave an insane laugh. "How was I supposed to know a 6 year old's sharingan couldn't track my arrow? Oh well, it looked good coming out the back of his skull!"

Madara's eyes spun so fast that it was a blur of black and red. Blue chakra erupted from his body and solidified into a warrior that was the thing of nightmares for thousands of shinobi throughout Madara's career as a ninja. "Susanoo!"

Senji's grin dropped for a moment as he realized he would be crushed by the foot of the armored avatar of Madara Uchiha. He placed his palms facing toward his feet and sent a compressed chakra burst from his hands, sending him shooting out of the way just in time. He quickly rolled and landed on one knee, a bow and arrow forming from in his hands instantly.

"Kinton Kyujutsu: Niryu- Hi! (Gold Release Bow Technique: Second Style- Fly!)" Senji yelled as he shot his arrow with an amazing amount of force. It flew toward the Susanoo with golden chakra streaming off of it and enough power to pierce through Susanoo and Madara if it were not for the blue shield on Madara's left arm. "Yata Mirror!"

Incredibly, the powerful arrow bounced of the shield like it was made of rubber. Senji raised an eyebrow before both eyes opened wide when he saw Madara throw his sword like a shuriken.

It was kind of beautiful and dangerous at the same time, the way the light reflected off of it and the way blue chakra flew from it in waves.

Perhaps what was beautiful about it was when you stared at it, it felt like you were staring at death itself. "Kyoso Enbu! (Evil Disturbance Waltz!)"

Senji started to laugh hysterically, the pure madness radiating from him as gold chakra began to use from his and condense on his upper body. In his hands formed a gorgeous gold bow and in his hand was a delicate broadhead arrow. It was pulled against a bow string made of dozens of tiny gold strands as strong as steel.

"Kinton Kyujutsu: Saigo Ryu: Horobi! (Gold Release Bow Technique: Final Style: Destruction!)" Senji yelled as he released his arrow as much chakra and power as possible, after all his life was on the line.

The gold arrow streamed through the air like a beam of light before striking the spinning sword. The two deadly techniques struck but for a moment, neither seem to gain any distance on each other.

But slowly, the Kyoso Enbu pushed back the golden arrow before they both flew directly toward Senji who only chuckled as he was struck within the chakra explosion.

Madara could only watch as the two techniques created a dome of blue and gold chakra that leveled the trees around them. He walked toward the dome only to raise an eyebrow when he saw Senji wounded and bleeding but still alive.

"It looks like you win Madara Uchiha but killing me won't bring Akihiko Uchiha back" Senji said before he began to cackle, blood caked on top of his once sparkling white teeth.

He suddenly stopped laughing when Madara lodged his kama directly between Senji's eyes.

"My brother's memory doesn't need to be dirtied by you saying his name" Madara said with a scowl as he picked up his kama and with a flick of his wrist, the blood was off and all memory of Senji Hagoromo gone.

* * *

Hisao quickly rolled out of the way to avoid being a shish kebab and stood up, his hands in the tiger seal hand seal.

He took a big breath before blowing out a twenty foot stream of flame in the shape of a dragon. "Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique!)"

Tobirama scowled as he disappeared in a flash to dodge only to reappear with his hands in the tiger seal and a water dragon forming in front of him. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)"

Hisao grinned as flashed through four hand seals before ending on the snake seal. "Doton: Dosekiryu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Technique!)"

The earth around them quickly rose from the ground and morphed into the shape of a long oriental dragon before flying and meeting the water dragon head on. Due to Doton's elemental superiority to Suiton, it tore through the water dragon and flew straight at the white haired Senju.

Tobirama placed his hands in front of him in a triangle formation. "Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu! (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet Technique!)

From the space between his hands, a ball of dense electricity formed before flying straight at the earth dragon. Mid air, it transformed from a baseball sized sphere of electricity to a thirty foot serpent of deadly lightning.

Hisao took a deep breath before blowing out a twister with glowing green eyes. "Futon: Furyudan no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique!)"

Once more the elemental superiority of Futon over Raiton caused the wind dragon to defeat the lightning dragon. Tobirama clasp his hands in the tiger seal and was about to blow a fire dragon when he realized how stupid this situation was.

"I'm done with this game. Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)" He yelled as a water dragon shimmered into existence before him before taking off at a speed beyond any attack in the battle yet. Hisao's eyes widened in surprise before he was forced to dive out of the way to avoid being destroyed by the pure force behind the water dragon.

"Interesting" Hisao whispered under his breath as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I figured out your trick, by forming the other forty-three seals in your head and molding the chakra the same way, you can create the water dragon with only one seal" Hisao explained.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're wrong"

Tobirama sighed when he saw Hisao raised an eyebrow and rolled his hand for him to continue. "Perhaps if you were a little smarter than you would realize that I don't need to form the other forty-three seals in my head"

Hisao's eyes widened in understanding. "But that means-"

Tobirama ignored him and continued. "The water isn't something you control. It isn't something you force. It flows and you simply form it into what you need"

Water began to surround Tobirama in globules and there was a crack of thunder as rain began to fall.

Tobirama placed a palm out toward Hisao and gave a small chuckle. "I am the Sujin, the God of Water and you will bow when you are before me"

Instantly the rain stopped mid air before gathering into dozens of water dragon similar to the one formed by Tobirama's signature Suiton: Suiryuudan however these were much bigger, at least 50 feet long and each of their ruby red eyes were cast on Hisao.

Tobirama clenched his hand into a fist. "Suiton: Hyaku Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: One Hundred Water Dragon Bullets!)"

That was the end of Hisao Kohaku, the "smartest man in the Elemental Nations"

* * *

Kakuzu frantically dodged and danced between the blades of the trees around him. They came at all angles and were relentless, all going for kill shots. If it were not for Kakuzu's skill and experience, he would be a shish-kabob.

The string man jumped over one blade before kicking another away, only to be forced to bend backwards to dodge a swipe from a naginata. He raised a Doton-coated forearm to block another strike from a broadsword only to be struck in the chest by a kanabo sending him flying backwards.

Kakuzu growled. "Enough!"

He grabbed his cloak and ripped it off, revealing a bunch of stitches tied using the same black thread as before. Quickly four bundles of threads sprouted from his back, each sporting their own mask.

The front bundle was in the shape of a demonic tiger and wore a red mask. The beast to the right of it had a dark blue mask and was a strange four-legged creature with thin wings that looked incapable. To the left of the red masked tiger was a bipedal creature that looked deformed and on its face was a yellow mask. Finally the last bundle was a demonic bipedal creature that wore a light blue mask with a beak.

All and all, these creatures were unusual and that made them dangerous.

Kakuzu clasped his hands into the snake seal. "Raiton: Gian! (Lightning Release: False Darkness!)"

From the mouth of the creature with the yellow mask, a beam of pure lightning shot out and decimated a bunch of the trees around them.

Kakuzu didn't stop there and flipped through three hand seals. "Katon: Zukokku! (Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!)"

He quickly formed the ram seal. "Futon: Atsugai! (Wind Release: Pressure Damage!)"

From the mouth of the tiger shot a huge ball of fire while a tornado shot from the mouth of the blue masked creature. Hashirama could only watch in horror as the two techniques combined to form a humongous storm of flames that quickly overtook much of the forest.

Hashirama jumped back and began to think as he landed. _It seems those creatures can use a elemental nature each and they all came from his back meaning they are connected to him. I'll probably have to destroy each creature to defeat him unless I destroy him and the creatures together._

Hashirama's eyes widened and he grinned, his hands clasped into their infamous snake seal. "Mokuton: Susenju! (Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands!)"

From the ground below him erupted a structure easily as tall as a Bijuu. It was made entirely of wood although this was not normal wood. This was Mokuton Wood, made by the Shodaime Hokage and was as strong as steel. It was shaped in the form of a buddha while behind it stood thousands of arms, each resting gently on top of each other.

"Holy shi-" Kakuzu mumbled under his breath only to cut off when he saw Hashirama clasp his hands together from the top of the buddha.

"KATON! SUITON! RAITON! DOTON! FUTON!" Hashirama screamed as he pumped chakra through the statue. From each of the five holes in the statue spewed a different type of elemental chakra. The sheer force and power of each blast was at least A-Ranked and when used in combination, it was beyond S-ranked.

Hashirama however wasn't done just yet. "CHOJO KEBUTSU! (TOP TRANSFORMED BUDDHA!)"

The arms of the statue quickly detached before raining down onto the same spot where the elemental attacks struck. The hands instantly reduced the ground to rubble with their powerful punches. Hundreds upon hundreds of fists fell with enough force that the earth shook with each punch.

Finally the attack finished leaving only a crater large enough to fit the academy in. Hashirama could only watch solemnly from the top of the wood structure, his arms crossed as he was forced to kill one more man.

"We are all immortals until our death" Hashirama mumbled under his breath as he jumped off his statue and disappeared in a shunshin to find his family. It had been a long day he just wanted to go home.

If Hashirama had waited five minutes, he would have seen a Doton covered arm burst from the rubble.

 **What's good guys? New chapter! Yay! Thanks for all of you guys coming out and if you came here from Raijin, thanks for showing support on my other stories as well. Ok now I say two things really fast that I keep getting reviews on?**

 **First, I realize that all of the Raikages are named "A" but imagine how difficult it would be to write and read a story where every line is;**

 _ **A slammed his fist onto the table. "A, I need you to go to the academy"**_

 _ **A rolled his eyes. "Really dad?"**_

" _ **Yes A, now go with your uncle" A said to A while gesturing to A at the doorway.**_

 **So I took a little creative liberties and changed the names of the Raikages to letters like the other members of Kumo. (A, the Yondaime will be the A in this story).**

 **Second of all, I've had a lot of comments about "This doesn't make sense because…". So when I began this story, my friend and I sat down and planned out all the changes to canon that Naruto would cause. If something major doesn't line up with canon, then it's most likely because I wrote it like that and I have a reason behind it.**

 **Okay I think that's it. I'll see you guys soon with a new chapter. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since the Gokage Kaidan (Five Kage Summit) and Naruto had taken sometime off to relax. His gut wound had taken slightly longer to heal than normal due to it being directly over the Kyuubi's seal. Thus he had to wait for his wound to seal up with his healing factor he inherited from his father which took a full day to heal!

"A full day! That's so long!"

Finally after a week of just sleeping and eating ramen...lots of ramen, his father asked him to come back to work and meet him at the Hokage's office.

Once he got dressed in a simple blue kimono with a dragon design on the back and a pair of wooden geta, he disappeared in a flash only to reappear in the Hokage's office. Already there was Madara, Izuna and Kagami in all of their Uchiha-ness. Next to them was Tobirama with his normal stoic expression and the rest of Team 7 who were holding hands.

"Thank you for coming out this early." Hashirama said, his hands folded before him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah Tou-san, it is rather early."

"Shut up Naruto-kun/Naruto-baka/Shut up Fishcake." Biwako, Kagami and Hiruzen scolded simultaneously. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends and looked toward his father, an eyebrow raised. Hashirama was not wearing his Hokage robes and was instead wearing a plain green kimono with an image of an intricate forest on the back. Laying before him was a white bundle with an odd triangle shaped hat on the top with the kanji for "Fire." on it.

"I have called you all here for something important" Hashirama said with a sigh.

"I am stepping down as Hokage." He said solemnly.

Madara, Kagami, Izuna and Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

Biwako raised a hand to her mouth and gasped.

Naruto and Hiruzen slammed their hands on the table simultaneously, "WHAT!"

"But Tou-san! You're a great Hokage!" Naruto pleaded.

"I know Naruto-kun. Thank you but I no longer wish to remain in power" Hashirama said with a sad smile.

"I am not retiring as a Shinobi and will remain an active member of the Konoha Ninja Program. I however will not be taking missions and will instead take up the open seat as head of the Academy." He continued. Everyone nodded in agreement, Hashirama was one of the strongest ninjas in the village and him teaching the next generation would be good for Konoha.

Hashirama leaned back into his chair and placed his hands behind his hand, "Now comes the step of deciding the next Hokage."

Naruto's eyes lit up but Hashirama shook his head."Sorry Naruto-kun, maybe next time."

Naruto immediately fell to his knees and began to cry anime tears while Kagami poked his with his foot.

However Naruto quickly realized something and jumped to his feet, "I nominate Tobirama Senju/I nominate Madara Uchiha."

Naruto looked to his left to see who nominated Madara and was surprised to see it was Izuna Uchiha. Naruto never really talked to Izuna as he always found the Uchiha rather...odd.

Madara sighed, cutting off Naruto's train of thought, "As much as I would like to become leader, I don't want to be stuck behind a desk. I would like to retain my position as Jonin Commander"

Hashirama nodded in understanding before everyone in the room turned to Tobirama who looked conflicted.

"You can train us when you have time." Biwako pointed out with her hands on her hips.

"You'll not gonna get another team as awesome as us." Hiruzen said with a cheesy grin on his face. As much as they annoyed Tobirama with their bickering and occasional childishness, the three of them were very powerful for their age and took to his training like fishes to water.

"And you have shadow clones to do paperwork." Naruto chimed in while doing jazz hands in an attempt to sell the deal.

Tobirama thought about it for a moment before sighing, "Fine."

"I second this decision." Madara said.

"As do I" Naruto followed up quickly.

Hashirama nodded, "Then it is settled. Tobi-ku-I mean Tobirama Senju will be the Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Send a message to the Daimyo."

"I guess we won't be having a team meeting today." Hiruzen said with a wide grin. Naruto chuckled while Biwako and Tobirama rolled their eyes.

"You're all dismissed." Hashirama said before jumping up and running out the door, leaving Tobirama to get used to the Hokage's office…and the paperwork.

* * *

"Yo teme!"

Kagami turned around and raised an eyebrow. He knew only one person who called him that.

"What do you want Baka?" Kagami said with an irritated tone, brushing his hair out of his face.

"You want to spar?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face. He had changed from his kimono to a simple black gi with a gold obi around his waist, Yoru going across his shoulder.

If it was any other person that asked to spar him and was dressed like that, he would have thought he was insane. Naruto on the other hand had more weapons and supplies on him than the Konoha Arsenal at all times.

Stupid overpowered fuinjutsu...

Kagami sighed, "Fine."

Naruto threw an arm around Kagami's shoulder as they walked toward the Uchiha Compound, "Dude, you need a hair cut. You're starting to look like Biwako."

Kagami rolled his eyes and pushed his long shaggy hair back, "Baka."

The two talked for a bit as they walked toward the huge Uchiha Sector of Konoha. Due to the Uchiha clan being the largest in the village, they had an entire sector of the village that included close to a dozen homes. The largest house however was for Madara Uchiha, clan head and included its own training field which was where the two teenagers were heading.

Kagami pushed open the solid oak door and looked into the large kitchen, "Morning Kaasan."

Naruto peeked his head around the door and grinned widely, "Ohayo Asami-obasan!"

Standing over a huge steaming pot was an incredibly beautiful woman. She was petite but very curvaceous and she had pitch black eyes that would change to the sharingan when chakra was pushed into them. Her hair went down to her waist and as dark as midnight.

This was Asami Uchiha, the woman who tamed the infamous Madara Uchiha and the mother of Kagami Uchiha.

"Ohayo Ka-kun, Naru-kun!" She said with a wide smile.

Naruto took a deep sniff before breathing out, "Smells delicious Asami-obasan, you're a better cook then Kaasan!"

Asami giggled, "Don't tell your mother that."

Kagami rolled his eyes at the top hyperactive people's interactions, "We'll be in the back."

He quickly grabbed Naruto around the arm before pulling Naruto outside. The training ground was very large and full of poor trees that would not be there by the end of the battle. Naruto took note of a lake large enough for A/S-ranked suiton jutsu and a big clearing in the center of the field.

"Why is your mother the only upbeat Uchiha?" Naruto asked offhandedly.

Kagami was about to respond when he froze and frowned, "I have no idea."

Naruto chuckled and placed his hands into a cross shaped seal, "I'll set up a barrier."

4 shadow clones sparked into existence before disappearing in a Ku Shunshin far away. Once they were each in their positions, they flashed through hand seals before slamming their hands onto the ground, "Shisekiyōjin! (Four Red Yang Formation!)."

A red square barrier erupted from the ground around the Uchiha compound and from the sheer chakra coming from it, it was powerful. Kagami raised an eyebrow as most of the time Naruto set up the Shisekiyōjin (Four Violet Formation).

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly at his friend's expression, "My dad showed me how to use it. It supposed to be a lot stronger than the normal barrier."

"Any restrictions?" Kagami asked as he pulled from the seals on his wrists his weapons. It was the only fuinjutsu he knew as it was only a Level One technique.

Naruto grinned as placed his thumb and index to his lips, "Try not to die."

Kagami mirrored his rival and placed his thumb and index fingers to his lips. all the while channeling chakra to his left eye which had morphed to a beautiful mangekyo sharingan.

"Kuton: Goka Mekkyaku! (Hell Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)"

"Enton: Goka Mekkyaku! (Blaze Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)"

The waves of black and white flames met in the middle of the field and clashed in a battle of the highest caliber. For a moment, the black and white mixed forming an almost Yin-Yang sign of searing flames.

"Kokuto Issen! (Black Blade Single Flash!)"

A blade of wind ripped through both waves of fire like a hot knife through butter allowing Naruto to jump through, Yoru ready to slice Kagami to pieces.

* * *

Madara hopped from tree to tree, eager to get home when he noticed a Shisekiyōjin barrier go up before there were two huge bursts of chakra.

He raised an eyebrow before taking off at a speed that couldn't be seen by the human eye. This wasn't a dance he wanted to miss.

* * *

Kagami leaped out of the way, landing in a roll only to stand up with his two short swords in his hands.

They were known as Kitetsu (Demon Splitter) and were forged by Sengo Muramasa, student of Goro Masamune and demon swordsmith. Each of his swords were as dangerous as weapons could get and were among the only weapons that could clash with a Masamune.

Naruto sliced vertically only for Kagami to parry the strike with his right blade. Kagami's left blade went for Naruto's head, only for the Senju to bend at an impressive angle and kick Kagami in the stomach with his right leg.

The Uchiha flew back from the chakra enhanced strength but he managed to right himself. His eyes spun, forming his mangekyo sharingan and blood began to flow from his right eye.

Kitetsu burst into pitch black flames and Kagami smiled, which looked odd on his usual stoic face, "Enton: Hiei! (Blaze Release: Flying Shadow!)"

With as much force as he could muster, Kagami swung his blades launching two blades of black flames at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened before he raised his hands, black kanji erupting from them and surrounding his hands in rings, "Fuinjutsu: Kyuin! (Sealing Technique: Absorption!)"

As soon as the black flames struck Naruto, they were sucked in by the kanji before the sealing jutsu disappeared.

"Dammit, absorbing chakra idiot." Kagami mumbled under his breath before flying forward and slicing at Naruto from two different directions. Naruto frowned before stabbing Yoru into the ground and performing a double dropkick to Kagami's chest, dodging the slice that was going for his head.

Kagami flew once more before stopping in a crouch. He wiped some blood from his lip and sheathed Kitetsu, "Stop kicking me you asshole!"

Naruto sheathed Yoru and placed a hand to his chin in thought, "Why are you so vocal in battle?"

Kagami growled before placing his hands into a tiger seal, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!)"

Naruto's eyes frowned and placed his hands into the tiger seal as well, "Touchy teme! Suiton: Teppodama! (Water Release: Gunshot!)"

Kagami and Naruto both blew out their respective attacks, a crimson fireball and ball of water. The two attacks met in the middle of the field and caused the entire field to erupt in steam.

It seemed once more the two ninja were equal.

* * *

Madara leaned against the bark of one of the many mokuton trees surrounding the training ground. He had easily walked through the kage-level barrier with his Kamui and had decided to watch the fight between his kid and Hashirama's.

He had to admit, they were good and would get better with age.

Kagami was good, better than he was at his age and had the potential to be stronger than him. He had the strongest eyes the clan had seen in close to a thousand years and Madara didn't doubt that Kagami would be the one to lead the clan to greatness.

Hashirama's kid was smart, if a bit goofy like his parents, but Madara could see that he was taking in every piece of this battle and trying to turn it in his favor. The calculating power and intelligence of Tobirama, the pure fighting genius of Hashirama and the sheer creativity of Mito all condensed in one body.

Perhaps these two will be the ones…

* * *

 _"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu! (Wood Release: Wood Human!)" Hashirama called as chakra burst from his body and entered the ground. From the ground underneath burst a humongous humanoid creature that was at least as tall as a bijuu. Hashirama's wood dragon sprang from the earth where it rested and wrapped itself around the wooden avatar._

 _Overall it was an imposing sight, the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) standing on top of a titanic wooden avatar with his arms crossed. It would have terrified any man...besides Madara Uchiha, Konoha no Bishamon (War God of Konoha)._

 _Dense blue chakra burst from Madara's body, "Kanseitai- Susanoo! (Complete Body- Susanoo!)"_

 _Quickly the chakra began to solidify around Madara, forming an avatar of equal height to Hashirama's Mokujin. It was a fully armed samurai with a long tengu nose and standing in the middle of the Susanoo was Madara Uchiha, his arms crossed and his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan glowing with power._

 _"I will take you home Teme even if it means I have to knock your idiotic Uchiha ass out" Hashirama called as he released more chakra then the Gobi from his body._

 _Madara drew his ethereal katanas from their sheathes on the side of the Susanoo, "Konoha isn't my home anymore Dobe!"_

 _"Izuna is there, Asami is there, Tobirama is there, I am there. We are your family and home is where your family is!" Hashirama pleaded but sighed when he saw Madara raise a sword to him._

 _The two brothers in everything but blood stared each other for a moment before their two avatars shot at each other, Madara's swords out and Hashirama's fist glowing with chakra._

 _"HASHIRAMA!"_

 _"MADARA!"_

* * *

Naruto ducked under a kick from Kagami and tried to sweep the Uchiha's legs only for him to jump up.

Naruto swung himself into a one handed handstand and kicked up toward Kagami with a chakra enhanced kick, "Senkyuutai! (Drill Bow Thigh!)

However Kagami remembered that attack from their previous spars and spun out of the way to land in his stance. Feet slightly farther apart than shoulder length and both of his hands in front of him, both palms facing down.

Naruto frowned before landing in his own stance, his feet shoulder length apart with one palm facing down in front of him and a knife-hand at his side.

The two shinobi looked at each other for a moment before they both disappeared in blurs, reappearing in the middle of the field. Kagami had gone for a high roundhouse kick to Naruto's head openly to be blocked a kick of Naruto's own. Naruto quickly overpowered Kagami's kick, attempting to strike the Uchiha in the face who dodged the strike and spun around attempting to strike Naruto in the back with a backfist.

Naruto however spun to face it and blocked with the strike with his right hand, striking Kagami in the ribs with an open palm strike. Kagami spit up a bit more blood but retaliated with a punch to Naruto's gut.

Naruto grunted in pain before charging chakra into his right hand until it was glowing a bright silver. He spit out some blood before diving forward, silver chakra streaming from his hand, "Katsujinken: Kabutowari! (Saving Fist: Helmet Splitter!)"

Kagami's red eyes spun as his own right hand glowed with black energy, "Mutoryu: Uryuu Banda! (No-Sword Style: Black Dragon Smash!)"

With a jump and twist of his body, he did a front somersault and slammed his palm to the floor. Due to force, the entire ground in front of Kagami burst from the floor and shot at Naruto who had no choice but to strike them to protect himself. The Kabutowari ripped through the earth easily which made Kagami wonder what it would do to his chest.

Naruto jumped back and raised a hand to his chin in thought, stroking his nonexistent beard.

"Interesting move, I'll have to borrow that" Naruto admitted as his blue eyes glowed unnaturally.

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "Dojutsu?"

Naruto was an idiot but he was a genius idiot. He wouldn't be surprised in Naruto managed to make an artificial dojutsu or something of the sort.

Naruto shook his head, "Memory seal connected to my eyes. Not all of us have the photographic memory the Sharingan provides"

"Asshole." Kagami mumbled under his breath.

"Want to end this now?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Kagami nodded and clenched his hands into fists, black chakra bursting from his body.

His black and red eyes shot open and there was a chakra shockwave, "Susanoo!"

The chakra shot 30 feet into the air and formed a humanoid mass around Kagami before solidifying into a samurai avatar with heavy armor. It had a long tengu-like nose and 4 arms, all of which were occupied. In its two primary hands were a pair of long black katana while in its secondary hands were two balls of black Amaterasu flames.

Naruto frowned at the daunting sight, " _Hey Kurama, can I get a little help here?"_

* * *

 _Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Monument as he often did but unlike most days, today he had company. Laying down next to him was a wolf sized orange fox with nine tails waving lazily back and forth._

" _Hey Kosai, do you ever wonder when it's all gonna end?" Naruto asked his partner._

 _The Kyuubi yawned and turned toward Naruto, "_ _ **What's gonna end?"**_

 _Naruto sighed heavily as he looked down at the village, the lights of the houses illuminating the night sky like a thousand stars._

" _The fighting for property, the endless wars and killing solely to defeat your enemy."_

 _The Kyuubi shook his head, "_ _ **You humans cannot move beyond greed and killing. It's in your nature."**_

 _Naruto sighed, the light of Humanity reflecting off his eyes which seemed to stare everywhere and nowhere, "I don't believe that. I believe that one day, there will be one people. No Konoha, no Kiri, no Iwa. Just Shinobi. There would be no wars for land, kidnapping children for bloodlines and people ruining their lives and others with revenge. All Shinobi will be under one goal, one banner. One not of hate but mutual understanding and love."_

 _Naruto looked down at his hands as if searching for an answer in the lines of his palms and the calluses that littered them, "There is such thing as peace and I intend to find it."_

 _The Kyuubi said nothing but look at Naruto. For a moment, he thought he saw a visage of a man with purple eyes behind the young Senju but it was just a trick of the light._

 _Naruto looked toward of the Kyuubi and raised an eyebrow, "What? Is there something on my face?"_

 _The Kyuubi shook his head and looked back at Konoha, "_ _ **No, you just remind me of someone I once knew."**_

" _So Himura-" Naruto began before the Kyuubi interrupted._

" _ **The name's Kurama. Don't wear it out."**_ _Kurama said without looking at Naruto._

 _Naruto grinned widely but didn't comment, "So Kurama, who'd you think would win in a fight, my Tousan or Ojisan?"_

 _Kurama shrugged and laid down on his paws, "_ _ **Hm. I don't know but I'd kick both their Senju asses in a fight."**_

* * *

So Naruto and the ancient being of Hatred had become partners, friends even. After all, a Bijuu and it's jinchuriki were practically married. Til death do us part...

" **You might need to strengthen it with your chakra so don't exhaust yourself or you lose."** Kurama pointed out.

Naruto nodded and mixed his chakra with Kurama's, "Nine Tails Chakra Mode!"

From his body burst pure gold flames that quickly cloaked his body like an aura. 6 magatama were around his collar with a thick black line below it.

His centre had a single dot with a partial circle around it opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it; two of which spread down his legs where the part and wrap around his feet. The other two lines wrap around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the centre of his back.

The one of the two most interesting things about Naruto's were his eyes. One was his normal cerulean blue while the other glowed a bright red. The other were the 6 golden tails connected to the base of his spine.

Naruto sweatdropped at the sight, "Or Rokubi (Six-Tailed)…"

Kagami chuckled from his Susanoo, "Only 6 tails?"

Naruto pouted and pointed a finger at Kagami, "You don't even have a full Susanoo so shut up!"

" _Ready to go full Bijuu."_ Naruto asked his partner who just rolled his eyes at his partner's actions.

" **Well as close to full Bijuu as you can get. I would be careful."** Kurama pointed out once more.

" _Eh, whatever."_

It seemed the millennia old embodiment of hatred was the voice of reason in the partnership.

Naruto shot forward and met Kagami's sword swing with two golden chakra arms sprouting from his back. Naruto dodged forward while restraining his attack and punched Kagami hard enough to crack the chakra avatar.

Kagami frowned before using his secondary arms to launch arrows of black flames at Naruto, forcing the Senju to do a backflip then an aerial cartwheel to dodge the deadly attacks.

Naruto stopped and began to contemplate his options. _An almost full powered punch in Bijuu Mode barely cracked it. I could try using Chakra Super Strength but it's risky. Fire, Wind and Lightning have no effect and I can't use the Doton: Shinju Zanshu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation) if he can see me. All that is left is getting rid of his footing._

Naruto raised his right arm to reveal a tattoo of the kanji for "Water" that glowed and formed a half-ram seal with his left hand, "Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha! (Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!)"

Naruto took a deep breath to absorb the extra water molecules around him before spewing out thousands of gallons of water that quickly flooded the entire field. Kagami's eyes widened before he was forced to push more chakra into his Susanoo, revealing legs allowing him to stand up.

Naruto grinned at the sight, "I know you can't hold the full body for long!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow, "You can't hold the Bijuu Mode for much longer either!"

An understanding passed between the two and the two ninjas both jumped back, Naruto expanding his chakra cloak into a full ethereal six-tailed gold fox.

Kagami combined his two orbs of black flames together into an enormous ball of flames that glowed like a black sun. Instantly they began to condense into a string of odd comma shaped balls of flames connected by a string.

Naruto stepped back and placed his hands right next to each other at his waist. Black and white chakra began to gather in a ball in his hands and the ground around Naruto caved in from the weight of the attack.

"Eight to two..." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Kagami threw the string of black flames at Naruto with a deadly speed, "Enton: Yasaka Magatama! (Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama!)"

"Sorry about this…" Naruto said as he pushed his hands out toward Kagami, "Bijudama! (Tailed Beast Ball!)"

The ball of Bijuu chakra shot from his hands and met the black flames midway, piercing through the flame attack and making the Amaterasu projectiles explode. The Bijudama continued before striking the Susanoo, making the entire black figure explode in a huge ball of black chakra.

Naruto took a half step back and raised an arm to cover his face from the dust cloud that cloaked the area.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto began to walk toward the dust pile. With every step, one chakra tail dissipated before all Bijuu chakra left him.

With a final gust of wind, all of the dust and debris cleared revealing a Kagami Uchiha who was rather worse for wear. His clothes were ripped, he had minor burns and his chest was rising and falling heavily in his attempt to reclaim his breath.

"It seems like I win" Naruto pointed out to his long time rival as he put out his hand.

"Just because you had the Bijuu chakra." Kagami argued as he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled himself up.

" **Hell yes it's because of me!"** Kurama roared with a big fang filled grin but Naruto ignored the bijuu.

"Oh I'm sorry" Naruto said sarcastically, "I apologize for not having super overpowered doujutsu that can let me create unstoppable black flames and summon avatars of black chakra!"

Kagami rolled his eyes and put his arm around Naruto's shoulders to support himself. With smiles on their faces, the two friends limped off the Uchiha Compound, unaware of the coming darkness.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the Uchiha Compound and winced, grabbing his ribs in pain. His head, hands and ribs were wrapped in white bandages and he had a slight limp. Apparently he took a bit more damage than he thought.

" **I told you to be careful."** Kurama said with a chuckle.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes, " _Yeah, yeah"_

Naruto started to hobble toward the Senju compound when he felt some negative emotions in the distance. Naruto looked around and pushed chakra into his eyes, increasing his vision slightly allowing him to see a man with spiky black hair tied into a ponytail. Strapped to his waist was a katana and a black kusarigama.

" **Hey isn't that Madara's brother?"** Kurama asked.

Naruto nodded, " _Yeah, Izuna but what is he doing?"_

Naruto watched as Izuna jumped onto the roofs of the village and took off at Jonin speeds.

" **Seems suspicious. I would follow him."** Kurama suggested. Naruto nodded before jumping after Izuna.

Naruto carefully followed behind Izuna, making sure to keep out of sight and suppressing his chakra to as low a level as possible. Thank god Tobirama-ojisan pounded those Chakra Control exercises into him or else his Low-Bijuu level reserves would be like a shining beacon to any sort of sensor.

Izuna continued at this pace for a couple of minutes until he was almost at the Village Gate where he stopped suddenly.

"I would come out now Naruto-kun before we leave the village." Izuna said over his shoulder.

Naruto flinched before coming out of the shadows with a bright grin on his face and a peace sign up, "Yo Izuna-ojisan! What's up!"

Izuna looked over his shoulder at the young Senju, "Why were you following me Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I saw you leaving and I wanted to make sure you were okay or something"

Izuna turned around to face the village gate once more, "I'm okay Naruto-kun, you can go now"

Naruto was about to respond when he paused. He could feel the negative emotions radiating off of Izuna and from his knowledge of psychology and behavior (those memory seals in his eyes were so useful), he could tell Izuna was hiding something.

"Are you sure Izuna-ojisan? You seem...on edge." Naruto asked the younger brother of the Uchiha Clan Head.

Izuna looked toward the moon for a moment before he began to chuckle, "I guess you caught me Naruto-kun"

"I'm done with this idiotic village." Izuna said to Naruto whose eyes widened.

"What?" Naruto said with shock evident on his face.

"This village is poison with its lies about peace and love." Izuna said with an odd grin on his face.

"This world is death Naruto-kun, everyday we live we are one step closer to death. One day our loved ones will die and…" Izuna looked up at his clenched fist with his crimson eyes, "I can save them."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused on what Izuna was rambling about.

"I will unite this world under my rule!" Izuna roared, "I will destroy this world of nightmares and from it will spawn a world of dreams! A world of paradise!"

Izuna reached a hand toward Naruto, "Join me Naruto-kun. With your potential and my power, we can create a world where no one has to dies. Hashirama, Mito, Tobirama, Kagami, Hiruzen, Biwako...they can all live forever and be happy."

Naruto flinched. All of his loved ones, living happily ever after...but Naruto knew there was no such thing as a free lunch.

"You're insane!" Naruto roared at the Uchiha as he activated his Hiraishin seal, teleporting the two ninja away from civilians and the Konoha Gate and into a training field.

Izuna's crimson eyes spun with power and hate, "No, I'm a revolutionary..."

He pulled his Katana and Kusarigama, revealing they were connected by a pitch black chain before he flung the sickle at Naruto with incredible speed. Naruto ducked under the weapon before grabbing the chain and pulling. Izuna didn't even flinch as he flew toward Naruto, right toward Naruto's punch only to phase through the incoming fist.

"God I hate Kamui." Naruto mumbled under his breath before forming a ball of white flames on each of his fingers on his other hand.

He slammed his hand onto the ground, "Senju Kaenjin! (Senju Flame Formation!)"

As soon as the ball struck the ground, the ball expanded into a ring of white hot flames that surrounded the two ninjas before bursting upwards into a white barrier.

Izuna raised an eyebrow at technique which Naruto noticed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "You'll be surprised what you can learn when your bestfriend is an Uchiha."

Izuna opened his left eye which bled slightly, "Amaterasu!"

A ball of black flames burst through the Senju Kaenjin and shot at Naruto. Naruto frowned and formed quickly two Kage Bunshin that both started to flip through hand seals along with himself.

"Raiton: Koko Gonryo Rikyu! (Lightning Release: Yellow-Glittering Royal Villa of the Stern Spirit!)"

"Futon: Tekken Tachikaze! (Wind Release: Iron Fist Severing Wind!)"

"Katon: Goen Ryuga! (Fire Release: Ultimate Dragon Fang Flame!)"

All three Narutos shouted their techniques at the same time and the air was instantly saturated with chakra. Naruto thrust a hand toward the sky and there was a rumble of thunder in the distance, storm clouds quickly gathering around them.

Naruto clenched his hands into a fist and from the clouds rained a dozen spears of lightning straight at the Uchiha Clan Head.

The first Naruto clone coated both of his fists in dense bubbles of wind before slamming them together. The impact instantly created a gust of wind that was easily gale force and flew straight at Izuna.

The second Naruto clone put a hand up to his mouth and took a deep breath before breathing out a crimson ball of flames easily the size of a house.

All three jutsu struck the Amaterasu, dispersing the black flames before they converged on Izuna and combined into a single technique. The wind powered the fireball which combined with the lightning spears into a dozen spears of crimson spears of fire and lightning.

The technique flew at Izuna who didn't even move as the techniques struck him creating a huge explosion of fire and lightning.

Naruto placed a hand to his chest and began to take deep breaths to stop himself from passing out, "Please tell me three A-ranked jutsu is enough…"

Sadly, Naruto was having bad luck that day and Izuna walked out of the explosion like they weren't there.

"God I hate Kamui" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Your elemental power is incredible for your age but…" Izuna admitted before he widened his eyes, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spinning, "They are glass that will shatter before my eyes"

An incredible burst of chakra erupted from Izuna as the words left his mouth, "Hachiman (Shinto God of War)"

Another burst of chakra erupted and the ground around the two ninjas shook like there was an earthquake. Izuna raised a hand and in it formed was a ball of purple chakra that Naruto could tell was incredibly dense. Slowly the ball elongated into an ethereal purple katana that radiated energy in waves.

Naruto didn't flinch, " _Hey Kurama, could I get one more boost?"_

" **No can do. Your body will corrode instantly if I gave you anymore of my chakra."** Kurama pointed out and Naruto frowned. His reserves were running low from his battle with Kagami earlier and his body was tired from using Kurama's chakra then fighting Izuna. His next move was going to be his last and he was going out with a bang.

He drew a kunai and quickly sliced both of his palms allowing the crimson liquid inside to gush out. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, chakra beginning to condense around him in a visible silver aura.

The blood slowly began to float before Naruto, swirling into kanji around him that began to glow the same silver. One kanji was bigger and more prominent than the others, glowing shining gold.

It was the kanji for Heaven.

"Kami Fuinjutsu: Shinra Bansho! (Divine Fuinjutsu: All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things!)" Naruto roared as he pushed every drop of chakra he could into his technique.

A searing light began to pour from the kanji, eager to eradicate all the evil in the world with its primordial light. Naruto's eyes shot open, revealing they were glowing like miniature suns that had seen the beginning of all creation.

Izuna however did nothing except smile slightly before the divine light attempting to wipe him from existence, "Goodbye Naruto-kun."

With a single swipe of his blade, a wave of black light shot forward. With incredible speed and precision, it split Naruto's Shinra Bansho like the Red Sea and raced straight toward Naruto who did not even flinch.

There was a massive explosion as Naruto's divine light and Izuna's black wave collided and sent a huge pressure wave outwards.

Once the dust and destruction settled for a moment, all that remained was Naruto Senju, laying face first on the ground with an a heartbeat that could be mistaken for a butterfly's heart beat.

The Uchiha Clan Head was nowhere to be seen and a new era of Shinobi had begun.

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! AWESOME PEOPLE AND FLAMERS! WELCOME TO HI NO ISHI CHAPTER 8!**

 **Actually you already read the chapter by now so you don't need to be welcomed…**

 **Whatever. So we discovered that Izuna is the mastermind Tsuki no Me! *Gasp* Since Madara is good in this story and Izuna is alive so I've decided to make him the villain of this story. Or is he…**

 **Okay I think that's it. HASTA LA VISTA GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto groaned as awoke, stretching causing the pure white sheets of the hospital bed to crinkle. His blue eyes slowly opened before shutting them immediately to protect himself from the bright florescent lights.

" _Eh. Where am I?"_

Kurama rolled his eyes and moved a card over on his solitaire game. " **You passed out during your fight with Izuna Uchiha. I hate Uchihas…"**

Naruto groaned again. " _How long have I been out?"_

" **Couple days, your Shinra Bansho was bright enough to alert the ANBU and you got out but only because I saved your stupid ass from dying"** Kurama explained as he placed another card down.

" _Thanks"_ Naruto said before realizing something. " _What about Izuna?"_

" **He was gone so fast, I would have thought he learned your uncle's Hiraishin"** Kurama admitted. He would never say it but Izuna was on of the only men to ever frighten him even slightly. What's a bijudama to a man who can faze through it before controlling him with his sharingan?

" _Does everyone know what happened yet?"_ Naruto asked.

Kurama shook his head and placed his last card down. " **A few people know but they're keeping it under wraps. They want a report from you"**

" _Okay. Let's get moving"_ Naruto said as he jumped out of bed, his clothing summoning itself with a snap of his fingers.

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he entered the Hokage's office as he was met with a flying redhead. Mito slammed into him with enough force to break his ribs again and brought him to the ground with a thud.

"Hi Kaa-san…" Naruto mumbled only to be slapped across the face.

"Don't cha 'Hi Kaa-san' me! Ya almost killed your-self fighting Izuna! He's at least a high-kage level opponent and ya tried to take him on with low reserves and broken ribs! What kind of baka are ya?" Mito scolded before slapping him once more.

"But Kaa-sa-" Naruto began only to be struck once more.

"No buts!" Mito ordered, her blue eyes squinting childishly but it still scared the shit out of all the men in the room.

Hashirama placed a hand on Mito's shoulder all the while keeping all other body parts away in fear of bodily injury. "Mito-chan, why don't we stop abusing our son who only recently got out of the hospital…"

Mito grinned widely and jumped up. "Ok Hashi-kun!"

"Crazy bi-polar redhead lady…" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he stood up. Mito glared at him with her squinty eyes and was about to lunge at her son again when Tobirama cut her off.

"So Naruto-kun what happened?" He asked with her hands folded before him. To his right was Madara, dressed in a simple maroon kimono while Hashirama was wearing a white and red t-shirt over black ANBU pants. Once a Hokage, always a Hokage.

Naruto stood up straight and got into Shinobi mode. This wasn't talking to his uncle anymore. This was addressing the Nidaime Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure no Sato and his immediate superior.

"At 2100 hours, I had left the Uchiha Manor as Madara-sama could attest and was walking toward the Senju Compound when the Kyuubi noticed a figure with a black katana and kusarigama" Naruto recited perfectly. He was careful not to refer to Kurama by his name as he knew not to betray his friend's trust by parading his name around around.

"We were wondering what the figure was doing out so we followed him, suspecting it was Izuna Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan Head" Naruto continued. Madara flinched almost unnoticeably but no one commented on it.

"I followed him to the Village Gate where he stopped and confronted me. He asked me to leave however with the Kyuubi's negative emotion sensing and the psychological markers of lying, I recognized that Izuna was hiding something" Naruto continued. Tobirama was impressed, it seemed not all of his teachings went to waste.

Naruto's face darkened slightly. "He admitted that he was leaving and wanted to rule the world. He asked me to join him…"

Mito gasped.

Hashirama furrowed his brow in surprise but said nothing.

Madara and Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the revelation.

"I said no and the two of us got into a battle in which I forced him to use one of his Mangekyo techniques, the Hachiman to defend against my Shinra Bansho. His technique defeated mine, due to my waning reserves and struck me, knocking me out and allowing him to escape" Naruto finished before releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Tobirama said but it was obvious he was in deep thought.

"I've never heard of the Hachiman before" Mito mumbled in thought.

"It's a Mangekyo technique that has only awakened in Izuna with his other three techniques being Kamui, Amaterasu and Susanoo. It allows the user to form chakra weapons with a density surpassing even the Susanoo, making the weapon indestructible and incredibly powerful" Madara explained.

Hashirama immediately began to cry anime tears in the corner. "Stupid overpowered eyes…"

"You're the one with the super tree powers" Naruto pointed out making Hashirama want to cry harder. Even his son was against him.

Tobirama rubbed his temples to alleviate the headache that was forming. "He's far stronger than I realized…"

"Yes, Kamui and his Hachiman are a deadly combination…" Naruto said.

Hashirama nodded but even he was in thought. "The one thing I don't understand is why he kept Naruto alive. If he had killed Naruto earlier in the fight, the ANBU wouldn't have been alerted until the morning and he would be able to get away without anyone knowing."

No one said anything til Naruto realized the answer. "He wants me to join him"

When no one said anything, Naruto continued. "I don't know if he wants my power or the Kyuubi but for some reason he wants me on his side"

Tobirama shrugged. "Well think about it. You're fourteen years old"

Naruto raised a finger to stop him. "Fourteen and a half"

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're only fourteen and a half and you put up a fight against a High-Kage without the Kyuubi. Think about when you're in your prime"

Madara shivered at the thought.

What kind of monster had Mito and Hashirama made? If only he realized the irony of the statement considering his own child...

Naruto grabbed his head as if he was in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm still too weak…"

Mito shook her head and put an arm around her son to comfort him. "Ya not too weak Naruto-kun…"

Naruto shrugged her off and slid to his knees. "Yes I am! What if someone got hurt? What if he was after any of you or Kagami or Hiruzen or Biwako? He would have killed them and I could do nothing to stop him!"

His eyes shot open in understanding. "I need to train…"

"We have training grounds and-" Hashirama began but Naruto stood up, cutting him off.

Naruto shook his head. "No I need to leave the village"

"I need to explore the world and gain power that Konoha cannot grant me right now. I need to train and find my own power, not power given to me" He continued.

"I need to find my own way" Naruto pleaded to his family.

Tobirama was expressionless before he sighed and cast a look to Hashirama who nodded.

"Okay but I have rules. One, you will remain a ninja of Konohagakure. Two, you have to be back within 5 years. Three, you have to listen to whatever your mother says" Hashirama explained.

"Yes sir" Naruto said with a big grin before Mito walked up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Make sure ya eat well and don't hurt yourself too bad. Don't drink too much or sleep around. Try to meet a nice girl like your kaa-san, don't be loner like Tobi-chan here." She ordered as she fixed his clothing so it looked better.

Naruto was about to say something but his mother wrapped him in a big hug. "Be careful. The world is a scary place and I don't my little Naru-chan to have to suffer the hardships of life just yet"

"I won't" Naruto promised as he hugged his mother back, which felt odd considering she was much smaller than him. Mito let go and wiped another tear from her eye before walking out of the office

Madara nodded at Naruto. "Don't die kid."

Naruto saluted the Jonin Commander. "I won't Madara-ojisan!"

Madara rolled his eyes before disappearing in a vortex. Naruto turned toward his father who was trying to keep tears from his eyes.

"I don't know what to say-" He began but stopped when Naruto wrapped him in a hug.

"All you have to say is that you'll give me a good fight when I get back" Naruto said to his father who could only smile sadly.

"Of course" Hashirama said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned for the last time to his uncle, the man who raised him.

Tobirama didn't say anything for a moment before sighing. "I expect to see good progress when you get back."

Naruto's blue eyes twinkled. "Of course Oji-san. Try not get any slower while I'm gone"

With that, the young Senju was gone with a flash.

* * *

Naruto appeared at the Sarutobi Compound and knocked on the door. There was no response for a minute before the door opened.

The man at the door was around 50 years old and had long spiky white hair with a small goatee. His skin was slightly wrinkled and Naruto noticed a few liver spots on his face. He was slightly below average but Naruto knew that this man could lift the Academy with ease.

The man smiled. "Hello Naruto-kun"

Naruto bowed. "Hello Sarutobi-sama"

The Sarutobi Clan head scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled. "Call me Sasuke, Sarutobi-sama makes me feel old"

Naruto smiled and stood up. "Sasuke-san, is Hiruzen here?"

Sarutobi Sasuke nodded and gestured with his thumb behind him, moving out of the way so Naruto could enter. "Yes, he's in the back"

Naruto smiled at the old man and bowed once more. "Thank you"

He entered the household and walked through the large house quickly, entering the large training ground that Team Seven used to use sometimes. In the back of the field was a teenage boy swinging a black staff at an incredible speed, striking the wooden dummy before him repeatedly in a manor of seconds.

He jumped back and the black staff began to glow with chakra. "Bojutsu: Sansetsukon! (Bo Techniques: Three Section Staff!)"

In an instant, the teen had thrust his staff three times with enough force to leave three gaping holes in the dummy.

"Hey Baka-Saru (Idiot Monkey), what did the wood dummy do to you?" Naruto yelled across the field with a grin.

The teen across the field grinned. "The only dummy here is you Naru-chan"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the field next to Hiruzen and his staff which had reverted back to its true form of a tall anthropomorphic monkey.

Naruto bowed before the monkey. "Hello Enma-san"

Enma smiled and mirrored the gesture. "Naruto-san"

Hiruzen rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water. "What do you want?"

Naruto grinned at his old friend. "I'm leaving"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "But you just got here"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Hiruzen's stupidity. "No I'm leaving the village

In a glorious spit take, all of the water left Hiruzen's mouth and sprayed everything in a five foot radius. "What?"

Naruto laughed at his friend's expression while Enma just facepalmed. "I'm leaving the village to train. I'll be back in a few years"

Hiruzen paused for a moment before clicking his tongue. "Fine. You better get stronger or I'm gonna kick your ass when you get back"

Naruto smirked. "I'd like to see you try"

He turned around and began to walk away, a smile on his face. "Good bye Baka-Saru"

Hiruzen nodded and turned around, not looking back. "Bye Naru-chan"

Once Naruto left the field, Hiruzen turned to Enma with a stern look on his face. "Enma, tell Saru-jiji (Old Man Monkey) that I'm gonna take him up on his offer"

* * *

"TEME!"

Naruto slammed his fist onto the solid doors of the Uchiha Manor making a loud boom that resonated through all of the building.

A second passed before the door opened just enough for one black eye to see through. "Go away"

With that, Kagami shut the door in Naruto's face. Naruto took a deep breath, his hands clenched in white-knuckled fists before he calmly ra-

He slammed his fist against the door with enough force to crack it. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR TEME!"

The door opened wider, revealing Kagami with a pissed off expression on his face. "Why can't you or Hiruzen go anywhere without causing property damage?"

"Why can't you let me say anything without making an asshole comment?" Naruto shot back with a growl.

"Because everything you say deserves an asshole comment" Kagami responded with an arrogant smirk on his face. Ah, it was so much fun to get on Naruto's nerves.

Naruto growled and pulled out a kunai. "I will gut you and shove your precious eyes up your ass before throwing your body to the fan girls to ravage"

Kagami paled and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay okay, no need to go that far..."

Naruto's face stiffened slightly. "I'm leaving the village for 4 years"

"No" Kagami crossed his arms in defiance. "I can't lose my uncle then you within a day"

"I won't be gone for long and by the time I get back, I'll be strong enough to protect everyone" Naruto said with a grin, his eyes aglow with determination. "Not to mention I'll be strong enough to kick your ass every time"

Kagami sighed, relief hidden behind his normal stoic face. "You're an asshole"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks"

Naruto turned around and began to walk away from his best friend who quickly wiped a tear from his eye, not that he would let Naruto see. "I'll see you soon"

Naruto was about to disappear when he remembered something. "Oh and try and get a girlfriend while I'm gone. I don't people to think you're hitting on me and Hiruzen"

All sentiment and dare he say it, love that Kagami had was gone in that moment as he pulled out Kitetsu and ran to gut his Senju friend, too bad he was already gone. "GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"

 **Hey guys! Sorry the chapter's short but it's kind of a filler. I will warn you though, I don't think I'll have a chapter up next week as I would like. My family and I are heading on vacation for a week and I'm not sure if I'll get any quality writing time. Not to mention next chapter is Naruto's return from training so it's going to be a long chapter.**

 **A lot of you guys have been giving me your thoughts about Akasha being the pairing so I have made a decision. I have planned out the chapter where she appears so when that chapter is released, I will take a poll to see if you want to add her as the pairing.**

 **I'll see you guys soon. Review please and give me any thoughts you have about the story. Adios.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi no Ishi Chapter 10**

 **OFion does not own Naruto. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud_

The two ninjas had a rhythm by the time they reached Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The village founded exactly twenty years ago by Hashirama Senju, the Shinobi no Kami and Madara Uchiha, Bishamon no Konoha (Konoha's War God) to cease the fighting between their respective clans and bring peace to Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire).

The village embodied the Hi no Ishi, the Will of Fire. It was the belief that you must protect the "King" at all cost. It was the belief that you must protect what you love and love what you protect. It was the belief that together, people were stronger. It was the belief that people must survive and protect the future.

It was the belief that love conquered hate.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud_

The man's white haori fluttered in the wind, the kanji for "Izanagi" going vertically down his back displayed proudly. He wore a pair of long black pants that were slightly wider at the bottom like hakama while his feet were covered by black shinobi sandals. He wore no shirt under his haori leaving his muscular chest exposed to the world and revealing the dozen or so tattooes he had on his chest and arms, all of which were various kanji.

He had spiky hair which was an assorted mix of bright gold and blood red and pointed in every direction wildly like the mane of a lion. His face was masked by a white Kitsune mask but through it could be seen two bright blue eyes that seemed to glow.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud_

His companion was beautiful. There was no other word to describe her.

Her porcelain skin was flawless and her figure was one of a goddess. She was short, petite actually, but her large bust and perfect posterior left no complaints from any man.

Her short pitch black kimono sat perfectly on her body and was open on the top just enough to reveal a bit of cleavage. Underneath her kimono was a pair of short kunoichi shorts that clung to her like a second skin but was comfortable enough so she could use her incredible flexibility she had gained over her years of being a shinobi. Fishnet was wrapped around her right thigh and left calf.

But the most interesting and enthralling part about her were her eyes and hair. They were both darker than black and seemed to absorb light. Her eyes were filled with madness and genius while her hair was finer than silk, cascading down her back like a river of night.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud_

The duo was quite intimidating and seemed like polar opposites, tall and short, white and black, male and female. Both however radiated power on a scale beyond the comprehension of any of the civilians.

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud_

The gate of Konoha was before them which was in fact a humongous wall with two large green doors with hiragana painted on each door. It radiated peace but the man knew that it was also the wall that held back the darkness from the light. And any good defensive wall needed some good guards.

The two ninjas didn't even get within a 100 meters when an ANBU in a white cloak and hawk mask dropped before them with a hand on his ninjato.

"Halt" He ordered but the two ninjas didn't stop seem to care and took another step forward.

"Halt immediately and state your reasons for entering Konoha" The ANBU ordered but the shinobi in white and the kunoichi in black kept walking.

"We will only speak with the Hokage" The man in white said before he and the woman disappeared, only to reappear behind the ANBU commander.

Taka's eyes widened from behind his mask and he whipped around to grab the kitsune masked shinobi's shoulder. In an instant, he was flipped and slammed to the ground with enough force to crack the earth.

The kitsune masked man's eyes pierced into the ANBU commander's soul as he crouched down next to the poor man. "Don't touch me"

Suddenly the bright blue eyes of the mystery shinobi widened and he whipped around to see 15 ANBU drop from the trees, swords drawn. "Stop resisting or we are authorized to use force"

The Kitsune masked ninja stared at them apathetically. "I'm not resisting, I was just defending myself"

The two groups said nothing when suddenly the Kitsune twisted the ANBU commander's arm, dislocating it with a pop. The ANBU leaped forward and swung their ninjatos only to be blocked by a wall of black metal. In an instant, the black metal wrapped around the weapons and pulled from the Konoha shinobis' grasp.

"Thanks hime!" The Kitsune cheered as he disappeared from their view and then everything stopped for the ANBU.

In that brief second, the man had disappeared and touched each and every member of the ANBU, including the ones hiding in the trees once. One touch was enough as black ice slowly began to crawl up their bodies until they were fully encapsulated in their frosty prisons.

"Was that necessary?" The kunoichi asked her partner who shrugged.

"I put as little chakra as possible. They're alive, just stuck" He defended himself as he flicked one of the black statues. The eyes of the ANBU inside of the ice prison widened as he tried to struggle but to no avail.

The beautiful black haired girl rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and whispering into his ear. "Let's go see the Hokage so we can hurry up and get home"

The Kitsune didn't need to be told twice as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist to hold her against him as the two of them disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Tobirama was having a shitty day. First, Hashirama had forced the academy to be evacuated when he accidentally grew a tree straight through the building and almost impaled Tobirama while he was at his desk doing paper work. Next, Mito threw a fit at the Ichiraku stand when they ran out of Narutomaki and almost destroyed the entire downtown konoha with her Senso Fuinjutsu (War Fuinjutsu).

Finally, Hiruzen and Kagami had almost set fire to Konoha when they were having a friendly spar. The two of them were terrifying, even Tobirama had to admit it and were far beyond just about everyone of their age group. Perhaps even past himself, Madara and Hashirama when they were eighteen.

Kagami's sharingan prowess was incredible, beyond anyone besides his father and uncle. The first time he had unlocked his black Kanseitai- Susanoo (Complete Body- Susanoo), the villagers began to freak out as they thought they saw the shinigami looming over the village.

Hiruzen had decided he wished to surpass Naruto and Kagami, both who had always been a small step ahead of him so he had pleaded to Hashirama to train him. The old Senju was apprehensive at first but agreed when he saw the Sarutobi's determination and spirit. Thus, the Sarutobi's elemental and taijutsu prowess was through the roof, to the point that several had claimed that he had the potential to be the next Hokage.

Which of course made Hiruzen's ego shot through the roof until Biwako beat the living shit out of him.

Biwako had begun to train under Mito, who had claimed her to be her apprentice and taught her advanced Iryo-ninjutsu to the point Biwako was perhaps the greatest medical ninja in Konoha. Mito had even decided to give Biwako the Byakugo no In (Strength of a Hundred Seal) so that she could break the three rules of an Iryo-nin. This when combined with the special abilities of her clan allowed her to heal anyone within a fifty foot radius of her without even touching them.

The next generation almost always surpasses the previous one.

"Hmmm" Tobirama hummed under his breath as he thought of his nephew.

He had always cared for Naruto, more than an uncle would for a nephew. In a way, he had raised the boy as Hashirama was always in the office and Mito had always been working as the ambassador for Uzushiogakure. Naruto was the son he never had.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a flash of light and a puff of smoke in the center of the room. Four ANBU dropped from the ceiling but in an instant, they were knocked out.

Tobirama made an impressed noise as he noticed the speed in which the ANBU were taken out.

"More ANBU?" A feminine voice asked. _Feminine? His mother is going to be happy…,_ Tobirama thought with an amused smile.

"It's a Konoha thing" The other male voice said. The smoke cleared to reveal a tall man with shaggy red and gold hair and a short girl with long black hair. Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the man and his companion.

"Yo Oji-san, long time no see" The man said as he removed his fox mask. His face was tan and chiseled, with three whisker birthmarks on each cheek and bright blue eyes that twinkled with amusement at the

Tobirama looked at Naruto with an amused smile. "Hello Naruto-kun."

He jutted his head toward the girl next to his nephew. "Who's your friend?"

Naruto threw an arm around the short girl's shoulders. "This is Ai. You may remember her from the Gokage Kaidan"

Ai rolled her eyes and shrugged off Naruto's arm before bowing before the elder Senju. "Hello Hokage-sama"

"She's also my girlfriend" Naruto added with a grin. Tobirama raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them. He internally smiled when he saw the small loving smile on the girl's face.

Tobirama leaned back in his chair and looked at his nephew with tired eyes. "You're a handful"

The white haired man cast his eyes toward Ai. "Does your family know you're here?"

"Sort of. I disagreed with what Sunagakure has been doing so I left the village and followed Naruto." Ai admitted. Sunagakure wasn't her home anymore, the people there weren't her family anymore...

"She's at least jounin rank but could probably take on Kaa-san if she went all out" Naruto pointed out. Tobirama raised an eyebrow again. Mito was the only S-rank kunoichi in Konoha and one of the strongest women in the world. If this girl could take her on then she will be a major asset to the village.

"Fine, you may join Konoha." Tobirama said with a sigh. "However I want all information you have on Suna as well as a profile of your abilities"

Ai bowed once more. "Thank you Hokage-sama"

Tobirama turned to his nephew. "I believe your friends are at Training Field Zero"

"Sounds like fun. I could use a chance to cut loose" Naruto said as his eyes twinkled with whimsy and a hidden danger. Suddenly, he was gone. No flash, no gust of wind, no smoke. Just gone.

Ai turned to Tobirama with fear in his eyes. "I would set up **every** barrier you have"

Tobirama scowled at the Suna girl's implications. "How strong is he?"

Ai sighed and shook her head slowly. "I don't know."

"What do mean?" Tobirama asked, eager to get more information on his nephew's progress.

"I don't stand a chance against him anymore" Ai bit her lip in thought. "I can't think of anyone beside you or the other kages that could stand a chance of beating him"

Tobirama raised an eyebrow. "Send the barrier team in."

Instantly the remaining chakra sources in the room disappeared to do as they were told.

"I'm assuming you'll be staying at the Senju Compound. I'll set up a room-" Tobirama began only to be stopped when Ai raised a finger to her lips and blushed.

"I'll stay with Naruto, don't worry about it" She said before giggling at the thought and disappearing in a swirl of black sand.

Tobirama rubbed his temples and sighed. "Mito is not going to be happy…"

* * *

"Yasaka Magatama!"

"Kongonyoi: Oyobu! (Adamantine Staff: Extend!)"

The glowing black shuriken exploded with a burst of chakra when it collided with the incredibly long staff in the hands of an eighteen year old Hiruzen Sarutobi.

He hadn't changed much, the same dark eyes with slight lines under them. He was slim but more muscular than Naruto, like a monkey. He was wearing what appeared to be a tiger fur cloak and a pair of black pants.

What Naruto did notice was that the tips of his hair was bright white and he seemed to radiate power.

 _Senjutsu...that's going to be annoying,_ Naruto thought to himself before turning to Hiruzen's opponent.

Kagami had grown out his hair, so it was sticking out of his headband and around his face. He was wearing black armor in the style of the warring states and Naruto could see Kitetsu going across his back.

His mangekyo was spinning as he floated in the middle of his armored Susanoo.

 _The battle must have just started as Kagami is only in his stage 2 Susanoo and Hiruzen's reserves are almost full,_ Naruto deduced to himself as leapt high from his hiding spot on the tree.

As he flew into the air, he twisted his body so he was facing downwards before gravity began to take its effect.

His body's acceleration due to gravity quickly did its job as Naruto began to plummet to the ground with a fist out.

With a humongous bang, his fist met the ground. "Freezing Release: Ice Age!"

On contact, the ground turned into a sheet of ice that seemed to stretch on as far as could be seen.

Kagami and Hiruzen's eyes widened in surprised as they jumped back away from this mysterious black ice and raised their weapons to the intruder. two ethereal black katana and a gold tipped staff was pointed with deadly precision at the man who was kneeling, his head down and hidden by his red and gold locks.

"This is a private training ground. Please leave" Kagami asked although the gears in his head was turning. Red and gold hair? But his friend never had ice powers...

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Get the hell out!"

The man chuckled. "Why are you always so aggressive Baka-Saru?"

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock and the senjutsu chakra faded from him but before he could say anything, the man had already turned to face Kagami. "Can't you recognize an old friend teme?"

"You're back…" Kagami said with a frown as his Susanoo dispersed.

"I'm gone for three and a half years and the first thing you say is…" Naruto complained before morphing his face into a rather good impression of the famous Uchiha Scowl. "'You're back'"

Hiruzen fell to the ground laughing and pointing at the look of annoyance on the Uchiha's face.

Naruto grinned widely and crossed his arms in front of him. "So can this battle have another participant?"

Hiruzen cracked his knuckles in anticipation as he got ready. "I've been waiting three and a half years to kick your ass"

"Fine" Kagami mumbled as he settled into a stance. Hands out in front of him like blades, knees slightly bent, eyes set forward and a slight smirk on his face. This was the infamous Muto-Ryu of Kagami Uchiha.

There was a moment of silence as all three friends sat there when Naruto jumped back, his hands flashing through seals before...

"Earth Release: Spike Forest!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his crystalline hands into the ground. From the ground burst pillars of stone, eager to pierce an Uchiha and a Sarutobi with their points.

Hiruzen slammed Enma into the ground and willed his partner to extend, launching him away from the earth spears.

Kagami drew Kitetsu and held them before him. "Zanka no Tachi! (Longswords of the Remnant Flame!)"

For an instant, the blades erupted in black flames before it was gone, leaving only a pair of scarred blades that looked like they have been through hell and back. Kagami spun and began to slice through the stone trees like a hot knife through butter, the cut edges glowing in black flames.

"Ninkenjutsu? (Ninja Sword Techniques?)" Naruto asked his friend who shrugged. He pulled his hands from the ground, their glowing chakra coating blinding Kagami's chakra sensitive for a second. This allowed Naruto to shoot forward and strike Kagami in the gut with his earth chakra coated fist.

Kagami was about to receive a knee to the face as soon as he doubled over when there was a shout from above. "Don't forget about me!"

Naruto and Kagami looked up to see a senjutsu enhanced Hiruzen wielding a staff the size of the Academy. "Saru-Ryu: Shukuchi! (Monkey Style: Reduced Earth)!"

"Shit" Naruto and Kagami mumbled in unison. The two ninjas jumped out of the way, Naruto disappearing in a flash while Kagami leaped onto a nearby tree that was hopefully far enough.

The staff struck the earth with enough force to send boulders flying like pebbles and every time one came close, Kagami was forced to destroy it in fear of being crushed.

"No more Mr. Nice Uchiha…" Kagami mumbled to himself as he let chakra flow from his body, forming a familiar black humanoid figure. The Susanoo was bigger and more armored than Naruto remembered, most likely due to Kagami's bigger reserves. It was humongous, larger than the mountains of Iwagakure no Sato, larger than almost anything in the nations.

Naruto clapped his hands together and focused his chakra, his eyes beginning to glow with light. "Soraton: Senkei! (Sky Release: Annihilate!)"

Storm clouds quickly began to roll in, blackening the once blue sky. Naruto raised a hand to the sky and immediately bolts of lightning began to rain from the sky, heavenly spears of plasma.

The lightning began to hammer into Kagami's Susanoo despite its raised shield of Amaterasu Flames and Kagami was forced to keep pumping chakra into the technique to avoid being fried.

"THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" Hiruzen screamed as he began to dodge the lightning bolts to the best of his ability. He was a monkey so dodging was in his nature but still, these lightning bolts were something else.

"Screw this!" Kagami finally roared, his stoic expression breaking as he dropped the Amaterasu flame shield and threw all four Susanoo arms toward the sky.

In the instant before a lightning bolt struck him, black energy surrounded his body. "Amenonuhoko!"

A sphere of black chakra appeared around Kagami's Susanoo for a brief moment before disappearing without a trace. However in that moment, the lightning disappeared as well.

Hiruzen frowned from his perch, Emna slung across his back. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know…" Naruto said. The barrier had been able to nullify his jutsu easily and the Soraton: Senkai was easily S-Rank which meant it would take an incredibly strong attack to break that shield. On the other hand, Kagami only held it up for a few seconds which would imply either a time limit or a massive chakra drain.

"Freezing Release: Dragon's Fury!" Naruto yelled as he formed a dog hand seal. Snow began to gather around Naruto as the wind began to pick up, Naruto's red and gold hair whipping around. His hand shot outward, the snow following until a black dragon made of snow and ice appeared and shot at Hiruzen and Kagami.

The Monkey Sage smirked as he began to charge his staff with Katon chakra until Enma began to glow red. "Fire Release: Eternal Raze!"

Hiruzen leapt straight at the ice dragon, slamming his staff directly into the roaring dragon's mouth. As soon as the golden end of his adamantine staff struck the ice dragon, spears of fire shot from the end and ripped through the dragon like it was nothing.

"Yasaka Magatama!"

Hiruzen turned around only to get blind sided by a spinning shuriken made of black chakra, his trained instincts being the only thing that allowed him to block it with his staff. On the other hand, the Yasaka Magatama was powerful enough to send Hiruzen flying backward into three trees, slamming through each of them easily before stopping against a boulder.

"Hm" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought from where he was floating eye level with Kagami. "I shouldn't get hit with that"

Kagami sighed. "That would be smart"

Naruto shrugged as he began to molding chakra and settled into a taijutsu stance. It looked a little weird for a man to settle into a taijutsu stance in front of a fifty foot Susanoo avatar but Naruto Senju was not a normal person. Ice gathered around Naruto's fist until it was a miniature blizzard coating his hand, the ground around Naruto covered in frost.

Naruto shot his hands forward with a punch. "Freezing Release: Shattered Fist!"

A shockwave in the shape of a fist made of ice shot from Naruto's hand and continued to expand from its condensed state until it was at least large enough for the Susanoo to become worried.

"Kamui Shuriken!" Kagami yelled. In his Susanoo's second pair of arms formed two shurikens in the shape of Kagami's mangekyo sharingan. As soon as the black shurikens struck the shockwave, the ice fist was dissolved into a swirling vortex.

Naruto felt like slamming his head against a tree trunk. "Do your really have five Mangekyo Techniques?"

Kagami shrugged. "Tou-san did say that I have the strongest eyes in the history of the Uchiha Clan"

"Are you ladies done chatting?" Hiruzen called from his side of the field, a frown on his face. That last tree hurt and flying into a huge ass boulder didn't help.

"Want to finish this with one move?" Naruto asked, cracking his knuckles with a grin.

"That works with me" Hiruzen said with a similar grin. Enma groaned from his position on Hiruzen's back as he knew he was in for a ride.

Kagami shrugged before dissolving his Susanoo and dropping to the floor. "Fine"

Naruto, Kagami and Hiruzen jumped back until they were all at the edge of the clearing. There was silence as each Shinobi began to charge and prepare for their techniques.

Hiruzen's hair turned completely white as nature energy began to enter his body and his eyes began to glow with bright golden light that pierced through the darkness like a pair of beacons. Golden flames surrounded Hiruzen's body and began to swirl around him like a whirlpool.

Kagami raised a palm to the sky, his eternal mangekyo sharingan spinning with chakra. Slowly, a ball of condensed black Amaterasu flames formed in his palm before slowly growing. Kagami continued to push his chakra into the incredibly dense ball of flames until it was the size of one of the Hokage's faces and glowed like a miniature black sun.

Naruto closed his eyes as he imagined two seals appearing on his palms. When he opened his eyes, they glowed a heterochromic blue and silver. Naruto raised his palms in front of them, the kanji reading "Ku (Sky)" and "Aisu (Ice)". Silver and light blue energy gathered around Naruto's palms as seals on his body that had been collecting chakra over the last week released themselves.

The hand that glowed with the silver power of the sky began to spark with lightning and wind began to whirl around it like a cyclone.

The hand that glowed with the light blue power of the eternal blizzard that freezes even the hottest of flames.

Hiruzen stepped forward, his fist shooting outward as the golden flames shaped themselves into a visage of a dragon which flew with a roar. "Saru Senjutsu: Toga no Hono! (Monkey Nature Technique: Flames of Rebuke!)"

Kagami brought his miniature star down onto his opponents like a divine creator bringing down heaven's wrath. "Enton: Dai Enkai: Entei! (Blaze Release: Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!)"

Naruto gently placed his hands together in front of him. "Shin Soraton: Hakke no Togame (True Sky Release: White Haze Punishment)"

Ice, snow, rain, lightning and gale force winds ripped from the heir of the Senju clan's hands as he summoned the Unstoppable Blizzard from Hell. With a thought, his storm immediately clashed with the Black Flames of Heaven and the Golden Flames of Earthly Sins. The three S-Rank techniques battled for dominance for almost thirty seconds before there was an eruption that sent all three friends flying backwards.

The explosion was of an unimaginable caliber as the techniques that fueled it were of the highest order and managed to stretch the barrier around them. The barrier was the Saisei Kekkai (Self-Repairing Barrier) and was designed to hold Bijuus with thirty-six barriers constantly being rebuilt by a team of ANBU.

And three boys had almost managed to destroy it without even trying.

The heat from the blast and the two different flames was enough to force Naruto, Kagami and Hiruzen to coat their bodies in chakra or else receive third degrees burns. Naruto was sent flying back through five trees before he managed to twist his body and skid to a stop by grabbing onto the ground for resistance, his hand creating a trail of dirt.

Kagami summoned his Susanoo ribcage a second before he struck the ground, the black ethereal ribcage protecting him as he went rolling across the ground.

Hiruzen was the only one to land sort of gracefully as he had stabbed Enma into the ground, the black adamantine staff slowing him down enough for him to land.

"Damn, that hurt" Kagami groaned as he stood up and began to walk toward the exit with Naruto and Hiruzen walking to his side. None of them had gotten too badly hurt, Naruto had a slight burn on his back while Hiruzen's back was hurting from hitting all those trees and Kagami's eyes were hurting from so much use.

Hiruzen grinned. "Did the famous stoicism of Kagami Uchiha just get broken?"

"Blasphemy!" Naruto yelled as he searched for some holy water to throw at Kagami.

The Uchiha shook his head with a sigh. "I cannot begin to express the amount of hatred I have for you guys right now"

The three shared a laugh as Naruto threw his arms around their shoulders, pulling them in as they walked toward the village that they had grown up in. "I've missed you guys"

"Now who sounds like the gay one"

* * *

"Is this the biggest table in Konoha?" Naruto quipped as he looked at his menu to avoid making eye contact with his mother.

The table could have been with the amount of people currently seated in the backroom of the restaurant. Apparently everyone wanted/was forced to have dinner with Naruto and Ai on their first day in Konoha.

At the table was of course Naruto and Ai but also Mito, Hashirama and Tobirama who had taken the day off from his Hokage paperwork. At the table was also Madara, his wife Asami and Kagami who had been forced to wear a formal kimono which earned a laugh from Naruto and Hiruzen while Biwako just shook her head at their childishness.

"Don't try changing the subject" Mito glared at her son who cowered behind his menu. "What is going on between you and this girl?"

Ai raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's mother. "I have a name"

She was wearing a surprisingly tight black yukata that matched Naruto's silver one and showed off her impressive chest that made most of the girl's at the table a little self conscious.

Mito rolled her blue eyes as she stared at Ai. "Why should I learn the name of some girl my son picked up and will likely leave for the next girl?"

The room suddenly grew a little colder as chakra and killing intent spilled from Ai's body in anger. Tobirama raised an eyebrow from the amount as another high leveled shinobi was always a boon for the village.

"Do you want to go Tomato?" Ai growled as the metallic silverware began to clatter on the table. "I'll break you"

The two girls began to glare at each other in a battle of wills and determination when suddenly Mito leaned across the table and wrapped Ai in a big hug.

"Oh good job Naruto-kun!" Mito yelled as she squeezed the Suna girl to death. "You found a keeper!"

Ai gave Naruto the most confused and shocked look of her life while the Senju just shrugged. "She's crazy, bipolar and a redhead. Just let it go"

Mito continued to giggle as she stared Ai with her bright blue eyes that screamed insanity. "Call me a Tomato again and I will shove an exploding seal so far up your ass that you'll taste it as it explodes and the contents of your intestines litters your dead body"

Mito continued to smile as she opened her menu. "So who wants food?"

Ai gave Naruto another look but he along with the other Konohans were used to Mito's craziness. Tobirama was the only semi sane one in the Senju household and even that was arguable.

"So what have you been doing these past few years Naruto-kun?" Tobirama asked as he gestured for the waiter.

"I've been exploring the world and meeting great masters" Naruto said after he and the rest of the group told the waiter what they wanted. It was not ramen but it was still food.

"I went back to Tetsu no Kuni to learn from Musashi-sama" He said with a smile.

Musashi had asked him to visit as soon as the greatest samurai learned that Naruto was on a sabbatical. It was then that Naruto and Musashi had compared the strength of Nitoryu and Niten Ichi-Ryu but sadly, Naruto lost. Naruto had also visited Goro Masamune once more, training with the older man in forging and getting drunk with the legendary swordsmith until he wanted to throw up.

"I trained with the Toads of Mount Myobokuzan" Naruto said.

Mount Myobokuzan had been a highlight of his trip. He had never laughed as hard as he had when he met Gamabunta and Fukasaku. Over the few months since Naruto had seen his personal summons, Gamabunta had hit a huge growth spurt until he was as tall as Naruto while Fukasaku was as short as ever. This left to some short jokes and Fukasaku punching Gamabunta in the stomach with a senjutsu enhanced punch. This left to a brawl between the two toads with Naruto eventually joining in. The final nail in the coffin was a water bullet from Gamabunta that missed Fukasaku and went flying directly into the face of Gamamaru-ojiji. He had never seen the old toad sage with eyes that wide.

It was Naruto's final stop on train trip that earned eyebrow raises. "I spent time in Uzushiogakure with Ashina-ojiji to see if I can surpass you guys in Fuinjutsu"

"How good are you now?" Mito asked.

Her father was a legend among the Uzumaki when it came to his sealing. Ashina was the creator of Senso Fuinjutsu which meant he was the first man to use Fuinjutsu directly in battle without having to predraw the seals. In the age of the Warring States where combat determined whether you succeeded in life or were buried with almost no one remembering.

"Ashina-ojiji and I don't know anymore" Naruto said with a shrug. "I've managed to surpass his work"

Hashirama chuckled as he glanced at his wife. "Looks like you're going to have to create a new numbering system Mito-chan"

It was then Hiruzen remembered something that he was thinking about earlier that day. "Hey Naruto, how did you get those ice and weather powers you were using today?"

"I was with Ashina-ojiji and we were discussing my Kuton seal when he received a report that a Yuki clan member from Kiri was traveling by Uzu no Kuni" Naruto said. "After that we began to discuss Kekkai Genkai and the process behind it"

"The main reason why most people can't use advanced chakra natures is that their bodies aren't built to combine the natures simultaneously and in the correct concentrations" Naruto explained. "While Tou-san has the Mokuton, I do not and I began to research how to receive an advanced nature"

"The pinnacle of my sealing prowess and the only sealing technique considered by the Uzumaki Ichizoku to be level 11 is this" Naruto said as he held his hands out in front of him, palm side up, for the entire curious table to see.

Lightning and wind began to spark in his right palm while his left hand was instantly covered in a layer of frost.

Hashirama watched this in awe. "How?"

"Ashina-ojiji and I placed an incredibly information dense seal on each one of my Tenketsu which ingrained itself into my body like my Kuton seal" Naruto said as he showed the tattoo on his shoulder. "This changed my chakra system so that each and every one of my chakra points are able to combine different natures like a Kekkei Genkai user can"

Tobirama's jaw was about to drop. "That's incredible…"

"There are a few issues however" Naruto said. Every technique had a weakness.

"It's one set of seals per chakra nature and you must research that nature intensely to recreate it. Not only this but the recreated nature won't be the exact same as the original" Naruto explained. "Over the last year, I have only managed to recreate two chakra natures"

"Soraton (Sky Release)" Naruto said, the storm in his palm sparking dangerously. "A Kekkei Tota made of Futon (Wind Release), Suiton (Water Release) and Raiton (Lightning Release) used to create storms"

"Toton (Freezing Release)" He said, the temperature of the room dropping as his hand covered in frost dropped to an even lower temperature. "A Kekkei Tota made of Futon, Suiton and Yoton (Yang Release) that freezes everything I touch"

"Can you place these seals on other shinobi?" Tobirama asked. If every shinobi in Konoha received an advanced nature then they would be unstoppable. The military applications were numerous.

"No as to use these artificial natures requires both the dense strength of a senju body and the intense life force of an Uzumaki" Naruto explained. "Anyone else would just get drained by the seals"

"You've been staying out of trouble I hope" Asami said, watching the family in front of him enjoy each other's company for the first time in a long time over Naruto's growth.

Naruto shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with his mother. "I may have fought some people…"

Ai snickered. "Some people? Check his bingo book page"

Mito gave Ai a weird look only for Ai to hand her a bingo book from a seal on her body with a certain page open.

"I thought you were supposed to be my girlfriend" Naruto said with a pout. "That implies you're not supposed to throw me to the wolves"

Everyone at the table glanced at the book in front of Mito with interest.

 _ **Name**_ _ **: Naruto Senju-Uzumaki**_

 _ **Nickname**_ _ **: Konoha no Izanagi (Konoha's Izanagi), Fuin no Kami (God of Seals), Shizen no Kami (God of Nature)**_

 _ **Gender**_ _ **: Male**_

 _ **Age**_ _ **: 18 Years Old**_

 _ **Physical Appearance:**_ _**Spiky bright blonde and red hair with bright blue eyes and whisker marks on cheeks. Around 6'2" and 190 pounds. Wears long white haori with kanji for "Izanagi" and black pants.**_

 _ **Village Affiliation**_ _ **: Konohagakure no Sato**_

 _ **Clan Affiliation**_ _ **: Senju Ichizoku (Senju Clan), Uzumaki Ichizoku (Uzumaki Clan)**_

 _ **Skill Classification**_ _ **: S-Rank**_

 _ **Known Family-**_

 _ **-Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage no Konoha (First Hokage of Konoha)**_

 _ **-Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage no Konoha (Second Hokage of Konoha)**_

 _ **-Mito Uzumaki, Konoha no Shi no Megami (Konoha's Goddess of Death)**_

 _ **Known Elemental Affinities**_ _ **: Katon/Kuton (Fire Release/Hell Release), Suiton (Water Release), Futon (Wind Release), Suiton (Water Release), Doton (Earth Release), Soraton (Sky Release), Toton (Freezing Release)**_

 _ **Known Abilities**_ _ **:**_

 _ **-Beyond Kage-Level Fuinjutsu**_

 _ **-High Kage-Level Elemental Prowess**_

 _ **-High Kage-Level Speed**_

 _ **-High Kage-Level Taijutsu**_

 _ **-High Kage-Level Chakra Reserves**_

 _ **-Kage-Level Kenjutsu**_

 _ **-Kage-Level Sensor**_

 _ **-Control over Biju (Kyubi no Yoko)**_

 _ **Stats:**_

 _ **Ninjutsu- 5**_

 _ **Taijutsu- 4.5**_

 _ **Genjutsu- 2**_

 _ **Intelligence- 5**_

 _ **Strength- 5**_

 _ **Speed- 5**_

 _ **Stamina- 5**_

 _ **Hand Seals- 5**_

 _ **Total- 36.5 out of 40**_

 _ **Bounty**_

 _ **-Sunagakure no Sato- Dead or Alive- 150 Million Ryo**_

 _ **-Iwagakure no Sato- Dead or Alive- 100 Million Ryo**_

 _ **-Kumogakure no Sato- Dead or Alive- 75 Million Ryo**_

 _ **FLEE ON SIGHT UNLESS KAGE LEVEL OR ANBU SQUAD**_

"I'm impressed" Madara admitted as he sat back down in his chair. "Flee on sight order at 18 is almost unheard of"

"Damn, all I got was an ' **Approach with Extreme Caution** '" Hiruzen said with a pout.

Kagami nodded as he had received the same. Apparently **Kyogan Kagami** (Wicked Eye Kagami) and the **Enkoo** (Monkey King) were not as dangerous as the Konoha no Izanagi. Ouch, that hurt his ego.

"So why are almost all the villages after you?" Tobirama asked with a bit of concern.

"I may or may not have gotten into a fight with Z and caused the clouds around Kumo to rain hail so that I could get away" Naruto said, making sure to be careful with his word choice. "I may or may not have frozen a hundred Iwa shinobi that attacked me for my bounty"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. "And Suna"

There was suddenly the sound of the door to the private dining room they were in being openned a chunin rushin in a scroll in hand.

"Hokage-sama!" The chunin said before bowing to Tobirama and holding out a scroll. "I'm sorry to disturb your meal but we received an urgent message from Sunagakure no Sato"

Tobirama shot Naruto a look as he took the message which caused Naruto to scratch his red and gold hair sheepishly.

"I may or may not have gotten into a battle with Shamon Monzaemon Chikamatsu…" Naruto said without committing. "Who may or may not be Ai's father"

Tobirama unrolled the message before reading the scroll out loud to the table. "Sunagakure no Sato of Kaze no Kuni declares war along with Kumogakure no Sato of Kaminari no Kuni and Iwagakure no Sato of Tsuchi no Kuni on Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kunii"

There was silence when Madara cracked a smirk. "So who's ready for a war?"

 **Hey Guys! Long time no see! I've been meaning to get this chapter out for a while but it's a difficult chapter to write. Hopefully uploads will be more smooth from now on considering we're going to start the First Shinobi World War arc now. I hope you guys are ready for a vampire…**

 **See you soon and check out Earth's Legacy! It's my best work so far and I hope you like it! Bye! -OFion**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!**

 **Edit 2/2/26: Thank you for everyone pointing out the mistake I made at the end, it's been fixed**


End file.
